Under the Skin
by eprime
Summary: AU. Akihito and Asami run into each other a few years earlier and things play out a bit differently.
1. Ain't No Chance to Win

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Contains:** coarse language

**Summary:** Fisrt contact

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** I think this will end up at around five chapters according to my current outline, but don't hold me to that!

* * *

><p>The setting sun looked as if it was floating in the water; a bloated, pinkish-orange circle that looked too pretty to be real against the backdrop of faded blues, purples and pinks that spread across the arc of the sky. Juxtaposed against the stark lines of the warehouses lining the harbor, and the blunt, ugly barges lumbering out into the bay, it made for just the kind of interesting shot Akihito wanted. He snapped several pictures, then crouched down to capture a different angle.<p>

Movement below him attracted his attention. Two men walked toward the large warehouse that fronted the water and paused before one of the large iron bollards lining the pier. A bright flash hit Akihito's eyes when one of the men removed a lighter from his pocket, reflecting the low sun's rays. Their long shadows stretched out behind them, an elongated mirror of their silhouetted figures. Akihito couldn't resist taking the shot of the compelling picture.

It was enough. He already had hundreds of images to go through, and the light was fading fast. He wasn't equipped to take good night shots at the moment, so he carefully put his camera away and slung the bag across his shoulder, pleased with his day's work. The cries of the seagulls made him shiver a little as the sun slipped lower, the mournful sound sending a ripple down his spine.

He leaned against the railing of the rooftop and watched the final few minutes until the sun slipped beneath the horizon, and all that was left in the sky was a diffuse blush of light, going a deeper purplish gray with every passing moment. Time to get going. Quickly but quietly, he scampered down the fire escape. He hadn't exactly asked permission to be here, and he didn't want any trouble. Yama-san would have his head if got into a mess now after all his efforts to knock some sense into it in the first place.

Akihito grinned as he jumped from the last landing, steadying himself before rounding the corner. His shots were going to be really cool, though.

His eager jog around the building was halted when he met with a solid chest that sent him flying back on his ass. He gaped up at the blond giant who reached down, face impassive, and hauled him back to his feet, leaving his camera bag on the ground.

Flustered, Akihito, bobbed down in an abrupt bow, or tried to as best he could considering the man still had a firm hold on his arm. "Sorry! I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

The man said nothing, just reeled Akihito in, one hand clamped firmly around his bicep.

"Hey!" Akihito reached up in a futile effort to pry the fingers loose, an edge of confusion and apprehension beginning to send his heart rate higher. "Let go! I said I was sorry!"

Instead of letting go, the man twisted him around, took hold of his other arm, and pulled his wrist behind his back. Akihito struggled more earnestly until his wrist was pulled higher, causing a sharp pain in Akihito's shoulder.

"Aaah! _Stop it_! What do you think you're doing?"

"Settle down," the man finally said. "The boss will be here in a minute."

"The boss? What the hell are you talking about?"

Akihito swore and writhed, but soon gave that up as another wrench of his arm made him cry out at the flaring pain.

"Bastard! Did that bad bleach job sizzle your brain or something? Let me _go_!"

A smooth chuckle made him go still. Akihito heard the crunch of gravel, and two other men came around the brute holding him.

"What have we here? A stray cat?"

The taller of the two new arrivals took a stance in front of Akihito, eyes raking over him in seeming amusement, but not missing a thing. Akihito's chest was rising and falling rapidly as the adrenaline pumped through his bloodstream. Was this the blond guy's boss, then? Fear, only now really beginning to bloom inside his gut, made his breath short, his knees feel shaky, but his chin came up, eyebrows drawing down over his eyes as he tried to stare the man down.

The man's smile grew more pronounced at the show of defiance. He stepped in for a closer, slower look, taking in the subtle heave of Akihito's chest, the faint tremble in the fingers of the hand not secured behind his back, the mussed state of Akihito shirt, and the way it rode up on his midriff. With his artist's eye, Akihito couldn't help but take notice of the unusual golden brown color of his eyes as they locked on Akihito's and his striking good looks that were only enhanced by the intimidating aura he exuded. But those thoughts quickly fled when the man deliberately ran a fingertip along the exposed skin between the bottom of his t-shirt and the waistband of his jeans.

"Wh-what…"

The confusion and uncertainty in Akihito's face and voice evoked an infuriating smirk that had Akihito's back up again at once.

"What the hell? Let me go already!" He jerked angrily in the blond man's grip. "Look, I know I didn't get permission to be up there. I'm sorry. I just wanted to take some pictures."

"Right, the pictures." The man sounded almost jovial, as if they were the best of friends and were only making light-hearted conversation. "Is this your camera?"

He bent to retrieve it, passing the bag over to the man wearing glasses who stood a few steps back . "Nice. Looks expensive."

"Yeah, it is. So hands off." Akihito glared.

The man laughed. "Relax, I'll take good care of it. And in return, won't you tell me who sent you out here?"

"Nobody sent me out here, you jerk! Are you crazy? I came on my own."

With frightening speed, Akihito found himself slammed back against the wall of the building, the man's hand pinning him there easily; every heavy, rapid thud of Akihito's heart drumming hard against the flat of his palm. The blond man and the one with glasses came up on either side of him, hemming Akihito in.

"Who sent you?" The man's voice was still calm, soft, but it held a barely leashed power and warning that made Akihito shiver.

"N-no one. H-honest. Well, my teacher gave the class the assignment, but he didn't tell me to come _here_ specifically."

"Your teacher?" The pressure on his chest eased slightly.

Akihito nodded. "My photography teacher. It's for a project. I thought I could get some good shots here."

The man's unnerving gaze held him for another tense moment, and then he let his hand drop. Akihito's heart stuttered as he reached into his jacket, but he only pulled out a box of cigarettes and slipped one between his lips. The blond man offered a light, and it was only after he had taken a drag that he laughed softly, eyes lit up with amusement again.

Now that his heart had stopped threatening to beat out of his chest, Akihito could truly process that all of them, but especially the man standing in front of him, were were wearing expensive suits and emitting an aura that screamed bad news, as if that hadn't already been made abundantly clear. Shit. What had he gotten himself into? He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what these men looked like.

"Little boys should be careful where they play."

"I'm not a little boy!" Akihito bristled, stepping away from the wall, his good sense and self-preservation taking a back seat to his hot-headedness once again. "And I'm not _playing_."

The man gestured as his two henchmen or goons or whatever ever the hell they were moved to restrain Akihito again. Akihito shot them nasty glares as they backed off at the signal.

An elegantly-shaped eyebrow rose, mocking him. "Oh, is that right? How old are you, then?"

"I'm twenty, asshole."

Both eyebrows went up, this time evincing skepticism.

"_Almost_ twenty," Akihito admitted grudgingly.

"Almost, hm?"

He could see the laughter in the man's eyes.

"Give me back my camera." He held his hand out and glared up into those eyes that made him feel so uncomfortable.

"Manners." The man made a tsking sound. "You're in _my_ territory, little alley cat. Why don't you tell me your name first if you want this back." He lifted the camera just out of reach, watching Akihito with an infuriating smirk.

His eyes narrowed, but he knew he didn't have much choice. "Tanaka. Tanaka Aki—Akira."

The man's lips twitched, as if he knew Akihito had given him a false name, but he nodded, handing the camera over the guy with glasses. Before Takaba knew it, he was hauled forward against the man's chest. Shocked, he went rigid, his nose pressing against the tailored suit. He could smell expensive aftershave, smoke, the scent of the man's skin itself. But it was the hands that slipped into the back pocket of his jeans that made his mind go blank; the slow intimate glide of fingers over the curve of his ass that choked the air out of him.

"Wh—Wha…" he finally stuttered as the hands moved to the front of his pants, dipping into the deeper pockets, too close for comfort, and sending him into a mounting panic before the man exhaled against his ear.

"Ah. Here it is."

He was released as his wallet was flipped open and perused. Shit, his school id, all his personal information was in there. He felt like throwing up.

"It's a pleasure, Takaba _Akihito_."

Akihito flushed at the intimate way his name rolled off the man's tongue.

"Give it back."

His defiance only seemed to amuse the man.

"In time, perhaps."

Akihito had no choice but to wait while the man took his time going through the contents of his wallet. The man chuckled.

"Your birthday is on Children's Day? How appropriate."

"Asshole." Akihito's fists clenched. He didn't care who this guy was. If he didn't watch it Akihito really was going to let him have it.

"Almost twenty is stretching it a bit, don't you think, Akihito? That's a good seven months away."

"What's it to you, anyway?" Akihito snarled. "Just give me my camera and my wallet back and let me go. I won't come back here again."

"Oh, I know you won't." Suddenly, he was back against the wall again, Asami's hand tucking the wallet back in his pocket, hot breath against his ear. "Because the next time I see you, I just might eat you up."

His breath hitched in his chest as their eyes met. He could feel the solid heat of the man's body fully against him, and his eyes widened as he felt a hard length pressing into his stomach. The man's lips lifted slightly at the corners. Then he stepped back.

He took the camera again, ignoring Akihito's cry of angry protest as he pulled out the roll of film and tucked it inside his breast pocket. "I'll keep this. But because I'm feeling generous I'll let you have the camera back."

He passed it over to his man and let him tuck it away in the bag, while the other one held Akihito back from his aborted attempt to lunge forward in an unthinking display of dismay. Akihito calmed a little, though, when their boss took the bag and settled the strap across Akihito's shoulder, smirking at Akihito's surprise and dismissing the other two men with a jerk of his head.

The gravel crunched as they walked away, leaving Akihito clutching at the bag's strap and staring up into golden eyes with a mixture of anger, relief, and curiosity. "Who are you, anyway?"

The man ignored the question, though he stepped forward, slowly backing Akihito to the wall. "Don't you know that nosy questions could get you into even _more_ trouble, Akihito?" He smirked. "And in the future you might want to pick a…healthier place to take pictures."

Before Akihito could respond, he was trapped between the wall and the man's hard body. A choked sound of shock caught in his throat as his mouth was taken in a searing kiss. He was too stunned to even struggle for a long moment, and by the time his wild thoughts actually began to coalesce into functional thought, the man had already pulled away, leaving Akihito's lips wet and red and throbbing, and to his intense mortification, other parts as well. A deep flush spread over his face and crept down his neck as he stared at the smirking visage still only inches away.

"You…" he choked out.

"Me." The man smirked again, producing a crisp black business card that Akihito could tell was printed on expensive stock. The long manicured fingers flourished it then tucked it into Akihito's jeans. "You didn't think I'd let you get away scot-free, did you?"

He stepped away, taking out another cigarette and lighting it himself this time. His cool amusement made Akihito seethe, but he was too discomfited by what had just happened to retort. Those eyes, wicked and insolent traveled slowly over him one more time before the man turned and began to walk away.

"Come see me in seven months and I'll buy you a drink, Takaba Akihito."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Akihito found a large orange envelope at his door. Inside were all the pictures, negatives included, he'd taken at the wharf, all except for the one of the two men and their shadows. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Shit, he really was going to have to move. A folded note written on rich, thick paper was clipped to the front of the pile.<p>

_You have a good eye, Akihito. Be careful what you capture in your viewfinder. It would be a shame not to see you reach twenty. I meant it about that drink._

He crumpled the sheet in his hand and cursed. As if he would ever deliberately set eyes on that man again.

_Google_ and Yama-san had both provided answers of sorts, though Yama-san's information amounted mainly to yelling at Akihito to stay well away from both the man and his businesses.

Speculatively, Akihito flipped the Club Sion business card between his fingers. That arrogant man who had dared to mess with Akihito like that, as if he owned the world. Nobody touched his cameras and got away with it. Akihito made a great effort to ignore the fact that the man had messed with his body and mind far more effectively. Even if his dreams _had_ been weird lately, Akihito was sure they would pass. It wasn't as if they meant anything.

A hot blush spread across his cheekbones, and Akihito shook his head hard. Enough of this. The business card went up on the wall next to his computer, pinned by a sharp tack. Asami Ryuichi, huh? He had messed with the wrong guy. One day, Akihito would really capture something in his viewfinder that would put that arrogant bastard right in his place.


	2. Risk in the Kiss

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delay between chapters. I'm going to blame this time of year. ;p

* * *

><p>The ray of light that slanted through the gap in the bent blinds penetrated the thin membrane of Akihito's eyelids as he came awake with sluggish movements, making him roll over and curl up, not quite free of the vestiges of his dream. A warmth still spread with tingling pleasure from his groin to all his limbs, fading snatches of images flickering in the back of his mind: eyes and lips and-<em>shit<em>-it'd happened again. A tentative touch confirmed the sticky mess that plastered his boxers to his skin. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

It was too embarrassing to be having wet dreams so often, like he was some kid who'd just hit puberty. Especially ones caused by _him_. He growled and tossed the pillow aside, an unconscious pout settling over his features. He'd had no right to do what he'd done, no right to touch Akihito at all, much less kiss him the way he did. Why should he be reacting this way, even after all these months?

It wasn't even like a kiss ought to be, at least not like any of the few Akihito had shared with blushing girls in the past. It was more like being totally devoured, and there certainly wasn't any blushing involved. Not on the part of _him_, anyway. Stupid bastard-just doing as he liked, playing around like he was some toy just there for Asami's amusement. He had no right to mess with him, keep him there against his will, or to push him up against that wall and touch him with such familiarity, to kiss him like it was his due.

Akihito's fingers drifted up to his lips as the scorching heat of that kiss played out in his mind again. Asami had been so strong, holding him to that wall by the press of his body as his tongue licked inside Akihito's mouth. A gasp escaped Akihito as his hips gave an involuntary lurch, another erection already tenting the front of his boxers.

Shit. This was so messed up. He liked _girls_, even if he'd never really had a serious relationship. First, he'd been focused on his friends and then University and photography. He hadn't really had the time or inclination for many dates, but that was just because he had other priorities right now. That was normal, right? Whatever was happening now was just a phase or something, a freak occurrence (that happened with disturbing regularity, Akihito's mind traitorously whispered) caused by that asshole in the three piece suit who didn't seem to have a grasp of personal boundaries.

An image of Asami standing in front of the backdrop of the bay in the fading evening light grew in his mind. He couldn't help but remember how piercing those eyes had been. They'd made him feel so strange, being looked at that way. No one had ever looked at him like that before, he was sure. And, Asami...well, he _was_ good looking. Akihito had to admit that. Almost beautiful, only in a very masculine way; like a powerful jungle cat maybe, all sleek muscle and coiled power, and dangerously attractive.

Giving in to the silent battle with his mind and body, Akihito slipped a hand down inside his boxers and gave himself a nice, long stroke. Shame made him squeeze his eyes shut tight, but his hand didn't stop as he worked himself to another climax, memories of Asami's scent and touch and taste, and finally, that rich, deep voice in his ear sending him over the edge.

Afterward, he lay panting on top of his mattress, sheets kicked down to the foot of the bed, and stared up at the ceiling sated but troubled. He wondered if Asami even remembered him at this point. It had almost been four months since he'd last heard from him, not since he'd received the New Year's card with Asami's greetings and that short note he'd penned that managed to be teasing, suggestive, and infuriating all at once. Akihito had been shocked by the amount of money enclosed with the Otoshidama he'd sent along with the card, not to mention pissed off that Asami was flat out calling him a kid with the gesture.

He'd returned the money, of course. Though he'd sent a little New Year's greeting of his own along with it-a rather good picture of the man he'd managed to snap of him coming out of Club Sion in the wee hours of the morning, along with a message not to underestimate him. That memory made him smirk for a moment until he remembered the excitement the little exchange had caused in him. The thrill he couldn't quite suppress at the time came back to him in a rush. He had kept the New Year's card, but he hadn't heard another thing from Asami after that. It was shoved deep under the junk in his bed-side table, and he had to resist the urge to take it out and read it again.

Angry with himself for dwelling on it, he finally stumbled into the shower and tried to wash away his unwilling fascination along with the sticky residue of his morning activities. It was his birthday after all. Kou and Takato and the rest of the guys had an awesome day planned for him, and it would have nothing to do with Asami.

Asami had certainly been joking when he'd invited Akihito to Club Sion for a drink. And after the few rumors Akihito had been able to scrape up about him, he knew it would be the height of idiocy to show up there just to prove he wasn't intimidated. Asami would probably laugh at him if he showed up thinking that he had meant it seriously.

It was time to write off that whole incident-put it behind him. No more dreams, no more wasted time trying to find out more about the man or thinking about what happened. He was officially an adult now, so he would take charge of his life, live strongly, and not give Asami Ryuichi another thought.

He was able to keep mostly to his resolution until much much later that night, or more accurately, into the morning of the next day, when he finally dropped into bed exhausted, drunk, and happy. It was only then as he watched the play of light and shadow on his wall, drifting just on the edge of unconsciousness, did an unbidden sliver of disappointment begin to niggle at the back of his mind. Had a part of him secretly hoped that Asami would somehow show up today?

Akihito's head rolled on the pillow, and he stared up at the ceiling which spun faster and faster, making him dizzy even as he laid there. Crazy-that was crazy. His heavy-lidded eyes slowly closed. Asami Ryuichi wasn't someone he wanted to meet again. Asami was...

Akihito yawned deeply, then his breathing deepened and slowly evened out.

Asami...

* * *

><p>Akihito was crouched down on one knee, intent on the shot he was framing and totally unaware of anything else as he focused on his goal. It made the moment even more entertaining when Asami spoke.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Akihito."

The boy lost his balance as he swung around, his eyes going wide as they met Asami's amused gaze. Asami extended his hand, his lips curving up slightly when Akihito eyed it warily before letting him haul him back to his feet. He dropped it quickly enough and stepped back, brushing the seat of his pants and beginning to glower a little as he collected himself, pulling his camera closer to his body and cradling it protectively.

"My birthday was last week."

Asami could almost hear the unspoken, _asshole_, he was sure Akihito had tacked on to that sentence.

"My apologies. I had wanted to give you a proper greeting on the actual day, but business took me out of Tokyo. I hope you weren't too disappointed we couldn't have that drink."

The teasing made Akihito flare up delightfully. Asami made an effort to contain a grin.

"As if I cared! Don't think I actually showed up at your stodgy old club, Asami. I had much better things to do!"

"Oh? How much of a hangover did those _things_ leave you with?"

Akihito grimaced, making Asami chuckle.

"That bad, eh? Well, you only turn twenty once." He stepped forward and ruffled the young man's hair, noting with satisfaction the way his eyes widened again and the swift blush that suffused Akihito's cheeks as he took a couple of hasty steps back and averted his face.

"Stop treating me like a kid," he snarled cutely. "What the hell was up with the Otoshidama anyway?" He was back to glowering again, challenging Asami as he built up steam.

"I merely wanted to give you the traditional gift, Akihito."

Asami's smooth reply earned him a snort.

"Who wants your money?"

"Well, if you won't accept that, will you allow me to take you out to dinner tonight as a belated birthday offering? You don't have plans, do you?"

That caught him off guard. Akihito looked uncertain for a moment. His eyes searched Asami's, looking for what Asami wasn't sure, but he could see Akihito's spine stiffen and he glared again.

"No way! Why should I go anywhere with you?"

Asami tilted his head slightly, his lips graced with a slight smirk. "Scared?"

"Hell, no! I'm not scared of you!"

"Well, then, come out with me. I'll take you someplace good."

"Where? So you and your friends can manhandle me again? You stole my film!"

"I gave it back, didn't I?" Asami smiled and took a step closer, then another. He could see the boy visibly steel himself not to back up, trying to put on a show of unconcern. It forced him to raise his chin to meet Asami's eyes, and they didn't disappoint with their fierce glow of bravado and challenge. "I won't do you any harm."

A play of emotions made a fascinating display over the boy's features, and Asami watched, intrigued and diverted by the unknowing openness Akihito offered up. It had been the same the first time they met. The boy had made him laugh with his uncowed belligerence and had drawn him in with his unpracticed, yet fervent response to Asami's touch. He had no idea how delectable he looked, whether spitting like a cat or staring up Asami, his own poorly hidden fascination making his eyes shine with a fiery enticement that Asami had no inclination to resist.

God knew, the past year had been intensely demanding. It had taken all his resources, both mental and financial, to prune and shape his ever expanding business interests into something very close to the organization he'd conceived so many years ago. He wasn't quite there yet, but his grip on Tokyo and his other territories was getting more iron-clad every day. If he ever needed a diversion such as this, a way to release some of the unrelenting pressures of his lifestyle, it was now. He had shown remarkable restraint seven months ago, and he wasn't about to let the boy wriggle off the hook now.

"We can talk photography." The offered inducement startled Akihito, but his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I've met Nobuyoshi Araki, you know."

The eyes flew wide again. "Really?"

Asami allowed himself a small smile and reeled him in. "I own several of his prints, actually."

He savored the moment when Akihito blushed, obviously guessing correctly the nature of the prints he'd purchased from the taboo-challenging photographer.

"Exclusive ones that you won't have seen before. I'd invite you to come over and have a look at them, but I hate to sound like I'm spouting a horribly cliché pick up line."

Surprisingly, Akihito burst out laughing.

Asami pressed the advantage. "You'd be doing me a favor by letting me treat you to dinner. Work has been stressful lately. I could use a break." He let a little line appear between his eyes and tried to look fatigued, rather than like a shark circling in chummed up waters.

It earned him another snort, and a sarcastic reply. "Yeah, I'm sure." But Akihito's eyes softened a little. "All right, then. I won't go to your place, but you can buy me dinner."

The mercurial mood change was surprising, but Asami didn't waste time capitalizing on it. He swept Akihito off to his car and then to an intimate little place with traditional seating in a private room, and allowed the boy's nervousness to abate as he consumed plate after plate of decadent food, enjoying his obvious pleasure in each bite.

"So, Akihito." Asami smiled as Akihito looked up. "I've heard you were quite the hell raiser in high school. Five times in juvie?"

He reached over to pour more water into Akihito's glass as he choked on the piece of fish he was swallowing and started coughing violently. Eyes streaming, he gaped up at Asami. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"I have my ways." Asami said serenely.

His answer obviously pissed off Akihito, though it didn't stop him from reaching for another bite of food, chewing carefully and swallowing before responding. "Well, yeah," he allowed grudgingly. "I wouldn't say _hell raiser_, but I might've given my parents a few more gray hairs than they deserved."

"But you saw the error of your ways, eventually? Decided to trod the straight and narrow?" Asami's mouth slanted with a mocking smile.

"Oh, sorry I didn't decide to devote myself to a life of crime like _some_ people." Akihito glared.

Asami laughed. "Who can you be thinking of?"

"You know damn well who I mean."

"Do I? Have you been asking questions about me, Akihito? I'm flattered that you've shown such an interest."

"Who's shown an interest?"

"It says a great deal that even despite your suspicions, based on hearsay though they may be, you were willing to come out with me tonight."

Akihito stared at him with an almost horrified, deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression, before he finally put down his chopsticks, and folded his arms over his chest defensively and looked away.

"I like to give everyone a chance-the benefit of the doubt-but if you're going to be an asshole, then I'll just go home."

Asami laughed. "Fair enough. I'll be on my best behavior."

Akihito shot him a suspicious look but picked up his chopsticks again. "So what _do_ you do exactly, then?"

"Ah." Asami took a sip of sake and then topped off Akihito's cup for him. "I'm sure you already know that I own several clubs here in Tokyo, among other things."

"What other things?"

Asami merely smiled. "I'd much rather hear about how your photography, and why you chose to study it."

Eyebrows raised. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

The boy came alive as he told Asami about the camera his father had given him four years ago in an effort to redirect his energy toward something more positive. Akihito had been hooked from the first, and he'd even gotten part time jobs to save up for a really nice digital model all on his own.

"Dad has always been kind of a free spirit, so he really encouraged me to go for it, even though my mom doesn't think it's too practical. The camera he gave me is still my favorite. I love my digital, but there's just something about film, you know? There's a real pleasure in watching something develop, working it with your own hands; trial and error and tweaking this way and that just to see what comes out. You know?"

"Ah, I know exactly what you mean."

Asami smiled to himself, watching Akihito's bright, animated features. It turned into a smirk as Akihito suddenly fixed Asami with a pointed look.

"Yeah, but lately I've been thinking of going into investigative journalism. Capturing all the secret, shady dealings of criminals in my viewfinder."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I've got friends in the police department, and they were telling me I might be able to do some work for them after I graduate."

Asami looked amused.

"It's good to have goals." He wanted to laugh at the look of disappointment his lack of reaction seemed to cause Akihito, but he held it in. "More sake?" He lifted the bottle.

"Um...sure, okay." Akihito lifted his cup and drank, eyeing Asami with a mix of confusion and speculation.

"What are you thinking about?"

The boy flushed, unthinkingly tossing back the contents of his cup. "Nothing, just thinking...this is kind of weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, weird. I mean..." He pointed back and forth between himself and Asami. "Having dinner like this. After all, you were a jerk before and you..."

Asami's eyebrow lifted. "I what?"

Akihito's shoulders hunched, and he shook his head quickly. "Nevermind."

Asami could almost see the waves of heat coming off the boy's face.

"You're thinking about that kiss, aren't you?"

"What? _No!_"

Frantically, Akihito waved his hands in front of him in a gesture of denial. "That's not it! I-"

"I've been thinking about it too."

That arrested Akihito's movements. He froze, his eyes fixing on Asami's with a wild, cornered expression that only made Asami want to pounce.

"It was very good." Asami acknowledged with a slow smile. "But I think we can do even better."

He was sure Akihito didn't even realize the way he shivered under Asami's intent, heated gaze that promised him another unforgettable experience. His eyes were already dilated, and he bit his lip as Asami stood and walked around the low table.

"Don't..." Akihito said breathlessly, finally breaking out of his shocked stillness when Asami took a seat next to him.

"Come here, Akihito."

He struggled as he was pulled into Asami's embrace, until his mouth was sealed with a hot kiss that stole all his breath and set all his nerves instantly alight. By the time he was pushed down on the tatami, Asami's hard thigh between his legs, Akihito wasn't struggling at all.

He arched up with unstudied wantoness as his neck was licked and bitten, moaning out loud when fingers tugged and rolled his nipples through the fabric of his shirt.

Asami smiled when Akihito wound his fingers through his hair and pulled his face up, silently demanding another kiss. He was more than happy to oblige, claiming the mouth beneath his thoroughly while he rocked gently against the straining bulge in Akihito's pants.

His scalp stung as the boy released a strangled cry, fingers tightening and his body going taut and still before the tension bled out, leaving his chest heaving against Asami's.

Silent laughter shook Asami's chest as he ghosted kisses across Akihito's temple and jaw. "You are too cute."

"Don't laugh at me, asshole!"

"I'm not laughing at you." Asami's smile seemed to belie the statement as he lifted his head to gaze down out at Akihito's flushed and erotic face, whose eyes were beginning to fill with a fire fueled by embarrassment. Asami couldn't resist. "You really are adorable."

"I'm not fucking adorable! I'm a guy, and if you treat me like anything else, I'll fucking break your nose!"

The little wildcat shoved at him furiously, and Asami allowed him to push him off. He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow and offering Akihito a grin.

"You don't have to run off. We're just getting started."

"Like hell we are!" Akihito stomped over to the sliding door, stopping only to slip on his shoes. "I'm going home."

Asami opened his mouth to speak, but Akihito cut him off.

"_Alone!_"

The screen couldn't be slammed but Akihito did his best. A few seconds later it slid open again, and Akihito stuck his head in, not quite meeting Asami's eyes. "Um...thanks for dinner," he said gruffly, then disappeared again just as quickly.

Asami's hearty laugh echoed through the thin walls, raising more than one eyebrow throughout the establishment.

His hopes for entertainment that evening hadn't been disappointed, though he really should feel like a cradle robber now. The way the boy had come in his pants from just a few simple touches _was_ unbelievably cute.

He chuckled again as he rose to his feet and straightened his jacket. He definitely felt refreshed, though next time he wouldn't let the boy escape before he'd completely eaten him up just like he'd promised seven months ago.

_Takaba Akihito. I definitely would like to play with him a bit more._

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

1. On New Year's Day, Japanese people have a custom of giving money to children. This is known as otoshidama. It is handed out in small decorated envelopes called pochibukuro.

2. Nobuyoshi Araki is a controversial photographer most famous for his erotic nudes and sensual flower studies, His subject matter consists most markedly of sex and death.


	3. Give it Up

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** Again, I'm sorry for the delay. The outline for the entire story keeps shifting as I change my mind about where I want to go with this. It's turning slightly more serious and longer, but I think I've settled on where I'm going with it, so the next part should come faster.

* * *

><p>"Haven't you been insisting I take it easy this week."<p>

Asami's eyebrow lifted as Kirishima dropped a stack of bound reports on his desk. His assistant pushed his glasses up his nose and grimaced apologetically.

"I have been, and you should. However, if these weren't urgent..."

A heavy sigh interrupted him. "Yes, yes. They're always urgent these days. Well, I suppose that's the price of success."

He picked up the top document. "The Murakami file?" A few silent moments passed as he scanned through the contents. "Ah, everything is in place, then. Looks as if the takeover will go through on schedule."

He let his approval show as his gaze lit on Kirishima.

"Indeed, Asami-sama."

His attention turned to the report again and he gave a low whistle. "I knew you'd be able to do your due diligence even under these circumstances, but _this_. How did you manage to get your hands on it."

Light gleamed off Kirishima's glasses as he allowed himself a tight smile. "That _is_ what you pay me to do, Asami-sama."

"True." He studied the columns of figures and Kirishima's concise summary. "It seems our suspicions were correct. They've been cooking their books for a while."

"And very badly at that."

Kirishima sounded so offended that Asami couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"No worse crime, eh?"

"The CFO's parents obviously bought his way into Todai. There is no excuse for such incompetence."

"At least we can restrict our efforts to the boardroom on this one and reduce tailoring costs at the same time."

Kirishima smiled slightly at the humor, straightening the sleeve of his own bespoke suit with fastidious precision. "As you say. Though our opponents there are often more vicious than those on the streets."

"I can't argue that. Very well. Let's set up a meeting for next Monday." He glanced at the contents of the other documents. "No updates on the Hong Kong situation?"

"It hasn't changed. Our contacts are managing the irregularities as you directed. So far the routes haven't been disrupted."

"Make sure they check in regularly. If something changes I want to know about it immediately. Something got his feathers ruffled, and he's unpredictable in certain situations. Don't underestimate him."

"Understood."

Asami nodded once, an uncharacteristically pensive frown drawing his brows together for a moment before his face smoothed back into impassive lines. "I'll call Yoh in the morning and speak with him again. Shift my morning meeting back an hour."

Kirishima started tapping on his PDA and Asami sighed again, picking up the next report. "I'll go through the rest of these, and if you're not waiting to spring anything else on me, I intend to leave early tonight."

Kirishima looked pleased by the avowal. He nodded, busying himself with straightening the one out-of-place object on Asami's desk that the cleaning staff had left askew after dusting. "You have plans, Asami-sama?"

Asami watched him, mildly amused by his assistant's compulsive behavior. "Oh, I'm looking forward to a very entertaining evening."

His tone of voice was enough to alert Kirishima, but his face remained impassive, and he didn't miss a beat. "Do you wish me to drive you?"

"No. Take off early too. That's an order," Asami said pointedly when Kirishima opened his mouth to argue.

"Yes, Asami-sama."

"You make it sound like a punishment. It's not often we have the time to breathe. Now that we do for the moment, try to enjoy it." Asami took a cigarette from the case on his desk and lit it. His lips curved. "Or would you rather be my driver this evening after all?"

"Ah, well, perhaps it would be nice to relax a while." The tips of Kirishima's ears turned red and Asami stifled a grin.

"I'll have Suoh drive then."

"Only Suoh? Asami-sama, given the current situation, you should have at least two guards with-"

Impatiently, Asami waved away Kirishima's protests, a wavy line of smoke following the movement of his hand. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm not going to restrict myself to a prison of my own making, and I refuse to jump at every shadow. I trust you have some little faith in my ability to handle myself."

"Yes, of course, but-"

"Kirishima."

The steely note in Asami's voice silenced Kirishima immediately.

He nodded his acquiescence. "I'll tell Suoh to standby."

"In any case, you don't need to worry." A small smile played around Asami's lips. "The one I'm seeing tonight is perfectly harmless."

* * *

><p>"Hello? Oh, it's you."<p>

Akihito lowered his voice and hurried to a corner of the studio, hunching over his phone.

"What? You want to pick me up at eight? Well, I-I've been thinking. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Anyway, I'm at my sensei's studio and I probably won't be able to get home in time and-"

He bit his lip as Asami's voice cut him off. "Oh, but I-" His mouth hung open as he listened again, then he blushed to the roots of his hair. "What? No! It's just-"

"Akihito-kun?"

His whipped around as his sensei poked his head in the door.

"They're ready to come out of the solution."

"Be right there!"

Asami's voice still spoke into his ear, evoking a slew of uncomfortable reactions. "Okay, fine! Yes!" Akihito hissed, fidgeting in agitation. "Whatever. You can pick me up here at eight. I'll meet you down on the street, though! The address is..." Akihito frowned. "What? You know where? How-"

His mouth snapped shut and thinned. He listened for a moment longer then blushed again. "I'm hanging up now!"

He snapped his phone shut before Asami could say anything else, taking a deep breath to calm himself and stop his hands from shaking before he followed after his sensei.

What had he been thinking agreeing to see Asami again? It's just that he had such a way about him, even on the phone, that somehow it was impossible to say no.

Just this one last time, he promised himself. He'd be able to rid himself of this annoying obsession he'd somehow ended up having for the man. Probably it was just the air of mystery that surrounded him, not to mention the hint of danger. All of his friends always said he was an adrenaline junkie, and maybe that's all this was.

And those internet sites he'd gone to had told him that it was common to experiment with his sexuality, especially at his age. Just because he'd kissed Asami-or rather Asami had kissed him-it didn't necessarily mean that he _was_ gay. And even if he was, Asami was definitely the last person he should get involved with, for more reasons than one, even if his body had reacted so strongly to Asami's touches, even if he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the last time they were together, despite the excruciating embarrassment of what had happened. Damn it, Asami was just so-

"Akihito!"

He jumped. "Sorry, sensei! I'm coming right now!"

He hurried to the darkroom, mumbling apologies, and forcing himself to focus on his sensei's instructions. By the time they'd finished up, Akihito had barely enough time to wash up and run his fingers through his hair before he had to run down to the street. He was breathless when he got there because he had taken the stairs out of sheer nervous inability to stand still and wait for the elevator.

_Shit, he's going to think I'm that eager to see him_.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the glass of the front door and frowned a little. He looked disheveled and probably way too casual to be spending the evening with Asami. Would he take him to a nice restaurant again? He definitely wouldn't fit in.

And jeez, were his palms sweaty? Akihito swore under his breath and rubbed his hands against his jeans.

_Get a grip._

With his camera bag slung over his shoulder, Akihito peered down the street looking for Asami's sleek car and then looked at his watch. It was just eight o'clock, but Akihito scowled anyway. If Asami kept him standing on the street corner after all this then he'd really give him a piece of his mind. He had much better things to do than wait around for him all night.

Before he could work himself up into a righteous huff, a shiny, black limousine pulled up and idled at the curb in front of him, distracting him from his indignant thoughts.

His jaw sagged as he recognized the huge blond man that got out of the driver's seat and made his way around to open the rear door. Asami climbed out with easy grace while Akihito just stared.

"Akihito. Good evening. Have you been waiting long?"

"What is _this_? Where's your car?"

"This _is_ my car. One of them." One corner of his mouth curled up. "Is there a problem?"

"You think you're J-Pop royalty or something? Who actually _owns_ one of these?" Akihito looked around nervously and then shoved past the driver and an amused-looking Asami and climbed in the car as quickly as he could. "Come on, then. I don't want anyone to see me getting into this."

He shifted uncomfortably when Asami followed him into the car, sitting much too close for comfort considering the expansive interior. A jittery laugh escaped him and he tried to edge down the seat, feigning interest in a row of buttons that controlled who knew what.

"I've never been in one of these before. What are all these for?"

"Are you nervous, Akihito?"

Asami's voice was close enough that it stirred the fine hairs on Akihito's neck, and he whipped around to find that Asami had slid down the seat next to him.

"N-no. Why would I be nervous?"

This close, he couldn't help but notice again the unusual golden-brown color of Asami's eyes, or the way they seemed to see right through him.

"You tell me," Asami returned, his subtle smirk both annoying Akihito and drawing him in.

Surreptitiously, Akihito wiped his palms on his jeans again. Unfortunately, that reminded him of the shortcomings of his wardrobe choices for the evening. "Um, well, I'm sorry about my clothes. I wasn't planning on going out tonight, you know."

"Your clothes are fine." Asami leaned closer. "Is there anything else bothering you."

"Uh..." Akihito fumbled for something to say, then simply shook his head.

"Good." Warm fingers came up to curl around Akihito's nape, stroking gently at the soft skin there. "May I kiss you?"

His eyes shot wide, and Akihito blushed furiously. "Don't just _ask_ something like that outright."

Asami's smile curved wickedly. "I don't have to ask?"

Before Akihito could respond, Asami's lips covered his and he forgot everything but the onslaught to his senses. Asami's scent, which somehow already had become _familiar_, overwhelmed him as much as the heat of his mouth against his. Without even thinking about it, Akihito grasped the front of his jacket and pulled him closer, unconsciously trying to get more of the taste and feel and smell of him.

His eyes were closed by the time Asami finally pulled away, and it took a moment before he slowly opened them again. Asami had a curious expression on his face that Akihito couldn't quite place, but when Akihito came to himself with a inner shudder of mortification at the way he was clinging to Asami's jacket, and he let his hands drop to his lap as he twisted his fingers together, Asami's intent gaze softened slightly.

He could feel heat bloom in his cheeks, and Akihito had to force himself not to drop Asami's gaze.

"I've had a busy day myself, would you mind if we went back to my place and ordered in?"

Akihito froze, his breath caught somewhere between his chest and throat. Back to Asami's? From the look in Asami's eyes it would be Akihito on the menu, he was sure. Some of the apprehension he was feeling must have shown on his face because Asami shifted and settled back against the seat, taking out a cigarette.

"But if you prefer, Akihito," his name rolled teasingly off Asami's tongue, "we can go somewhere else."

Akihito focused on Asami's lips as the man put his cigarette to the lighter's flame and inhaled. They pursed slightly when Asami released a long stream of smoke. Akihito raised his eyes again and saw that Asami was regarding him with a hint of amusement, one eyebrow slightly lifted in something like challenge. Akihito immediately bristled, his courage rising at the hint of condescension.

His eyes narrowed. "Your place is fine, but if we're having takeout, I want curry, _Ryuichi_."

There, that would show him. Asami could see how _he_ liked being teased and treated to such presumptuous familiarity.

But Asami only smirked, once more invading Akihito's personal space to trace the curve of Akihito's mouth with his thumb.

"I like the sound of my name on your lips. Not many would dare use it. Maybe I can hear it again tonight under even more pleasing circumstances."

While Akihito fought another blush, Asami punched one of the buttons on the console and spoke to the driver. With a gasp, Akihito turned mortified eyes toward the front of the car, sighing in relief when he saw the divider between the front and back of the vehicle was raised.

Asami shot him a look that managed to be both knowing and amused. His attention returned full force to Akihito, and he turned and gave Akihito a smile that did nothing to alleviate the nervous butterfly frenzy in his stomach. "Now, Akihito, let's get to know each other better, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Asami, come over here and look at this. You have the best view I've ever seen!"<p>

Akihito was standing in front of one of the full-length windows of Asami's penthouse, arms spread wide as if to take in the entire city that stretched out before him.

"I wouldn't have believed someone your age could get this drunk on a couple of beers if I hadn't seen it for myself."

"I'm not drunk! And besides, it was three beers. Anyway, I'm _not_ drunk. Well, slightly buzzed maybe."

Asami cocked an eyebrow in amusement as Akihito chattered away.

"It really _is_ a great view, Asami. I should take a picture. Just look!"

"I've seen it before," Asami said dryly, choosing, rather, to admire the way Akihito's faded jeans clung to the curve of his perfectly-shaped ass as he pressed his nose to the window like an excited little kid. To escape the brief pang of chagrin _that_ thought caused him, he brought to mind an image involving a stripped Akihito with his legs around Asami's waist being fucked up against the window; the view he seemed to like so much at his back. Much better.

Akihito looked over his shoulder and bestowed a bright smile on him. "But it's something you can't ever get tired of, don't you think?" He extended his hand toward Asami who was currently ensconced on the couch sipping his own drink.

"Hm. I'm beginning to think so." Asami's lips quirked as he rose and tossed back the contents of his glass before prowling toward Akihito whose spirits were evident in the high color of his cheeks and the shine in his eyes. It provoked a response in Asami that made him want to pin him down and devour him whole, slake himself on the vitality that coursed so strongly through that slim, lithe body which he'd barely even begun to plunder. The little stray wasn't getting away unscathed tonight.

Something in his expression must have registered with Akihito because he spun around to face him fully, eyes going round, and he stepped back until the glass of the window brought him up short. For a second, Asami thought he might bolt, but then the boy surprised him again by tendering a small, shy smile that was both endearing and incredibly enticing.

It made him harden immediately, though Akihito didn't notice. His eyes remained locked on Asami's even when he was caged against the glass and Asami's mouth was almost close enough to brush his when he spoke. "You're not afraid?"

Akihito's eyes blazed up in that way that made Asami's heart pound. "I'm not." His chin came up too and Asami nipped it hard enough to sting. A gasp from Akihito made the corners of his mouth curve as he soothed the bite with his tongue.

This close he could feel the heat Akihito was giving off and the faint trembling in the boy's limbs. He smelled like clean sweat and chemicals, from the darkroom, Asami supposed, and a stronger sweet underscent of the boy's skin itself. The combination was highly arousing. Asami began to kiss his way down Akihito's smooth throat, paying particular attention to a spot that made Akihito shiver uncontrollably. When Akihito moaned, Asami swallowed it with a kiss, deepening it until Akihito opened to him fully.

He was quite a sight when Asami pulled back slightly to take in the pretty flush across his cheekbones and the way his eyes fluttered to half-mast, lips wet and parted, just begging for another kiss. Instead, Asami slid one hand underneath Akihito's shirt. Akihito's breath quickened, his chest heaving as Asami toyed with his nipples.

His other hand made quick work of unfastening Akihito's jeans, and Akihito inhaled sharply when Asami's hand slid inside. Asami let his face sink into Akihito's hair, concealing his smile and breathing in Akihito's unique scent. The boy's unpracticed moans were intoxicating, and when he stuttered out Asami's name with raw vulnerability, clinging to his shirt as if his knees were going to give out any moment, Asami was startled by the surge of protectiveness that welled up inside him.

"Shh." His hand soothed down Akihito's side, settling on his hip. "I'll make you feel good."

Making a swift decision, Asami knelt in front of him. Akihito's shirt was pushed up as Asami touched him again, teasing over his chest while his tongue flicked into Akihito's navel in a simulation of fucking. Akihito moaned and jerked against him, filling Asami with an immense sense of satisfaction. He was so incredibly sensitive.

It had been obvious before, but Akihito's responses to his touch were so open and erotic despite the boy's obvious inexperience and the prickly front he presented, that it took all of Asami's control not to throw him to the floor and take him with the full force of his rising passion. Not yet.

In one swift motion, Akihito's jeans and briefs were swept to his ankles, and he cried out at the bare touch of Asami's tongue to the tip of his swollen cock. Asami's eyes raised, and the sight almost undid him. Akihito's own eyes spoke shock and dazed lust. His bottom lip was being bitten hard enough to turn it white around the indented edges, and he stared down at Asami wildly, palms pressed flat against the glass of the window, shirt shoved up to his armpits and his cock jutting out from his body in lewd display.

"I am rather fond of the view after all," Asami murmured with a smirk that grew more pronounced at the sudden flood of color that overtook Akihito. He watched with interest as it spread down his neck and across his chest.

This time he didn't tease when he took Akihito's cock into mouth, skillfully working the boy to a rapid peak of arousal that brought Akihito's hands to his hair. The fingers tightened convulsively, but the sting only spurred him to bring Akihito more pleasure, relishing every swallowed moan and grunt that Akihito tried, but failed miserably, at holding in.

It didn't take long before Akihito was whimpering, pushing now at Asami's head in warning. "A-Asami, Asami, I...I'm..."

His frantic struggles were ignored. Asami slipped his fingers between the cleft of Akihito's ass, letting one just graze the tiny little pucker that flexed convulsively at the touch. Akihito's hips jerked as he startled, and then he was coming with a hoarse cry, pressed back against the window in what looked like a desperate attempt to keep his knees from buckling.

Asami's hands came up to settle on his hips, a grounding touch that seemed to calm Akihito somewhat even as he threw an arm up over his face, his chest rising and falling in syncopated rhythm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, mortification dripping from every syllable.

Yes, he really _was_ too cute. Asami did his best to repress his chuckle. It wouldn't do to tease him too much at the moment, not when he was feeling so obviously insecure and vulnerable. He supposed Akihito had no way of knowing just how appealing the combined innocence and wantonness of his responses were. However, Asami couldn't be expected to repress his own predatory response to the sight of it.

"Why are you sorry? We're just getting started."

Asami rose and swept Akihito up over his shoulder, allowing himself a chuckle now as Akihito began to protest and squirm, his kicks hampered by the briefs that still dangled from his ankles. A sharp smack to his ass made him yelp and go still.

"Behave." Asami strode toward the bedroom. "After all, I told you from the beginning that I'd eat you up if you crossed my path again."

Akihito tumbled onto the bed unceremoniously and glared up at Asami beneath the hair falling across his eyes. "That _is_ an euphemism, right?"

Asami laughed. "Come here and find out." He began to undo the buttons of his shirt with deliberate precision, watching Akihito's face as, predictably, he blushed and averted his eyes. They came slowly traveling back as more skin was revealed until he was staring with unconcealed fascination when Asami finally shrugged out of it and tossed it aside.

"What is it?"

Akihito looked up with a guilty start, going red again and shrugging one shoulder. "I thought you might have..."

"Have what?"

"You know...tattoos."

Asami laughed again. "What _have_ you been thinking about me, my cute Akihito?"

Akihito scowled, but Asami just kept smirking as he climbed on to the bed and shoved Akihito onto his back, looming over him on all fours.

"You think I'm Yakuza?"

"How the hell should I know," Akihito retorted defensively.

"I know you snooped around some, my nosy little photographer. You were so anxious to find out more about me. Don't worry." Asami's teeth gleamed. "I find it flattering."

"You're so annoying!"

"You should know, Akihito, many Yakuza today, the younger generation, they don't tattoo themselves, for what I would think are obvious reasons." Asami leaned down to breathe his next words into Akihito's ear. "Also, there might be much more of which to be wary out in the big, bad world than two-bit street thugs and their masters."

Akihito shivered.

"In any case, I would learn not to jump to hasty conclusions if I were you, Akihito. That's my advice." Asami bit the lobe his lips were brushing, making Akihito jerk and unconsciously bare his throat, arching it in invitation. Asami smiled. "Good boy."

He bit down and was rewarded by a low moan from Akihito. He let his arms bend more, allowing his shirt to brush against Akihito's nipples and his thigh to slide between Akihito's thighs. Akihito was already getting hard again, and this time he wouldn't come so soon. Asami would make sure of that.

"Do you want to check the rest of me for tattoos?" He couldn't resist teasing, his mouth hovering over Akihito's.

"Jerk." Akihito's glowering eyes made his arousal spark, more so when he craned his neck up and kissed Asami himself with a rather vicious intensity.

Asami allowed him a moment of control then forced his tongue into Akihito's mouth and his body into submission. Akihito writhed beneath him as Asami brought all his skills to work, reducing the boy beneath him to a needy jumble of nerves and desire. Even so, it was fascinating to observe how quickly he lost himself in the physical pleasure Asami brought to him. He was such a compelling contradiction.

Asami sat back, his eyes traveling over the fine, flushed skin as he undid his slacks and rose up to remove his clothing entirely. The look of terror on Akihito's face when he saw Asami's fully erect cock spring free almost defeated Asami's resolve to not laugh out loud.

He rolled Akihito over, a possessive bite on the back of his neck halting his struggles and causing his back to arch seductively at the same time. He really was like a little cat. Asami smirked, the urge to plunge into that tempting round ass almost overwhelming him.

His control proved stronger, though. He wouldn't take him like that this first time, and there was something to be said for a slow readying of such a delightfully sensitive partner. The helpless gasps and shocked sounds that slipped from Akihito's lips as Asami thrust slick fingers into his tight hole were intensely gratifying.

Akihito clawed at the sheets beneath him, unable to do anything else or probably even formulate any sort of coherent thought at the moment. "_Asami_."

The sweet edge of entreaty in his voice evoked a primal reaction. He was painfully hard, his own erection demanding attention, and Asami wasted no more time to satisfy the need to sink slowly but relentlessly into the incredible heat of Akihito's ass.

"Nngh...no, A-Asami. It's-it's too much..."

His fingers pressed into Akihito's hips with bruising force as the tight passage convulsed around his cock. "Shh..." Asami bent and licked at the shell of Akihito's ear, sliding a hand underneath him to circle his erection, hot as brand against his palm. "Relax."

He stroked firmly, thumb swiping over the head of Akihito's straining cock and coming away sticky. Akihito made a sound low in his throat, almost like a growl. "Yes, that's it." Asami breathed out the words. "Good boy." He stroked again, teasing over the slit once more as he entered Akihito to the hilt with one forceful thrust.

Akihito cried out, going down to his elbows and letting his forehead drop against the mattress. Asami gave no quarter, setting an unforgiving rhythm that reduced Akihito to a series of whimpers, gradually changing in quality as the pain of the new sensations were over-written by the pleasure that each thrust sparked inside him.

He brought Akihito to the brink of release and edged off again and again until the boy was a quivering, sweaty mess, pleading for respite. Still, Asami wanted more. He withdrew, smiling at the anguished sob it earned him, and flipped Akihito onto his back. He sank back inside Akihito, feeling Akihito's heels dig into his hips as the force and speed of his thrusts increased.

Akihito's eyes were dazed and dilated, lips parted as he breathed in time to Asami's rhythm. Asami couldn't resist bending to kiss that pink, slack mouth, eating up the moans as he took Akihito in hand and finally allowed him to approach the release he craved.

Akihito clung to Asami's arms as if he was danger of being swept away by a violent tide, his head tossed back against the pillow and Asami's name on his lips as he came with a sheer abandon that Asami allowed to override his own restraint. He drove into Akihito and emptied into his trembling body moments later.

The full weight of his body landed on Akihito, and he permitted himself to lie there for several moments as arms crept tentatively around his shoulders. His lips curved. The wild thud of Akihito's heart against his chest was strangely endearing, though he gave an internal snort at himself at the sentimental thought.

"Are you all right?" Asami pressed a kiss to Akihito's temple, then slowly eased out of Akihito's body and raised up on his elbows to study him. Akihito's arms fell back to the bed and he stared up at Asami still appearing rather dazed. Asami suppressed a smirk.

Eyes wide and liquid, Akihito nodded languidly; a slow, brilliant smile lighting his face, though it quickly gave way to a self-conscious embarrassment that made him drop his eyes and fidget nervously with the sheet.

Asami gave a heavy sigh. "I'm a bit disappointed, actually."

Remorse for the teasing tightened his chest when Akihito paled, his eyes flying back to Asami's, filled with a wealth of vulnerability and self-doubt. He looked like a kicked puppy, and Asami sighed internally. He must be going soft, but he smiled and leaned down to nip at Akihito's bottom lip. "I _did_ think you were going to be using my given name tonight."

"_Oh_." Akihito's expression lightened, and then he glowered again, finally easing into a pout that Asami found incredibly adorable. "Jerk."

Asami rose to tower over the oh so naive young man sprawled out on the rumpled sheets. "Do you really think it's wise to call names at a time like this when you're about to be put into a very compromising and vulnerable position?"

"Huh?" Akihito's eyes widened as Asami pushed Akihito's thighs wide and began to slide down to the edge of the bed. "What? Again? Already? No, wait! Asami! I have class at 10:00 AM tomorrow morning!"

Asami's dark laugh was one of the last things he remembered clearly for the rest of the night.


	4. Highs and Lows

**Rating:** light R

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to Perchance_to_Write for all her help and feedback and being a wonderful soundboard! And thank you to everyone who has read and left me such lovely comments. You guys definitely inspire me to keep writing. P.S. I think I'll have Chapter 5 posted in a few days, maybe sooner! I have some of it down in black and white already, and most of the rest written in my head.

* * *

><p>"...and that's how we ended up naked in the Kiritappu Wetlands during the hottest July on record."<p>

Akihito wiped tears from the corners of his eyes, sinking low in the chair from the force of his laughter. His date grinned and leaned forward to pour more beer into Akihito's glass.

"Is that really a true story, Wakai-san?"

"One hundred percent." Wakai held up his hand. "I swear it."

Akihito laughed again, straightening up as the server came to clear away their plates. The blind date Kou and Takato had forced on him despite his vocal protests was going exceptionally well. Wakai was funny, nice, good-looking, just that much older to give him an air of worldliness, and downright cool. He raced street bikes for fun, and not only that, his job was awesome too. Being the owner and a travel guide of an extreme outdoor adventure tour company was a total dream job, and it showed in Wakai's enthusiasm when talking about his work. It apparently kept him quite fit too.

Like his friends had said as they'd hustled him into going along with their well-intentioned but highly unwelcome plan, the guy was practically perfect for Akihito. That was why it pissed Akihito off so much that despite his best efforts his thoughts kept turning back to Asami. Asami-that complete and utter bastard.

Sure, he liked Wakai. He was a great guy, and Akihito would love to hang out with him again...just like he loved hanging out with Kou and Takato. It wasn't that he couldn't see that Wakai was attractive, and he was pretty sure from the looks he kept getting that Wakai didn't mind what he was seeing either.

Only, when Akihito thought about what it would actually be like to take things further, just a kiss even, Asami's stupid face rose up in his sights and all he could see were those intense, golden eyes that _always_ made his knees go as weak as a crushing schoolgirl's.

He should have hidden his feelings better and he wouldn't be in this situation now, but once Kou and Takato had gotten fed up with him moping about unaccountably and finagled an admission from him through the use of copious alcohol that he was pretty sure he was gay all things considered, he'd ended up telling them about Asami, some of it anyway, and they had been righteously indignant on his behalf.

They'd even threatened to go and punch him in the nose, as ridiculous and alarming as that thought was. Of course, Asami hadn't even shown his nose once in all this time.

_Stop it_, Akihito growled to himself. _He was just playing with you. He got what he wanted and bailed. A month without one word, and you're still letting him get to you. Get over it._

"Takaba-san?"

His head jerked up and he gave Wakai an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I..."

"You looked like you were thinking hard about something."

Akihito shook his rapidly. "No, it's nothing. Sorry." He smiled, trying to distract Wakai from his absentminded rudeness. He _would_ forget about Asami, whatever it took. "What shall we do next?"

"Well..." Wakai reached for the check, having to fend Akihito off as he quickly tried to take it before Wakai could whisk it out of reach. "No, no. University students should save their money for important things-like beer." He grinned, holding the bill aloft and Akihito had to acquiesce.

"Thank you, Wakai-san." Akihito returned the grin

"It's nothing, but how about going for a ride with me? I rode my bike over."

"Really?" Akihito's eyes went wide. He hadn't been on a bike since his third year of high school and that tiny little accident his mother had blown _completely_ out of proportion. He'd done a lot in those days behind the backs of his parents, but after his mom had threatened to disembowel him with her grandfather's katana that hung over his picture in the alcove off the main room of their house if he'd ever got on one of those "death machines" again, Akihito had wisely decided to pick his battles.

Moments later, he found himself on the back of the bike, his arms around Wakai's waist, the wind whipping the thin fabric of his shirt. It was brilliant, even if he was freezing his ass off in the night air.

He shivered a little when Wakai pulled the bike over, and they stood by the edge of the Sumida River, watching the lights of the Kachidoki Bridge twinkle in the distance.

"You're cold?" Wakai looked chagrined. "I should have thought about you not being dressed for this. Why don't you take this."

He started to shrug out of his thick leather jacket but Akihito waved his hand in negation. "Ah, I'm fine! I'm fine! Now that I'm out of the wind it's not bad at all."

The raised flesh on his arms gave lie to his claim, but Wakai accepted his words without pressing him further. He did move a little closer and smiled. "You know, I wasn't all that excited about a blind date to tell you the truth, but I'm really glad to have met you. I've had a great time tonight."

The faint heat in his cheeks made Akihito glad for the darkness. He gave a nervous laugh, his stomach churning a bit unpleasantly. "I had a good time too, Wakai-san."

"Hm." A teasing glint appeared in his eyes. "Do you think you could manage to call me Hirosuke?"

"Ah, all right." He tried to smile past the excruciating awkwardness he suddenly felt. "Hirosuke-san. Then call me Akihito."

Wakai smiled again. "Akihito."

Before Akihito could process it, he had leaned in and pressed his mouth to Akihito's. Several long seconds passed before Wakai slowly pulled away with a rueful grin.

"I-I'm sorry," Akihito stammered. "I really do like you, and I had a great time, and..."

"It's okay," Wakai interrupted. "If you're not feeling it, then it can't be helped."

"It's just..." Akihito rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. "I _told_ them I wasn't ready for this. You're great. Really."

"Then...is there someone else?"

"No!" Akihito grimaced at his sharp reply and looked up at Wakai apologetically. "I mean, sort of. There was but...he's not around now. It was nothing. Not anything serious, but I guess..." Akihito's voiced dropped and he stared at his feet, distraught and shamed-faced. "I guess I'm still thinking about him."

He couldn't bear to look up and meet Wakai's eyes, but a warm hand landed on his shoulder. "I think I understand where you're coming from, and I know this is all new to you. I had fair enough warning when I agreed to this set up."

Akihito swallowed hard and nodded, murmuring an inarticulate apology.

"No, you misunderstand, Akihito." Wakai spoke soothingly, the warmth in his voice finally compelling Akihito to raise his eyes. "I've been where you are, I know how confusing and overwhelming things can seem, but I just want you to know that if you ever need an ear to bend, you can call me anytime. As a friend."

"That's..." Tears sprang to Akihito's eyes, but he blinked away the moisture. God, what was wrong with him. This guy really was perfect. Stupid, stupid Asami. "_Thank_ _you_."

Wakai grinned. "Anytime. Besides once you get over this idiot who doesn't know enough to hang on to something good, then I get first dibs."

Akihito laughed even as he flushed bright red, once again grateful for the concealing darkness.

"Now," Wakai added playfully, holding out his jacket to Akihito. "I'm wearing long sleeves, so put this on, and I'll take you home."

The whole way back, Akihito couldn't stop castigating himself for throwing away this chance with Wakai, but when he was finally dropped off at his apartment, it was Asami's goodbye kiss that kept playing over in his mind.

Kicking off his shoes, he made his way to the sofa and flopped onto it, curling onto his side and sighing as he once again called up the memories of that morning almost four weeks ago.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving?"<p>

Akihito could have bitten his tongue the moment he saw Asami smirk.

"I wasn't planning on having to leave so early, but something urgent has come up and I need to go in and deal with it in person. Will you miss me, Akihito?"

"As if." Akihito started to scowl but was interrupted by a huge yawn he didn't bother to cover with his hand. "Just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't..."

"I wouldn't what?" Asami looked amused.

"You know what I mean-continue where you left off about..." Akihito rolled his head and groaned as he looked at the alarm clock "_Two hours ago._ I can't believe you kept me up all night." Akihito shifted to a sitting position and gasped, a grimace of pain contorting his features. "How am I even supposed to walk to the train station, you jerk? I kept telling you to take it easy!"

A large hand pushed him back down on his back as Asami chuckled. "I'll have a car take you wherever you want to go. But you're more than welcome to stay and wait for me here in bed until I return."

Akihito snorted. "I've got my own things to do. Waiting around for you in your bed all day _isn't_ one of them." He struggled vainly to sit up again.

"Pity." Asami looked highly entertained by Akihito's efforts, waiting until he'd fallen limp again before scooping him up and striding off toward the bathroom. "Shower with me then. I have just enough time to give you the attention you're craving."

"Craving? What the hell are you saying? I'm not-" Akihito broke off with a moan as Asami pushed him under a hot stream of water and then began to lather him up with firm but gentle strokes that made him aware of every new ache of his body, but it still felt so incredibly good that he decided not to put up a fuss.

He did hiss softly when a soapy finger slipped between the cheeks of his ass, testing. "You're swollen here."

"No shit," Akihito muttered grumpily to cover his furious blush. "Maybe if we hadn't done it so many times in a row!"

Asami laughed again, low in Akihito's ear, as he pressed up against Akihito's backside. He could feel him, half-hard against his ass, and Akihito tensed a bit. He was sure he'd split in two if Asami so much as even thought about fucking him again.

"I guess I'll just have to pleasure you here then." Still soapy, Asami's hand curled around Akihito's erection and, without fanfare, worked him to a lazy morning climax that Akihito had to admit felt wonderful. He sunk back into Asami's embrace, letting him support his weight. If he was going to make him like this, then he could just bear the responsibility.

Warm laughter rumbled in his ear, and the arms squeezed tighter for a moment before Asami helped him stand properly, steadying him before moving under the spray of water himself and quickly rinsing off. Akihito watched with rather grudging admiration the way the water highlighted every sculpted ridge of Asami's admittedly fantastic body.

He hastily averted his eyes when Asami shut off the water and turned toward him. A fluffy white towel landed on his head, and Akihito gave him a dirty look but began to towel off anyway. His eyes widened in appreciation. The towel was huge and impossibly soft. He hadn't known they even made towels that felt this luxurious.

Without thinking, he rubbed it against his cheek and smiled. "Where did you get these towels?"

Asami laughed again, but didn't answer, leaving Akihito to trail after him back into the bedroom.

"Would you like me to order breakfast up for you?"

"Ah, no. That's okay. I'll grab something on the way to class."

He watched for a moment as Asami began to dress, pulling on black briefs first, then going to the closet that was filled with more suits than Akihito had ever seen in one place. When he shrugged into a crisp, white shirt and began to button it, casting an amused look at Akihito over his shoulder, Akihito flushed and turned away uncomfortably.

What was he doing staring at Asami like that? He needed to find his own clothes and get out of there. His underwear was crumpled on the floor at the foot of the bed. He swore he could feel the heat of Asami's gaze when he bent over to pick them up, but he didn't dare look around to check. He just stepped into them as quickly as he could, probably looking as graceless as Asami was elegant.

His shirt had been flung into the far corner of the room. Akihito just shrugged at the wrinkles as he pulled it over his head. It smelled a little like fixer too, but it wasn't like he had a choice. He had to pad out to the main room to find his jeans, where Asami had ripped them off and left them pooled by the window.

The unfiltered morning light made him squint. His temples throbbed a little, reminding him of the previous night that certainly had not been spent in refreshing slumber. The city was already bustling along below him: cars on the street and people scurrying on the sidewalks. And he was high above it in some surreal dream that he felt like he couldn't quite wake up from.

The sharp slap on his ass brought him right out of it. He glared in the face of Asami's amused grin, and pulled his jeans on with a clumsy little hop.

"Hands off. My body can't take anymore of you this morning."

"Now now. You shouldn't underestimate yourself, Akihito. Unfortunately, I don't have time to prove to you just how wrong you are at the moment. But I'll see you soon."

Before Akihito could make any further protests, Asami reeled him in and gave him a lingering kiss that spread warmth right down to the tips of Akihito's toes. Once again, Akihito found himself clinging to the arms of Asami's pristine suit jacket as Asami slowly drew back, his eyes lit with smug amusement.

"Have a good day at school. Don't forget to look both ways before crossing the street."

Akihito's middle finger shot up and the sound of Asami's laughter stayed in his ears even after the door had shut behind him.

"Asshole."

Then a slow, involuntary smile spread over Akihito's face. Embarrassed by his own reaction, he buried his face in his hands and shook his head back and forth.

Somehow, though, even calculus seemed like something to look forward to today.


	5. Somebody's Watching

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the distinct lack of Asami in this chapter. Things were getting too long, so I decided to split things into two chapters. I solemnly swear that he will show up in Chapter 6. It will be posted soon!

* * *

><p>Another long, sleepless night had a galvanizing affect on Akihito. He got angry. He was done with moping around, wasting all his energy on thinking about useless things. It still made his face burn with humiliation when he thought about those first few days after Asami had taken him to his place, actually thinking he might call or show up. He'd been so stupid, jumping every time his phone rang. He knew better now.<p>

Still, if Asami thought he could just play with him then toss him aside and hope that Akihito would slink away quietly, then he had greatly underestimated him.

Akihito had been foolish to even give the bastard a chance in the first place. Even if he put on a good front about being a legitimate businessman, Akihito knew very well he was involved in shady business, no matter that he'd only been able to scare up a flimsy rumor or two. It was obvious to him now that Asami had probably planned this all along, maybe just for the misfortune of crossing Asami's path at all and daring to stand up to him. He'd set out to make Akihito fall for him, to make him trust him even a little, and then he'd shown his true colors.

It wasn't like Akihito _had_ fallen for him. That was going too far. No, he'd just been swept up in Asami's wake for a while. But that didn't mean he had actually started to _care_ about Asami. Who would like a pushy, arrogant bastard like that? Besides, he'd never ever actually believed that Asami wanted anything from him other than to get into his pants. He wasn't some silly kid who had been expecting romance and flowers or anything like that. He just didn't like being treated as a joke or someone that could be ignored and taken lightly.

Anyway, he'd promised himself all those months ago that he'd get _something_ on Asami Ryuichi, and now he'd keep that promise. Asami wouldn't know what hit him, and he'd regret the day he'd decided to mess with Takaba Akihito. The only question had been: which camera would he bring with him on his quest to see-he shook his head violently-to _dig up dirt_ on Asami.

He smiled grimly as the train slid to a stop and he got out, pushing through the crowd to get to the top of the stairs and out on the street. First stop was the station, where he would see if he could turn up anything that might be helpful in his...investigation. Yeah, that was the right way to put it. It would be good to see Yama-san anyway. Funny how after all his run-ins with the police back in high school, minor though they were, Yama-san's station had become kind of a comfort zone for him.

At least Yama-san always talked straight to him and treated him like more than a troublesome kid. Mostly. Not that had he had any intention of telling Yama-san what had happened with Asami. No, he'd just see if he couldn't ferret out some real info on what went on behind Asami's public face.

He was waved through to the back by the cops at the front desk, and he continued on toward Yama-san's office. The blinds were down but Akihito could see through the open slats that he was on the phone, slumped in his chair with a tired, rumpled air, and he appeared to be arguing with whoever was on the other end.

Not wanting to intrude, Akihito stood just outside the cracked door to the office and waited.

"I told you not to worry. I'm handling the situation."

He gave an angry sigh. "Of course I don't think of her that way. I just meant that I'm making sure she'll be taken care of."

Akihito's brows drew together as Yama-san rubbed tiredly at the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, I'll call the hospital again. Yes. Yes. I promise." He sighed again. "I've got to go now. Yes, I'll see you at dinner."

He hung up the phone and only then noticed Akihito waiting outside. He waved him in.

"Akihito-kun, it's been a while. What have you been up to lately? Tagging the sides of delivery vans again?"

"Oi! That was a long time ago! Are you ever going to let me live kind of stuff down?"

"No."

Akihito made a face and plopped himself in the chair in front of Yama-san's desk. "What's up with you? Everything okay?"

"What?" Yama-san glanced at the phone. "Oh, you heard that? It's nothing." He dismissed the concern with a shrug, picking up a mug of dark, oily liquid. "Just some administrative business I need to take care of. My daughter had to go in for a few tests, and dealing with insurance companies is always a nightmare."

He took a noisy sip of his coffee then spat it back out. "Ergh, it's gone cold. Saito!"

"Yeah, boss." A young, clean-shaven cop stuck his head in the door.

"Stick this in the microwave for me."

"I'll just pour you a new cup."

"Nah, this one has just right the combination of sugar and cream and coffee."

Akihito tipped his chair back on its back legs and shot Yama-san a cheeky grin. "Haven't you heard that stuff will stunt your growth?"

"Is that what happened to you?"

Disgruntled, Akihito let his chair drop back down with a loud clatter. "Hmph, I come by to keep you company and this is how you treat me."

"Sorry, kid. It's been a rough day." Yama-san ran fingers through his short hair, leaving it even more rumpled than before. His red-rimmed eyes gave Akihito the once over. "You _have_ been staying out of trouble, I hope."

"Of course." Akihito's grin popped up again. "In fact, I was really hoping to start helping you out around here. If I want to be a really amazing photojournalist then I need to get some experience. Anything good going down right now?" He patted his camera bag fondly. "I'll capture whatever you want in my viewfinder."

Yama-san snorted. "Come back after you finish school and we'll talk."

"But I'm ready now. Seriously, Yama-san, just give me a chance, a tiny little lead, and I promise I'll come back with pictures that will knock your socks off."

"No can do. You should be worried about homework and having fun right now, not chasing after criminals."

Saito came in and set down the mug down on Yama-san's desk, then leaned against the doorsill, looking on in interest.

"But, Yama-san-"

"I said no, kid. I mean it." He leveled a forbidding look at Akihito, who was about to try protesting one more time in spite of it when the phone rang.

"Yamazaki." He listened for a moment. "I'm on my way." The phone slammed back in the cradle and Yama-san got up, cursing. "Listen kid," he said sternly as he pulled on his jacket. "Concentrate on school right now, not the streets. You've always been reckless, and after all we've been through to get your head on straight, I don't want you to come to a bad end now. Got it?"

Akihito gave a sulky nod, and Yama-san ruffled his hair on the way out. "There's plenty of time for all the rest of it."

Well, that was that. Akihito sighed and slumped down in his chair. He hadn't even had a chance to work Asami into the conversation. And so much for not being treated like a kid.

"Detective Yamazaki is right, you know. Just last week one of the reporters that comes around here got threatened by one of the gangs he was sniffing after." Saito brayed laughter. "Apparently, he came on really strong with one of their girlfriends, who works at one of their hostess bars."

"I wasn't planning on flirting in some hostess bar! I was going to do _real_ investigating!" Indignantly, Akihito straightened up in the seat.

"Hey, it's all real investigation if it gets you the information you need. Remember that."

Struck by a sudden thought, Akihito smiled. "I'll bet you're working on something really cool now, aren't you, Saito?"

The young cop visibly preened, clearly enjoying the admiration. "I'm working a case now that we're just about to wrap up. I can't tell you the details, but it's going to be a pretty big story when it finally breaks."

"Wow," Akihito breathed, feigning awe. "So do you ever work on any of the gang-related stuff?"

"Sometimes we work with the Organized Crime division. Usually, though, it's with the Department of Security when we're working on a drug bust."

"Have you ever gone after a really big player?"

"It takes years to build a case like that. It's not easy to do. Sometimes you have to settle for the smaller busts. Chip away at the infrastructure, you know?"

"Ah, I see." Akihito nodded. "So if you wanted to, say, go after someone like...um...Asami Ryuichi, how would you go about it?"

"Asami Ryuichi?" Saito frowned. "I don't know much about him. No one does. High class club owner, right? I've heard a buddy of mine over in Organized Crime mention him a few times. Not part of one of the established groups. He's a big deal, though, yeah. A real up and comer a few years ago and now a major power in Tokyo. He's clean, though. I mean on the surface. They haven't been able to pin so much as a parking violation on him. He's into everything: real estate, stocks, politics, entertainment."

Akihito leaned forward. "So what does O.C. want with him then?"

"Well, he's rumored to be involved in smuggling: drugs, guns. You know."

"Wow."

"Yeah, stay far away from him, kid. Guys like that, they have no qualms about doing exactly as they please, and they have the money and influence to back it up. A guy like that would eat you up and spit you out if you got too close."

"Yeah," Akihito's eyes narrowed. "I can believe that."

"Well, I better get back to my reports. Take it easy, kid."

"Yeah, see you later," Akihito said absentmindedly, already planning his next move.

* * *

><p>Shit, he was so bored, not to mention, tired, cramped, and smelling like a carton of sour milk that had been steeped in rotten onions. Three days of casing out Asami's various establishments and nothing. Though, he'd gotten quite familiar with the tiny alley he was currently camped out in.<p>

His first idea had been silly. He could admit that. There had been no reason to even check out Sion Group's corporate headquarters. One look at the expensive neighborhood and the imposing, modern building that housed Asami's main offices, and Akihito realized that he stuck out like a sore thumb. He wouldn't be able to easily get past the security in the lobby, and even if he did it would be too much of a risk. Asami would surely recognize him even if he was wearing some sort of disguise.

And it's not like Asami would be conducting drug deals out of his corporate headquarters. In fact, it didn't seem like Asami conducted _any_ business out of those offices. He'd spent several hours of the day peering through his long-focus lens and hadn't caught one glimpse of Asami or any of the men he'd seen him with before. He tried not to dwell too long on the cause of the disappointment that made him feel as if he'd swallowed a ball of lead.

Eventually, he'd gone down the list of clubs he was able to confirm Asami owned. In the end, he'd chosen Sion to case. After all, it was Asami's first club, the flagship, and it was apparently the most exclusive, where the rich and powerful in Tokyo went for privacy for whatever forms of entertainment or business went on behind the plain, but intimidating doors that barred entry to the inner sanctum. It was also the one to which Asami had invited him so long ago. He'd bet anything that Asami showed up there pretty often.

The first night he waited for hours, taking long shots of people slipping out of expensive cars and through those formidable doors. He'd gotten an education in the types of people to which Asami catered. He didn't recognize all of them, but enough to know that plenty of the movers and shakers of the city passed through those doors and possibly under Asami's influence.

Still, there was no sign of Asami. There were no signs of any underhanded business either. It wasn't until the second evening, quite late in the night, almost late enough to be considered early morning did it seep into Akihito's awareness that the sleek black car-looking like any number of sleek black cars that had driven up to the club that night-was actually one he'd been noticing for a while. He'd seen it yesterday too, in fact, because he'd absently noted then that the license plate number reminded him of his grandparent's street address.

Not like that was a big scoop, but it was curious, especially since he was sure the car had driven slowly by the club a few times throughout the night and hadn't stopped once. He wondered if they were waiting for something or someone, or maybe just looking for them.

This time he tapped the license plate number into his cell phone to have checked out later. It was so late, it seemed most of the club had cleared out already, that he'd almost given up for the evening and was about to pack away his camera and leave for the night when a younger-looking man came out of the back alley door to the club-the alley Akihito had made sure to have a clear view of, hence his smelly surroundings and the fact that he'd probably be scrubbing grime off for hours.

The man was carrying a black trash bag, and he tossed it over the slatted wooden fence that screened the dumpster area. His next actions made Akihito tense, scenting potential action. The man cocked his head, appearing to be listening for something, and he looked around quickly before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up as he strolled casually to the end of the alley and checked out the street.

The two men who had been guarding the front doors all night had already gone inside, and the sidewalk was clear of people. He finished his smoke and flicked it away before heading back to the recesses of the alley. Akihito got several shots of the man, but it was when he looked over his shoulder one more time, then crouched down to wedge a small, wrapped package into a low corner-Akihito thought it was by a loose section of bricks-hidden by a thatch of weeds, that his gaze really sharpened and he clicked a series of shots in rapid execution. He knew he'd gotten at least of few that included the man's face and his hand on the package.

The man had just stood up and began to head back to the door when it opened and an irate older man started yelling at him to smoke on his own time and get back inside and finish cleaning up. His voice carried quite well across the now quiet street, and Akihito almost felt sorry for the guy getting yelled at. Almost.

He wondered what was in the package. Drugs, maybe? It seemed a little strange, though. He couldn't imagine Asami involved in something that seemed so petty. Was someone supposed to come and pick it up? Was the man stealing something and just stashing it there? Was he coming back for it later?

For a moment, Akihito was tempted to work his way over there and see for himself exactly what it was. A rarely exercised sense of self-preservation kept him where he was, though. He didn't know enough about what was going on to risk that yet. He'd wait a little longer and see what happened.

Less than an hour had passed before the door onto the alley opened again, and a group of chattering employees filed out, parting at the mouth of the alley and going their separate ways-the man he'd seen earlier included. Soon, there was nothing to be heard but the distant sound of sparse traffic on busier streets. He waited fifteen minutes to make sure the man wouldn't be coming back and then his curiosity grew too strong. He had to know what was in the package.

He stood up and moved forward, sticking close to the wall. The street was empty, the front of the club dark. He took one step out onto the sidewalk, and his heart froze. The soft purr of an expensive car disturbed the stillness of the night and Akihito jumped back into the concealing shadows, his heart beating hard.

It was the same car he'd noticed before, only this time it pulled to a stop in front of the alley and idled. A door on the far side opened and a man dressed in dark clothes got out. He went straight to the hiding place of the package and retrieved it, wasting no time in returning to the car.

Akihito had the presence of mind, at least, to snap shot after shot. He watched the car drive away, and then slipped quietly away. The trains would be running in a couple of hours. He'd buy a hot drink and a sweet bun somewhere and think about what he should do next.

He couldn't wait to get home and develop his shots, though. Apart from the excruciating boredom of the waiting, and the bad smells, and the niggling thoughts that he had _so much_ classwork to catch up on, the last bit of it had been pretty freaking exciting. He could get totally get addicted to this.

In the security room inside Sion, a man stood in front of the many monitors that lined the walls, speaking into his small cell phone. "Yes, Asami-sama. It happened just as you predicted."

He touched the rim of his glasses and cleared his throat. "There _was_ something odd." His gaze lit on one of the monitors where the image had been frozen and enlarged. "Someone else appears to have been watching, taking photographs. Yes, our front security cameras captured him. He was in an alley across the street. What? Oh, yes sir."

He moved quickly to a computer terminal and typed rapidly, then picked up his phone again. "Did you receive it?"

"Yes, he's gone now. No, I don't think he was seen by anyone else. He left soon after the pick up. Should I-" He broke off, his eyebrows drawing together as he listened. "Yes. Understood. I'll see you in two days, Asami-sama."

He shut his phone and looked up at the monitor again. He had thought the boy looked familiar. Resigned, he shook his head. His boss's peculiar taste in lovers had been taken to new levels this time. He snorted and spoke to the empty room.

"I thought you said he was harmless?"


	6. Can't Fight It

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading, everyone! Our favorite crime lord will finally grace us with his presence. :)

* * *

><p>The low coffee table was covered with scattered books and notes. Akihito slumped over them groaning into his crossed arms. He was <em>never<em> putting off a paper until the last minute again.

His cell phone beeped as a message came in, and he sat up to read it, a grin spreading over his face and his thumbs rapidly working to type back a reply. At least Kou was in the same boat he was, working on a program for his Computer Physics class. Akihito shuddered at the thought of all the math involved. Things could definitely be worse.

With a sigh, he pulled his laptop closer and eyed the page count. Only about three pages to go, he could do this. A healthy swig from his energy drink and Akihito straightened his spine.

"Right. Back to work!"

He couldn't help but think, though, that even hours of tedious waiting crouched in filth of unknown origins was much preferable to this.

Another page had somehow filled up with his thoughts on photojournalism and visual ethics, when his doorbell rang. Akihito frowned. He hadn't ordered takeout, and it was pretty late. Maybe it was Takato, he thought doubtfully.

The doorbell rang again as he climbed to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

He yanked open the door, ready to give whomever it was a hard time, but pulled up short, the blood rushing out of his face, when he saw Asami standing on his door step with that hateful smirk on his lips.

For a moment, he felt so light-headed it almost made him dizzy, then the blood rushed back and he shot Asami a nasty look and attempted to slam the door in his face.

Of course, Asami already had a foot in the door, and his hand easily planted against the frame, pushing it open again. Fine, then, Akihito shrugged and turned his back on him. If Asami wanted to come in so much, he didn't care. Let him come in, spout whatever bullshit he was going to, and then Akihito would kick him out. Akihito would stay cool, though. He wouldn't let Asami affect him one little bit.

He sat down at his table again and pretended to browse through his notes.

"What? No hello kiss, Akihito?"

Bastard! Akihito kept his eyes on the papers, trying to ignore the way his heart was trying to beat out of his chest.

The front door shut and after a moment Asami walked slowly toward him. Akihito could see from the corner of his eye when he stopped a few feet away and simply waited. When the silence finally got to him, Akihito looked up.

Asami was studying him thoughtfully, his hands in his pockets, cutting an elegant figure in Akihito's tiny studio apartment. He felt a sudden, irrational urge to apologize for the state of his room. Even the futon hadn't been put away after he'd gotten up in the morning.

God, what was he thinking? As if he cared that Asami might be offended by his messy and common home. In fact, he _hoped_ it made the jerk uncomfortable.

"You're still here?" With affected surprise, he widened his eyes, proud that his voice was steady since his pulse rate was currently off the charts.

Asami smiled. "Of course. I do plan on staying a while after all." As if to prove his point, Asami shrugged out of his suit jacket and folded it over the computer chair in front of Akihito's small desk area.

Akihito snapped. "What do you think you're doing?" His fists balled, crumpling the paper he held. "You need to leave. Now!"

Asami merely looked amused, not budging from where he now leaned against the wall. "Now now. Is that any way to treat a guest?"

"You're not a guest! I didn't invite you here! You're a-" Akihito broke off, turning his face away angrily as his cheeks went red.

"I'm what, Akihito?" He couldn't help stealing a look at Asami. His voice was soft but Akihito tensed when Asami moved away from the wall and crouched next to him, somehow making even that look graceful.

"Tell me."

Oh God, he was too close. That scent he couldn't forget was bringing everything back all at once. Akihito swallowed, anger and confusion and hurt and embarrassment vying for the top spot of his emotional heap.

"You're...you..."

Asami stared at him patiently, waiting for him to finish, his expression unreadable.

Akihito choked on his words, and Asami lifted a hand toward him. Startled, he flinched, freezing as Asami's fingers brushed hair out of his eyes, then stroked down his cheek with seeming affection.

No! This wasn't-he couldn't just-

Akihito struck his hand away and glared, scooting back out of easy reach.

"Don't touch me! You think you can just show up whenever you like? I'm not some toy you can play with and toss aside at your convenience!"

"So that's it." Asami nodded as if Akihito's words confirmed what he'd been thinking all along.

"What are you talking about?" Akihito ground out.

"Obviously, I've neglected you for too long and you're all worked up over it." He smiled. "Have you been missing me? You're very cute."

"Shut up, you jerk! That's not it!" Akihito rose to his knees, hands balled at his sides and turning the full force of his glare on Asami.

"Then what is it?" Asami cocked his head, one eyebrow lifting with what Akihito took to be mocking amusement. "From where I stand, it seems you've been anxiously waiting for me."

"Ha!" Akihito was so mad, he was trembling from the force of it. "Like I would!" He could feel angry tears pricking at his eyes, but he refused to give Asami the satisfaction of seeing them. That would be the final humiliation. He widened them as much as possible to stave them off.

The amusement faded from Asami's expression, and his sharp gaze softened slightly. He sighed. "I suppose I do owe you an apology. I had planned to see you much sooner than this."

"You think I care?" Akihito laughed abruptly, unconvincingly. "You think I was expecting to see you again? I knew all along this was nothing, just a game, a fuck. Mission accomplished. So..._._"

"Is that what it was?"

Akihito raised his chin.

Asami smirked. "Well, then. If that's what it was then there's no reason we can't continue the game." Long fingers slid up and began to loosen the knot of his tie.

"No way!" Akihito scrambled to his feet and backed up to the counter of his tiny kitchenette. "Look, I don't care what you do as long as it's not with me!"

Asami rose to his feet, the tie dangling loose around his neck now. "Don't be childish. I had urgent, unexpected business that took me out of the country that same morning I last saw you. I've been extremely busy: putting out fires..." His lips quirked upward. "Managing other attention-seeking brats who should know better than to provoke me."

A wave of jealousy sudden and strong blind sided Akihito, and the resulting unpleasant surge of bile in his stomach made him feel nauseous. Other attention-seeking brats? What and who was Asami talking about? Had he really been abroad all this time, and what exactly had he been up to?

Akihito shook his head. Whatever it was, there was still no excuse...

"You're calling me a brat? Fuck you! And I don't care where you were!" His resolution to play it cool flew out the window. "They don't have phones where you were? Email? Where did you go? Mars?"

Asami chuckled, looking as if he regarded Akihito's reaction as a victory.

"So you admit you wanted me to call." Akihito watched warily as he shortened the distance between then. "In hindsight, perhaps I should have made more of an effort."

"You didn't make any effort at all! Do you play with lots of people like this? Tossing them aside and moving on when you get bored?" Akihito winced when he realized what he said and added belatedly, "Not-I mean, not that I even care."

Asami's arms caged him on both sides. Akihito shrank back against the counter.

"You don't care?" Amusement lit his eyes when Akihito couldn't repress as shiver. "You're not craving more of my touch?"

"I'm not," Akihito muttered with weak anger, overwhelmed by Asami's dominating presence. He made a valiant effort to regroup, flinging a barb back in a desperate attempt to deflect the turn of conversation. "Anyway, if I were you, I'd be more concerned about what's happening to your business closer to home instead of playing around where ever you were or here with me!"

A brow lifted. "And that's supposed to mean what?"

He gave Asami an angry push and ducked beneath his arm, stomping over to a crate and pulling out a plain folder that he shoved at Asami. "Kind of shady looking stuff to be going on at a "respectable" club, don't you think? It doesn't look as if it's the kind of thing you'd like to be connected with, does it? Or did you already know all about it?"

Asami slowly went through the photos inside. "Nice shots."

Disappointment at his reaction made Akihito frown. "Is that all you have to say?"

The corners of Asami's mouth twitched a little. "You must have been-how does one say it?-'casing out the joint' for several hours.

God, he was _such_ an asshole. Akihito jerked the folder out of Asami's hand and threw it on the counter. "You did know it about then."

"Yes, I knew. Someone wanted to steal something from me, so I let them."

Despite himself, Akihito was curious. "You let them?"

Asami smiled and Akihito could see the smug satisfaction in his eyes. "It might not turn out to be exactly what they thought it would be."

Okay, a set up. That _was_ a little cool.

"What did you do with these pictures?" Asami's question cut into his thoughts.

His eyes flew wide. "Huh?"

"Did you give copies to the police? What were your plans for them? You did take them for some purpose, right?"

"Uh," Akihito hedged. That _had_ been his intent in watching Sion. Definitely. The only reason he hadn't taken them in is because there wasn't any _obvious_ wrong doing going on. Otherwise...

"You didn't turn them in, did you?"

"That's-" Akihito started angrily, "That's because-"

"Because you just wanted an excuse to look for me?"

"God, you're such an arrogant prick! That's not it! You're so annoying! Just get out. I don't ever want to see you again! I hate you!"

The words obviously irritated Asami. His eyes narrowed, and he finally seemed to lose his patience. The satisfaction Akihito felt in that was quickly lost as Asami roughly shoved him up against the wall. When his teeth latched onto Akihito's earlobe and tugged sharply before releasing it, Akihito forgot to breathe.

"Tell me you don't want this." His hands began to travel slowly over Akihito's body.

Oh God. He should shove Asami away. He should-

"Just admit it. You came to the club because you wanted to see me. No other reason."

"No," Akihito breathed. "You're wrong."

"Liar."

And now Asami's lips were on his throat. Akihito felt weak, so weak inside and out. Was he really just going to let Asami use him again? _No_!

"You honestly think I've been waiting around for you? Ha! Shows what you know." His voice got stronger as he pushed Asami away. "I-I had a date while you were gone. And he was great. _Considerate_," he emphasized with a dirty look at Asami. "And _really_ cool. He had a motorcycle and we went for a ride and we-"

Asami shoved him back against the wall again, pinning him there hard enough that Akihito found it difficult to take a breath.

"Considerate?" Instead of looking pissed off, Asami only looked darkly amused. "Is that how he fucked you? Considerately?"

Akihito blushed and averted his gaze. How he wished he could lie believably and throw it in Asami's face that he and Wakai had...

A low rumble of laughter made his eyes fly back to Asami's. "Or was he too _considerate_ to fuck you?" When Akihito's cheeks flamed even brighter, Asami smirked knowingly. "I'll wager he wanted to, though."

Humiliated, Akihito glared defiantly. "He kissed me!"

Asami's eyes narrowed. "Did he?" He reached up, then, brushing his thumb across Akihito's mouth. "It seems like he's not around now, though. And you keep referring to him in the past tense. Very telling. I'll bet..." Asami leaned in, his mouth hovering scant centimeters from Akihito's. "I'll bet when he kissed you, you couldn't help comparing his kisses to mine, could you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Akihito said shakily.

"You're such a bad liar, Akihito, but you're awfully cute. Now behave and stop making such a fuss. I already offered an apology-something few ever receive from me." Asami gently stroked the line of his jaw. "I promise I won't neglect you for so long again."

God help him, but there was a part of him that wanted to give in to that smooth voice and those mesmerizing eyes, despite the utter arrogance and condescension the conceited jerk was oozing. His mind rebelled but his body and, to be honest, his feelings unfortunately staked out the larger part.

He made one last ditch effort to save himself.

"Look, I know you think you're all that, but I don't need to be involved with someone who's life is like...yours. So...so you need to leave. Just...get lost. I'm _not_ inter-mmph!"

The kiss crumbled all his defenses and instead of struggling or shoving Asami away, Akihito found himself locked into the embrace, his pride shattered into a million pieces at his feet. Surely those raw, needy sounds weren't coming from?

When their mouths finally parted, Akihito was panting heavily. He stared up, almost uncomprehending as Asami pulled the tie through his collar and tested it in both hands.

"It's too bad if that's how you think. You already belong to me, and I have no intention of letting you get away now. When a stray cat turns up on my doorstep, and I take the trouble to feed it and tame it, then I'm entitled to put a leash on it and keep it close."

_That_ penetrated the fog. "What? How _dare_ you! I'm not a-ahhh-Asami!"

Within seconds, Akihito's wrists were bound by Asami's silk tie and he landed on his rumpled futon almost hard enough to have the breath knocked out of him. Asami was over him in a flash and he offered Akihito a wicked grin that sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. "We have a lot of time to make up for. But don't worry, I'll make sure my little pet is thoroughly played with before morning."

It was the sound of a siren wailing somewhere close outside that woke Akihito in the morning. Shit, it couldn't be this bright outside already. A heavy arm settled over his side and pulled him back against a solid chest. "If there's any justice in the world, that noise is someone coming to arrest you," Akihito mumbled in a gravelly voice.

Asami's chuckle vibrated by his ear. "You seem so taken with the idea of me being involved in illegal activities, Akihito. Does the idea excite you so much?"

"Shut up." Akihito closed his eyes again. "I'm still mad at you. So what was such a big deal you couldn't pick up a phone during your little trip?" He wasn't exactly expecting an answer, but he wasn't expecting Asami's question either.

"Well, why didn't _you_ call me?"

Akihito's eyes snapped open. What kind of question was _that_?

"H-huh?"

"You heard me. Did you ever give a thought to _my_ feelings? What was I to think after so long when I didn't hear one word from you?"

Of course. The bastard was just winding him up. Akihito was too tired and messed up-God, how many places _were_ there to be sore?-to move, much less get angry. "You're making fun of me. Asshole."

Sounding entirely refreshed and way too amused Asami continued with what he obviously considered his witty humor. "You had your way with me and then nothing...and you seemed like such a sweet boy."

"I really, _really_, hate you."

"Yes, obviously. I could really see that last night, especially when you-"

"Shut up!" Blushing, Akihito rolled over with great effort and met Asami's teasing gaze. "I'm serious. I really want to know."

Asami sighed, his fingers drumming against Akihito's hip. As a sullen pout began to settle over Akihito's features he laughed softly, indulgently. "All right, then. I'll tell you."

He stared at Akihito for a moment until his eyebrows lifted in impatience.

"Let's just say that someone I met a few years ago who holds a grudge against me decided now would be a good time to...test the limits of my organization. He created some situations overseas that I needed to handle personally. Honestly, it was more of an irritation than anything serious, but certain tempers had to be soothed, differences of opinion mediated, operations fine-tuned, that sort of thing. I wasn't in one spot long, nor did I have a lot of privacy."

He put a finger to Akihito's lips as he opened his mouth to protest. "However, I will admit that I should have made the effort." His lips curved into a smirk. "It would have been the _considerate_ thing to do."

He laughed as Akihito snapped suddenly at his finger, his eyebrows drawn together fiercely.

"It turned out that the chaos was, as I suspected, an attempt to divert my attention. I sent my man back before me to handle the matter. My old acquaintance went to so much trouble to get my attention and acquire information that we decided he shouldn't leave Tokyo empty-handed."

"You mean-_that's_ what the whole package in the alley thing was about?"

The shark-like grin Asami sported was rather startling and Akihito blinked. He was fairly certain he wouldn't want to be the one responsible for that expression.

"In the process, we also were able to flush out a couple of employees with dubious loyalties. strengthen my overseas holdings, and teach my acquaintance a valuable lesson. All in all, time well spent. Aside from a minor regret or two." He gave Akihito a suggestive smirk.

Akihito rolled his eyes. Yeah, nice try. "You suck at sweet talk, or whatever the hell you'd call it." He ignored the amusement that lit up Asami's eyes. "So what did you do to that guy anyway? The one with the grudge? Why's he so pissed at you?"

The amusement dropped away and Asami's expression slid into impassivity. After a moment, he spoke. "He thinks I shot him. And that I killed his father."

Well, fuck. Akihito gaped. "Um...did you?"

That cool gaze narrowed and Akihito held his breath.

"No."

He expelled the pent up air with a whoosh, then quirked a brow. "Is that what you meant by managing brats? Why don't you just call him up and tell him you didn't do it?"

The icy expression thawed again as Asami moved, rolling him onto his back and looming over him. "It's complicated. Nothing for you to worry about. Or to be jealous over," he added, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Akihito scowled, trying to ignore the heat he felt blooming in his cheeks. "Don't treat me like a kid."

The evil smirk was back. Sexy, his mind whispered traitorously.

"As you wish."

He bit his lip as Asami descended upon his already ravaged body. He was going to die.

Asami laughed.

Shit. Did he say that out loud?

"Asami, you jerk." He moaned as Asami punctuated Akihito's insult with a bite. "I'm going to get a failing grade on my paper," Akihito wailed. "And _that's_ all your fault too!"


	7. Best Laid Plans

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** About a couple of months down the road...

* * *

><p>"Aw, come on, Aki. Come out with us." Kou nudged Takato with his elbow. "Tell him, Takato. Make him come."<p>

"I told you I can't tonight."

"Your part-time job is supposed to be just that. _Part-time_. And summer break is almost over!"

Akihito shrugged off Kou's whining. "Sorry, but I'm getting extra money to help shoot this wedding reception tonight. Being second camera to sensei is really good experience, even if it is a lame event."

"At least there'll be a lot of pretty girls there, I'll bet." Kou smiled, resting his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. "You always get all the lucky breaks, Akihito."

"Idiot." Takato smacked him upside the head. "Do you _ever_ think about the things you say before you say them?"

Akihito rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so lucky. The last time I shot a wedding, all the old ladies kept coming up to me and telling me how cute I am and wanting to take pictures with _me_. Sensei wasn't too happy about it." Takato and Kou snickered. "And I've had _zero_ luck getting to do any _interesting_ work."

Takato smashed his cigarette out in the ashtray that sat on Akihito's low coffee table. "Your cop friend still won't give you any jobs?"

"No. He's been treating me like a complete kid. I don't know what his problem is lately. He's acting like something crawled up his ass and died." Akihito's glum pout made them both laugh again. "Anyway." He brightened, uncrossing his legs and rising to get them all another soda. "I want to finish planning out the party after I get home tonight."

"Did you tell him about it yet?"

"It's a _surprise_ party, you doof."

Kou ducked Takato's smack this time. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"I'm gonna talk to one of the guys that works for him tomorrow, so he can help me coordinate getting him there. You guys will definitely come, right?"

"Of course!"

"We wouldn't miss this for anything, Aki. We've been dying to meet this dude since you told us about him. Who else are you going to invite?"

"I'm keeping it small since I can't afford anything really fancy but I was planning to ask Kirishima-he's, like, his personal assistant or something-for the names of a couple of his friends. I figure I can email them the details, or maybe send out an eVite."

"You still thinking about karaoke?"

"Yeah. We can go to Decibel. Get a private room. Lots of booze to break the ice."

"Do people his age like karaoke?"

Akihito frowned at the doubt in Kou's voice.

"What are you talking about? We see drunk middle-aged salary men in those places all the time, and he's much cooler than them, and he's not nearly as old."

"Anyway," Takato interjected. "Who doesn't like karaoke? I think it's a great idea, Aki."

They clinked soda cans as Akihito beamed.

"Hey, I think it's a good idea too!" Kou protested. "Only I thought it would be cool to have it at his fancy club. I mean, what's the point of having a rich boyfriend if you don't take advantage of it?"

"No way! That's just him throwing his own birthday party. _I_ want to do something for _him_!"

"Okay, we get it! Jeez!"

Takato intervened. "Are you seeing him tonight?"

"Nah, he's out of town on business until tomorrow night. That's why I have to swing by and talk to Kirishima tomorrow morning."

"He sure does go out of town a lot."

"Yeah, I guess so." A slight frown settled over Akihito's features, then his brow cleared and he laughed. "But it's funny really. Who would've thought the lives of a lowly university student and a mysterious kingpin of the Tokyo elite would be so compatible?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, we both stay up really late, so our schedules actually gel pretty nicely. I do my thing. He does his thing. And we meet up-"

"For hot sex!" A huge, impish smile lit up Kou's face.

Akihito crumpled his can and chucked it as Kou's head, shooting a dirty look at the snickering Takato.

"We meet up," he continued loudly, "when it's convenient to both of us-which has been working out really well."

"You know he's right." Takato lit up another cigarette and jabbed it in the air for emphasis. "If Aki were dating a girl, she'd want to spend every waking moment with him. Probably wouldn't let him go out drinking with his friends."

"Wouldn't put out."

They laughed at Kou's contribution.

"No, that's just your problem."

"You guys are so mean."

"Seriously, though." Takato nodded. "It's like the perfect relationship!"

A goofy smile spread over Akihito's face, though he ducked his head.

"Aww, Aki's in looooove."

Trying to ignore the red hot blush that covered his cheeks, Akihito replied in his most dignified manner. "Shut up, idiots. I'm not."

"Yeah, right." They both scoffed.

"Anyway." Takato shot Akihito a disgruntled look. "Wakai's sister is still mad at me because you shot her brother down. This guy _better_ be worth it. I kind of wanted to ask her out."

With a guilty wince at the reminder, Akihito groaned. "Sorry. I did like him, it's just..." He wasn't Asami.

"So what does your man look like, Aki?" Kou leaned forward in interest. "You never told us anything about that."

"Yeah, tell us." Takato was also eager to hear.

Akihito blushed again. "Oh, well. He's pretty tall. And built. _Really_ well built. His hair is kinda dark and his...his eyes are a really unusual color. Sort of golden. Golden-brown."

Silence reigned for a moment, and then Kou and Takato collapsed on the table, shaking with laughter.

"His eyes," Kou gasped. "You know what this means, right, Takato?"

"Oh, yeah. Without a doubt." Takato looked up at Akihito and grinned. "_Totally_ in loooove."

"I hate you both. And I need to leave." Akihito got to his feet and grabbed his packed up gear sulkily. "Get out."

"Yeah, yeah. We're going." Still laughing they clapped Akihito on the shoulder. "We'll walk you to the station."

"Is it really okay, though?" Takato asked as Akihito locked the door behind them. "I mean, this guy sounds a bit dangerous from what you've told us. If you're getting serious about him..."

"It's not serious! I mean..." Akihito trailed off unsurely. "I don't think he sees it that way." Akihito shook his head rapidly. "And me either, I mean, it's fun. We're having fun."

"Hm. Well, it's something to keep in mind, Aki." Takato's voice was kind. "I'd hate to see a nice guy like you get hurt."

"I don't think he'd hurt me. He's...well, he might be dangerous. I'm not really sure. But I know he wouldn't hurt me."

"Do you think he's Yakuza?" The excitement in Kou's voice made Akihito grin a little. He understood where it was coming from.

"Erm, no. Whatever he is, it's not that exactly." He turned his head away so his friends wouldn't see the tinge of pink across his cheekbones as he recalled his conversation with Asami about tattoos.

"Well, we'll check him out for you at the party, Aki." Kou and Takato each slung an arm around his shoulders. "Make sure he's good enough for you."

Akihito laughed. "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

* * *

><p>Kirishima had been rather flabbergasted when the building's front desk had called up to announce the presence of Takaba Akihito. He had come by the corporate office twice before, to his knowledge, but only when Asami was in attendance and had been expecting him. With Asami-sama away-a fact he thought Takaba likely knew-he was at a loss for any possible reason for him to show up unannounced.<p>

He allowed the smallest bit of censure to creep into his thoughts as he acknowledged to himself that he saw no reason for the boy's presence here even if Asami-sama _was_ around. His boss had rarely allowed lovers such liberties before. That he would to such a one as Takaba was perplexing.

Feeling the guilt of his disloyal thought, Kirishima sighed. There was no question, of course, that he would allow the boy up. His curiosity needed to be satisfied, and Asami-sama had taken a peculiar liking to Takaba Akihito. While that was the case, Kirishima would treat him with the respect Asami-sama would wish.

His secretary ushered Takaba into his own private office, which the boy had never been inside before. He peered around like a curious cat, seeming to take in everything with his bright, interested gaze.

"Takaba Akihito." Kirishima stood and walked around his desk. "Perhaps you were unaware that Asami-sama is away on business. He returns tonight so-"

"Oh, I know Ryuichi's not here right now." The boy completely missed Kirishima's wince. Ryuichi indeed. "That's why I came, Kirishima-san." Takaba's blithe smile grew to blinding levels of brightness. "I wanted to talk to you."

"To me?" Taken aback, Kirishima merely stared at Takaba for a moment.

"It won't take long, I promise." Takaba turned hopeful eyes on him that seemed to become larger with each passing second.

"Very well." He sighed internally. Best to hear what this was all about. Hopefully, he could spare Asami-sama some trouble. "Please have a seat. Takaba-kun."

He indicated one of the chairs across from his desk and took a seat in the other one. "What business do you have with me?"

Takaba laughed and waved his hand in front of him. "It's not business. It's pleasure."

"I beg your pardon." Kirishima's spine became even more rigid, and he adjusted his glasses to sit precisely on the bridge of his nose, a typical nervous tic when he was uncomfortable.

"Well, you know what Saturday is, right?"

"This Saturday?" Kirishima frowned and made a quick calculation. "The fourth?"

"Exactly!"

The boy stared at him expectantly.

"I'm afraid I'm at loss as to what you're referring."

"August _fourth_." Takaba enunciated his next words as if Kirishima hadn't graduated pre-school, much less Tokyo University with top honors. A muscle jumped in his jaw as he resisted the urge to throttle the little punk. "Your boss's _birthday_."

Kirishima couldn't hide his surprise. "Well, yes...the fourth _is_ Asami-sama's birthday." He had to ask. "Did he tell you that?"

"Nope." Takaba leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together and cracking his knuckles as he proffered a smug smile. "Research."

Kirishima managed not to roll his eyes.

"I see. Well, I fail to understand why this necessitated a visit to Sion Group, particularly since Asami-sama is away. We're very busy here, and I can assure you that wasting time on frivolous whims is not how Asami-sama does business."

Takaba assumed a slightly crestfallen air. "I'm sorry to bother you while you're working, Kirishima-san. It's not a whim, though. I really need your advice."

"About Asami-sama's birthday?" Kirishima rubbed at his temple with one hand. "I can tell you that Asami-sama is not one for celebrating such an occasion."

"You mean he doesn't celebrate his own birthday?" Takaba seemed floored by this idea.

"That is correct."

"That's...really really pathetic." He slapped a hand down on his knee. "For sure, then, I'm going ahead with this surprise party."

"Surprise party?" Kirishima snapped his jaw shut when he realized he was gaping in a most unsightly manner.

Takaba's eyebrows raised. "Well, yeah, what did you think we were talking about? I'm throwing Ryuichi a small party, and I wanted you to give me the names of a couple of his friends so I could let them know about it as soon as possible."

Was this really happening? Kirishima slid his fingers up the bridge of nose, lifting his glasses in the process and pinched. "I really don't think-" he began. "That is to say-" The boy stared at him with that same hopeful, expectant look. "Asami-sama doesn't, ah...appreciate surprises."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate this one. He likes _good_ surprises, I know for a fact."

For some inexplicable reason, the boy turned an alarming shade of red, then hastily cleared his throat. "Anyway, everyone should have at least one surprise party in their life. I'm definitely doing it."

Damage control, he had to do damage control. He owed it to his boss. Be polite, be _firm_, he told himself. "Takaba-kun, while I'm sure Asami-sama would appreciate the sentiment, I don't think a party like this would exactly suit his...preferences."

Of course the boy wouldn't just agree with him and leave. Of course not. Instead, he folded his arms across his chest and leveled a glare at Kirishima that would have been completely irritating if not for the hint of hurt that flickered in Takaba's eyes.

"Why don't you like me, Kirishima-san?"

"What are you saying? It's not a matter of-"

"Yes, it is. You always look so disapproving of me. What did I ever do to you?"

Completely at a loss, Kirishima stood and walked to his window, gathering his composure. "I do not dislike you, Takaba-kun. I am merely looking after the best interests of Asami-sama-"

"Which don't include someone like me."

Kirishima turned to look at the boy. "I didn't say that. Please do not put words in my mouth."

"Then why are you so against this party. I just..." Takaba looked down at his feet, scuffing the toe of one sneaker against the floor. Kirishima could see the tips of his ears go red. "I just want to do something for him. Birthdays should be special."

Kirishima sighed and walked back to his desk. When the little brat had crossed their path all those months ago, he never would have expected things would come to this. Really, a barely-of-age university student-and not even a top tier university at that-and his boss. At least the kid seemed to be a decent sort, unlike some of Asami-sama's past lovers. He had to say that for him. "What did you have in mind?"

Takaba's head jerked up, his wide smile back in service. "So you'll help?"

"If I can." More like he'd be heading off more of the boy's unreasonable ideas.

"You have to promise not to tell him. It has to be a total surprise."

Kirishima hesitated. Not telling Asami-sama just wasn't a possibility. Still, it would probably be best to appease Takaba at the moment, but he couldn't suppress a slight feeling of guilt as he nodded his assent.

"Okay!" Takaba rubbed his hands together. "So, here's the deal. It's going to be at a karaoke bar. Private room. A couple of my friends. A couple of his. A little food and drink and music. Just really low-key." He beamed. "Doesn't sound so bad, does it?"

"Karaoke?"

Takaba looked shocked by his outburst.

"Uh, yeah, something wrong with that?"

"Takaba-kun..." Kirishima closed his eyes and attempted a mediation technique that never failed him. He opened them again to find Takaba staring at him with his arms folded again and the hint of a sulk shading his features. "Karaoke might not be a wise choice." He raised a hand to forestall Takaba's protest. "You see, there have been..." He had a flash of inspiration. "Security issues. At this time, for Asami-sama's safety, an event of that sort at such a public and unsecured place would be inadvisable."

It wasn't precisely a lie. Security was always an issue, particularly since Asami-sama was so cavalier about his own safety at times. He knew Suoh was of the same mind, not that it phased their boss, who continued to do as he pleased in this matter despite their advice. He took a deep breath. This was no time to get side-tracked.

Takaba had stopped sulking and was now looking thoughtful. "I didn't know about that," he admitted.

"Asami-sama probably did not wish to worry you. It is only a minor matter, but it is always better to exercise caution in these situations."

"Yeah. I can understand that. I guess the karaoke bar isn't a good idea."

Kirishima breathed a sigh of relief.

Takaba nodded decisively. "We'll just have it at my place instead."

"Your place?"

"Yeah, it'll be great. It's small, but that's part of the fun, right?"

From what Kirishima understood, the boy's place was little more than a cupboard that was probably too snug for even one civilized person. How did he imagine he would host a party in it? Still, at least that was a manageable thought, and thankfully, it would keep things out of the public eye.

"I suppose that might work," he said reluctantly. "But might I suggest using a private room in one of Asami-sama's clubs? I'm sure he would be pleased to allow you the use of any of them."

"No! You sound like Kou."

"Kou?"

"Yeah, one of my best friends, and like I told him, I want to do this myself. It's supposed to be something _I_ give to _him_."

Trying to ignore the rather irksome comparison, Kirishima struggled to push down his growing impatience. "Very well." He pulled out his PDA and frowned. "It seems that as of now Asami-sama has no scheduled plans that evening. If you're set on this, I won't attempt to dissuade you again."

Takaba didn't miss a beat. "Great! So about his friends..."

"His friends." Oh, yes. He'd mercifully forgotten that request for a few moments. "Ah..."

"Don't tell me he hasn't got any friends."

He fixed the boy with a stern look. "Asami-sama socializes with a diverse group of people. However, I'm not sure they would be-"

"Nevermind." Takaba snorted. "I get it. By diverse, you mean too rich and important to hang out at my crummy place."

"No, that's-"

"It's fine." Takaba shrugged and smiled, though Kirishima thought he seemed just a little offended. "I wanted to keep it small anyway. But that means you have to come for sure. And Suoh-san too. You guys are tight, right? You're almost always together."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You care about Asami's birthday, don't you?"

"It's not a matter of not caring. I've already told you, it's not something that he's ever wished to celebrate."

"Are you sure? Maybe he just acts like he doesn't care."

This was getting absurd. He knew should have gone to Club Sion this morning to check on how the new manager was acclimating.

"That's beside the point. It's not my place to-"

"You could keep Asami safe if you were there. Otherwise, he'd be there all alone. My front door is pretty flimsy too. Anyone could kick it in without even trying."

Was this kid really trying to manipulate him? The nerve. His lips pursed. Finally, he parted them just enough to get one tight-jawed word out. "Fine."

He couldn't wait to speak to Asami-sama later. Surely, he would put a stop to all this nonsense once and for all. He felt a little bad that Takaba would be disappointed, but he knew without a doubt that this is the last thing Asami-sama would want.

Takaba, unaware of Kirishima's inner turmoil, jumped to his feet. "Thanks for helping me brainstorm, Kirishima-san! I'll get in touch later about getting him to my place at the right time." All smiles again, he made a quick path to the door. "Oh, and if you and Suoh want to drop off your gifts for Asami early so he doesn't see them ahead of time, just let me know!"

Takaba disappeared and Kirishima's secretary knocked and entered, carrying a fresh cup of tea. Kirishima stared at the steam rising from the fragrant tea.

_Gifts?_

* * *

><p>"Fix yourself one too." Asami brought the glass tumbler to his lips. "You're looking unusually stressed this evening. Out with it."<p>

His normally unflappable assistant shifted uncomfortably, but obediently turned to the limo's wet bar, obviously casting about for where to begin. Asami hid his amusement by taking another swallow of his drink. The ride from the airport had given them ample time to go over any critical business, so he wasn't worried that whatever was bothering Kirishima was anything to be concerned about. He would never hold back urgent information.

However, he intended to get to the bottom of whatever was ruffling the feathers of his right hand man.

"It's nothing, sir. It's just we had an unexpected visitor today."

The slight lift of one brow indicated his impatience. "Do you wish me to guess?"

Kirishima flushed and hurriedly went on. "It was Takaba Akihito."

"Takaba?"

Asami was honestly surprised. He had told Akihito that he would be away until this evening. Well, that explained at least some of Kirishima's consternation. Knowing Akihito, the rest of the story was sure to be amusing.

"And the reason for this?"

Uncharacteristically, Kirishima hesitated. "He did specifically request that I not tell you."

A single glance was enough to elicit a rapid explanation. "He somehow discovered that your birthday is this weekend. He wishes to have a party for you." Kirishima grimaced. "A surprise party no less."

Well, this _was_ unexpected. After a moment Asami laughed.

Seeming rather put out by that response, Kirishima cleared his throat. "I informed him that you weren't in the custom of celebrating your birthday."

"And what did he say to that?"

"Well..." Kirishima took a tiny sip of drink and looked uncomfortable. "I'm afraid that it only increased his determination to go forward with his plan. He seemed bewildered by the idea that someone would _not_ expect a fuss made. I believe his exact words were that it was 'really really pathetic'."

Asami laughed again, feeling even more amused by the look of resignation on Kirishima's face, as if he anticipated his next words.

"Well, what's the harm in it? I'm sure whatever he has up his sleeve will be extremely entertaining."

Kirishima pushed his glasses up his nose with his most severe gesture, and spoke only one word. "Karaoke." Asami's eyebrows raised. "I managed to persuade him that hosting this event at a karaoke bar would be unwise."

"Well...thank you for that, Kirishima." Asami smirked. "I'll make sure your outstanding service is reflected in this year's bonus."

"You always do." Kirishima allowed himself a slight smile and a bigger sip of his scotch.

"So what _are_ the plans?"

"Unfortunately, he refused to consider using one of your clubs, so he settled on having it at his own home."

"Hmph." Asami chuckled again. "I assume he was planning on a very _small_ party."

"Indeed. He mentioned some of his friends would be attending and..."

"And what?"

Kirishima looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"He requested that both Suoh and I attend as well. I didn't know quite what to say to him. He is very determined when he sets his mind to something. But perhaps you can explain to him-"

"I think it's a fine idea."

"Asami-sama?"

The deer caught-in-the-headlight expression was really _too_ amusing. What had he done for fun before Akihito? Asami kept his features impassive, though, as he met Kirishima's fretful gaze.

"Unless you'd rather not. I won't force you to celebrate my birthday, of course."

"No, I..." Kirishima made a visible effort to gather himself. "I would be honored to attend, of course."

"Of course," Asami agreed, humor evident in his tone. "Well, I'm happy to see you and Takaba getting on well. He told me once that you remind him of his mother."

Kirishima choked on the sip he'd just taken. "His _what_?"

"Hn, I think he said it was your strict looks and the way you always call him by his full name when you see him. He does quite an amusing impression of you, by the way."

"I see." Kirishima looked at him carefully and Asami could almost see the mental shrug as he prepared to indulge another of his boss's whims. "Perhaps he can share it at the party."

"His impression of Suoh is even funnier."

Kirishima paused, a grim smile settling over his features. "I'll make certain he is there."

"Do that," Asami agreed, reaching into his pocket as his cell phone beeped.

His eyes warmed, skimming the long incoming message, and he typed a succinct reply, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He hit the intercom button.

"Change of plans, Suoh. We're making a brief stop on the way home."

* * *

><p>The beep and susurration of the fax machine ceased, and after a few moments he parted the curtains of his ornate bed, allowing pale smoke to spread out through his dimly-lit private chambers. A deceptively slender hand took up the sheets of paper. He read over their contents: a list of times and dates and descriptions relating to one particular man, ranging from the most inconsequential details to those of much greater interest.<p>

He could hardly credit what he was reading. It made no sense with what he knew of the man under his surveillance, and if it was true it was beyond insulting. Bad enough what this man had done to him four years ago. Bad enough the insults still fresh in his mind; the blatant slap in the face as this man had treated his efforts to provoke and punish as mere child's play. He had dared to mock him with his false data and his insolent dismissal of him, Liu Feilong of Baishe, as a threat.

Perhaps he had been premature. Yoh had tried to warn him, but his temper was so hard to control at times. When he had learned of Asami's latest encroachment into territories that should have belonged to Feilong by right, he hadn't been able to contain himself. He was still building his empire. He had reached too far for the moment.

But this...this he could work with. His fingers tightened, crumpling the report within his fist. This he would play close to his chest. He would act at just the right moment to cause the most amount of pain. He would show this man just who he was; a force to be reckoned with. He would not be ignored.

This boy, this insignificant boy, who had inexplicably captured the attentions of the man he had vowed to destroy-yes, he would find out more. He would take him, and use him, and hurt him, and maybe after all that, he would throw him broken at the feet of his deceitful, dishonorable master.


	8. Good Times

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** Party time! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Takato put his phone down on the table and smiled. "They'll be here in ten minutes."<p>

"You guys remember the plan, right?" Kou looked across the low coffee where Akihito's boyfriend's two friends knelt with perfect posture, hands on their knees. Colorful balloons drifted along, bumping against the ceiling, their long streamers almost grazing the tops of their heads. The huge guy with the blond hair seemed to take up two-thirds of the available space all by himself. "I'll flip off the lights and then when they open the door, we all shout 'surprise'."

The guy with the glasses pressed his lips together, then released a short breath. "I assure you, we grasped the intricacies of 'the plan' during your first summation."

"Cool! Hey, what was your name again?"

"Kirishima Kei."

Kou leapt up and took the few steps into Akihito's tiny kitchenette. His backside suddenly presented to the room as he bent over to rummage through the refrigerator. "You want a beer, Kei-san? Or Aki bought some fancy whiskey or something too, I think."

When no answer was forthcoming, Kou peered over his shoulder. The glasses guy-Kei-san-seemed to sag just a bit. "Yes, I believe I do. A beer will be fine."

A large, cold can sailed across the room. It was caught with a casual deft grab. Kou grinned. "Nice one, Kei-san! What about you, big guy?"

The mountain nodded once. "Suoh."

"So what?" Kou's eyebrows drew together.

"My name. Suoh."

"Oh!" Kou laughed. "Kou and Suoh. Our names kinda rhyme." He tossed another beer, which was also caught with ease.

He brought two back to the table for him and Takato and waited for everyone to pop them open. "Let's get this party started!" He raised his beer. "Kanpai!"

Three increasingly terse and apologetic texts from Akihito and a number of beers later, the four of them were prepared to move on to the harder stuff. Kei had taken off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, Takato was deep in conversation with Suoh, and Kou was ass in the air again, on all fours, as he dug through the junk under Akihito's sink.

"Here it is!" Kou held a large bottle of whiskey aloft with triumphant glee. "Aki said that he had to put up with having his cheeks pinched by old ladies at three different weddings last month to afford it. His boyfriend must have really expensive taste."

His cheeks were already a little flushed, but Kou managed to juggle the bottle and four small mismatched glasses over to the table.

Kei's eyebrows lifted as he glanced at the label when Kou plunked the bottle onto the low table,

"If Takaba-kun meant this to be a gift, perhaps we'd better wait for Asami-sama to arrive before we consume any."

"Nah, he won't mind as long as we don't drink it all."

Kou poured a generous amount into each of the glasses. Kei looked at his watch before exchanging a glance with Suoh. They seemed to communicate silently for a moment, and then the big guy just shrugged and reached for the drink. Kei sighed and followed suit.

Kou led the toast again then immediately started spluttering as he took a large swallow of the Scotch. Looking rather irritable, Kei demonstrated a smaller sip. "Savor it. Let it roll over your tongue before you swallow."

Takato, the bastard, was laughing at him, and even Suoh's scary poker face almost looked like it was ready to crack.

"Like this?" he wheezed, wiping tears away before he attempted another tiny drink. He was more ready for the burn this time and the strong flavor. He only coughed a little.

Kei's lips twitched, but he answered solemnly, "Better."

Takato and Suoh returned to their conversation.

"What I don't get, Suoh, is how you ended up as a bodyguard-"

"Head of Security," Kirishima interjected as if it were a conditioned response.

"Yeah, Head of Security," Takato went on. "I mean, how does a Japanese History major end up in that line of work."

"My emphasis was Military History."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I can sort of see how-"

"And," Suoh intoned expressionlessly. "the job market for history majors sucked."

Takato and Kou stared, not sure if Suoh was actually joking or not, at least until the corners of his mouth turned up an infinitesimal degree. They burst into laughter.

Even Kei looked mildly amused. "Suoh is too modest to tell you that he is also highly advanced in three styles of Japanese Martial Arts, as well as being an expert marksman. He is also fluent in Classical Japanese and a prize winner in the last three HIA Haiku Awards."

"Wow."

Kou and Takato looked suitably impressed. Suoh seemed a little embarrassed, though it was hard to tell since he didn't move and his face didn't change expression. It was something in his aura, Kou decided. Kind of made him feel like scratching the big buy behind the ears.

"The last two haven't come up much in my current position, except for the time we got that shipment from-"

Kei cleared his throat. Suoh's mouth closed and they all sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

_Awkward_. Kou could feel the nervous giggles coming on. He banged his drink down, making Kei wince as some of the liquid sloshed over the side.

"Hey, I took karate for a while in high school." Kou whipped his hands around in wild motion and gave a loud kiai. "Maybe we can spar later." He grinned. "If you think you've got what it takes."

Suoh rose to his formidable height. The room seemed to halve in size.

Kou's eyes widened. "I didn't mean _now_. Haha, I was just kidding around."

"Toilet." Suoh began edging around the table, avoiding balloons and the odds and ends of Akihito's apartment that had been shoved up against the walls. He ducked into to the tiny bathroom, managing to shut the door behind him.

"Wimp." Takato laughed, giving Kou a good natured shove.

"Hey, I like my face the way it is."

"Whatever. Anyway, what the hell is taking them so long?" Takato lit up another cigarette and glanced at Kei. "Any ideas? Aki isn't saying, but wasn't your boss supposed to be driving them?"

Kei frowned and cleared his throat, taking off his glasses and polishing them intently as he answered. "Your guess is as good as mine. Perhaps unexpected traffic has held them up." He settled them back on his nose and picked up glass to take a sip.

"Hey, Kei, you'd better ease up on the booze for a bit." Kou leaned forward, grinning. "Your face just turned all red."

* * *

><p>"Wow! I can't believe you traded in your bike." Akihito ran a hand over the sleek lines of Wakai's latest model. "But this is sick."<p>

Wakai grinned. "Knew you'd like it."

Wakai's sister stood a few feet away, gifting Akihito with a sour look before she went back to texting furiously on her phone.

"If Keiko doesn't mind waiting here for a few minutes, I'll be happy to give you a quick ride."

"Ah, really? Well, I-"

A large hand settled on his shoulder and Akihito jumped.

"I'm afraid I already promised to give Akihito a ride today, though it won't be a quick one."

Heat flooded Akihito's cheeks. "Asami! What are you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten we have plans?" Asami's thumb stroked up and down the side of Akihito's throat. Keiko had stopped texting and was staring open-mouthed at Asami. Wakai was watching too, his usually sunny expression slightly subdued.

God, this was way too weird.

"I didn't forget, but, um, I thought we were meeting up in an hour."

"I had a meeting in the area and thought I'd pick you up after your class."

"O-Oh..." Akihito shifted from foot to foot, trying to ignore the warmth that crept up through him as Asami continued to caress him. He laughed awkwardly and tried to edge out of reach. "Let me introduce you. Asami, this is Wakai Hirosuke and his sister Wakai Keiko. Um, this is Asami Ryuichi."

He could barely think as they went through the ritual of introduction. Keiko had moved up close and was smiling brightly up at Asami, while Wakai looked decidedly grumpy.

"It's a pleasure to meet some of Akihito's schoolmates," Asami said with smooth charm. Keiko giggled, but Wakai smiled just as smoothly.

"Oh, I'm not in school. I own my own business, but I often drop off my sister here. She loves motorcycles too, just like Akihito." He grinned over at the increasingly flustered Akihito. "He couldn't get enough the last time he was on the back of my bike."

"Is that so?" Asami smiled urbanely as he pulled his cigarettes from his suit pocket. "Well, I'm afraid he'll have to settle for a ride in my car this evening."

He offered one to Wakai as a large, black limo pulled up to the curb and idled. Keiko gasped. Akihito wanted to die.

"No thank you, I don't smoke."

Asami lit up and blew smoke into the air before he answered. "A wise boy. One should always consider whether or not the risks of pursuing a particular pleasure outweigh the benefits."

Akihito frowned. What the hell was Asami talking about it. This was getting way too weird. He had to get them out of here before he died of awkwardness and embarrassment. But Wakai spoke first.

"I'm not a boy. But I agree with you. Certain things are worth the risk." His eyes followed the trail of smoke Asami's cigarette left as he placed it to his lips. "But I prefer my pleasures more substantial and...wholesome."

Asami chuckled.

"Um, Asami," Akihito finally interrupted. "Shouldn't we be going then?"

"Of course, Akihito." Akihito blushed again. Did Asami have to use _that_ tone of voice when they were in public. Saying his name like that would leave no doubt in anyone's mind just what kind of relationship they had. "I'm eager for your company as well."

Akihito glared. "I didn't say that! We just shouldn't keep the driver waiting around." Squirming with embarrassment, he would have stomped over to the car if Asami's hand hadn't captured his wrist.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your friends?"

"Oh, sorry." He scrubbed the back of his head and grinned apologetically. "Congratulations on the new bike Hirosuke...san." He cast a quick nervous look at Asami. "It's really cool."

"I'll be happy to give you that ride anytime."

"Yeah, er, thanks a lot. That's really nice of you." He didn't dare meet Asami's gaze then. "So, um, I'll see you guys around, then."

"It was so nice to meet you, Asami-san!" Keiko beamed.

"The pleasure was mine." Asami reached into his jacket again and extracted a simple black card from his wallet, which he presented to her with a cool smile. "Why don't you visit one of my clubs sometime. Feel free to bring a friend."

"Ahhh, really? Thank you!" Keiko clutched it to her chest and gazed up at Asami with stars in her eyes. "Asami-san is so nice!"

Despite the awkwardness, Akihito almost rolled his eyes. But Wakai was looking less than pleased, so he bobbed forward quickly and muttered another goodbye.

"Come on, Asami. Let's get out of here."

Thankfully, Asami followed him to the car. They had a brief tussle when Asami took the book bag off of Akihito's shoulder.

"I'm not a _girl_!" he whispered furiously as he yanked it back. "I don't need you to carry my books."

The driver stood by the opened door, and Asami's laughter followed him into the limo.

As soon as the door shut behind them and before Akihito could settle into his seat, he found himself yanked onto Asami's lap, his face inches from Asami's. He thought for a moment that Asami was going to kiss him, but instead he just smirked.

"So you like having something hot and powerful between your legs, do you, Akihito?"

Akihito flushed. "You don't have to make it sound so dirty! Yeah, I like bikes. What of it?"

"Just putting all the little puzzle pieces together. I want to know all there is to know about my cute little Akihito."

Akihito's eyes narrowed. He had to remind himself that today was Asami's birthday. He wasn't going to blow up at him today no matter how annoying the bastard got. Still...

"Call me cute again and you'll find out all about my right hook."

Asami laughed. "Such a wildcat. And here I put all this effort into taming you."

"That's a losing battle, Ryuichi. Didn't you tell me once, you should know how to pick them?"

"Ah, but one battle doesn't make a war."

That insufferable smirk really was going to get Asami in trouble one of these days.

"So we're at war?"

"All relationships are a war: parent to child, superior to subordinate, friend to friend, lover to lover. It's a constant struggle for control and resources, whether they're physical, intellectual, or emotional."

"Wow, that's so romantic. And so messed up."

Asami offered a sharp grin. "It does keep life interesting."

"You need help. Seriously. Ever thought about seeing a shrink?"

"I prefer other therapeutic activities."

"Oh, yeah? Like what? As if I couldn't guess."

"Why don't you get down on the floor there between my legs, and I'll give you first hand experience in one of the things I find refreshing on a variety of levels."

Akihito's eyes widened and his cheeks stained a pale pink color that Asami obviously appreciated. His smile got more heated and he rubbed his thumb over the high bone of his cheek. "Scared?"

He wasn't scared! It was only that Asami was usually so aggressive, Akihito hadn't had much of chance to take initiative with Asami. He hadn't even come close to exploring Asami's body the way his own had been meticulously plundered. But the insolent question got his back up, and he slid down to his knees with a defiant lift of his chin. Anyway, it _was_ Asami's birthday.

"There's my little wildcat." Asami's amusement glowed in his eyes. "No biting now."

He slipped the zip of his slacks down himself, and pulled his half-erect cock from his pants, holding himself without shame as he pumped the shaft once, twice, three times as Akihito's eyes followed the motion. "Come here."

Akihito shuffled forward, his heart thumping hard in his chest as his hands slid up Asami's muscled thighs.

"You'll have to get closer than that."

Akihito shot an irritated look at Asami, but their eyes held when Akihito's lips parted and his tongue slipped out, just touching the tip of Asami's erection, then sliding around the head with a slow twist. Asami didn't make a sound or move, but his eyes darkened.

Akihito felt a hand settle in his hair, not pulling or pushing, just resting there, so he closed his eyes and slid the heavy length of Asami's cock further into his mouth. His lips brushed up against Asami's fingers, and in very little time he felt the shaft fill and harden, pressing against his tongue, which licked and stroked with inexpert but devoted effort.

His own groin throbbed in response to the taste and feel of Asami. It was always amazing when Asami did this to him, but he'd never imagined how it could be from this side, how purely erotic it felt to perform such an intimate service. His fingers dug into Asami's legs, though he didn't notice, and he adjusted his position to take in more of Asami's somewhat daunting length. When Asami's hand moved away, his own replaced it, sliding up and down the shaft, lubricated by his own saliva. The full cock stretched Akihito's jaws, but somehow the discomfort was part of the heightening arousal. Akihito moaned as he sucked harder, and finally the hand in his hair tightened briefly.

"Very good, Akihito. You have excellent natural instincts." His pleasure in hearing Asami's voice so much less composed than usual, almost made him moan again, and when he lifted his eyes to Asami's and saw the look there, he did. "I think we can move on to an advanced lesson."

He wasn't sure how long he was on his knees in the limo, but one thing was sure, and rather personally embarrassing: Asami could hold out a lot longer with a blow job than Akihito could, even when Asami was teasing him and keeping him from coming as long as possible.

It had felt incredibly hot and filthy to have Asami murmuring instructions above him, while Akihito licked and touched and sucked, learning to take Asami deeper and deeper inch by slow inch, but not being allowed to touch himself at all. He still hadn't come yet, and his jaws and knees were sore, but all he could think about was Asami doing something, _anything_, to relieve the unbearable ache between Akihito's legs.

After Asami had finally spilled into his mouth and Akihito had swallowed it all down. He'd wiped the back of his mouth with his hand and not even waited until Asami had done up his zip before he climbed back onto Asami's lap and yanked his hand to the front of his jeans. "Please, Ryuichi," he'd begged.

Asami had laughed and nodded toward the window, from which Akihito could see they were just pulling into the parking garage of Asami's condo. "We're here."

Frustrated, Akihito had rolled off to allow Asami to fix his clothing. The walk to the elevator had been rather embarrassing and highly uncomfortable. He was sure that the driver, one he didn't know, had smirked as he'd walked stiltedly past his respectful pose by the door.

What was more aggravating, was that Asami actually insisted they take showers right away, pointing out that they had plans for dinner, and that they still needed to swing by Akihito's apartment so that he could email the photos he took at his last job to his employer.

"Oh, right." Akihito had agreed with poor grace, until the thought of the party perked him up. Asami was going to be so surprised.

After they showered-separately-Asami laid out his own fresh clothing, as well as a suit that looked suspiciously close to Akihito's size.

"What's this?"

"It's a suit I bought for you."

"You can't just buy me a suit like this." Akihito frowned. "It looks really expensive, and I-"

"I have plenty of money. Why shouldn't I buy my lover a suit if I wish to?"

Akihito flushed, unable to suppress a flare of warmth at being called Asami's lover. "That's not the point. I can't accept something like this. I mean-" He bent over and his eyes went wide. "Is that Versace?"

"Yes, it suits you."

Akihito gaped. How many thousands... "I'm sorry but I can't. I mean, thank you and all, but..."

Asami frowned and sat down on the bed to button his own shirt. "I understand how you feel, though it's really nothing. I just thought that perhaps on this day..." He trailed off uncharacteristically, then shrugged. "Nevermind, then, if it bothers you so much."

Akihito's head jerked up. This day. Asami had never once alluded to today being his birthday. Is that what he meant? Maybe he wanted Akihito to look nice for once since it was his special day, even if he wouldn't come right out and say that. God, he felt like a heel now.

"Um, well, since you went to all the trouble to get it, I suppose, just this once I could..."

Asami looked over and smiled. "I look forward to seeing you in it."

Akihito had to admit the clothes made him feel like a million bucks. The fabric was so fine and smooth against his skin. And the way Asami's eyes lit up when he presented himself was definitely worth it.

"Okay?" He fidgeted uncomfortably.

Asami reached out and with a few deft touches perfected his tie. "Exceptionally pleasing. Thank you for accepting my gift."

Akihito flushed. "I should be thanking you."

"You can. Later." Asami's smirk drew him along his wake like a snake charmer's song. Quickly, behind Asami's back, he texted Takato. _We're on the way._

He wouldn't have felt so pleased then if he'd known it would take an hour and a half to actually make it to his place, and that his beautiful new suit would be decidedly disheveled by that time.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" His voice was an agitated whisper, and Akihito struggled furiously against Asami's grip, but he remained firmly planted against the wall right next to his front door while Asami smirked at him. "Haven't you had a enough yet, you freakish pervert?"<p>

"That's not a very nice thing to say, now is it, Akihito?" Asami tipped his head, giving Akihito a considering look as his smirk grew more pronounced. "I'd say that deserves some punishment."

"What? _No!_" Akihito made a desperate grab for Asami's hand. "Someone is going to see us! Stop it! I-ahhhh..."

He clapped his hand over his own mouth as Asami's hand slipped into the front of his slacks and squeezed. He shook his head frantically.

"What's the matter, Akihito." Asami's mouth hovered just next to his ear. "Your neighbors don't appear to be home. Live a little."

He pulled Akihito's hand away and began kissing him like he had all the time in the world. He'd pull back to scrape his teeth over Akihito's bottom lip, lick the slight curve at the corners of his mouth, and then plunge back into a deep, torrid exploration of Akihito's tongue and teeth that left Akihito breathless and pliable in his arms. It was his own plaintive moan when Asami pulled away that brought him out of it.

Shit, they'd been making out like teenagers on his front step with his friends and Asami's waiting on the other side of the door. God, he hoped they hadn't heard him. He frowned and turned his ear toward the wall.

"What is it?"

Those _idiots_.

"Oh, uh nothing. Music. I guess I left my radio on this morning."

"Well, hadn't you better go in and turn it off? Or did your plans for tonight include star gazing from your front stoop?"

Akihito shot Asami a dirty look, but he turned to the door, making a big production of taking out his keys and rattling his door knob noisily to alert everyone inside.

He should have saved himself the effort.

"After you," he said with a sweeping gesture, ignoring Asami's raised brows as he pushed the door open. Akihito quickly followed him in, anxious to see Asami's reaction.

He forgot all about that though as he took in the sight of Kou, shirtless with a red face, singing a duet with Suoh in front of the small karaoke machine they'd borrowed from Yoshida. Wow. Akihito gaped. He never would have guessed that Suoh was a fan of J-Pop.

At least Kirishima looked almost normal, though his glasses were slightly askew and his tie had been loosened enough that his top button had been undone. A large grin spread over Akihito's face. _Awesome_.

The song faltered as everyone looked up at their entrance, and four unsynchronized 'surprises' made their way around the small flat. It was then that Akihito finally registered the balloons. _Balloons_.

He bent down and hissed at Takato. "Where the hell did those come from."

Takato just grinned. "Where do you think?"

Kou. Akihito straightened up, ready to try again to knock some sense into Kou's idiotic brain, when the sound of Asami laughing stopped him. Everyone stared in fascination as he threw back his head and laughed without reservation.

Well. He didn't look all that surprised, but at least he looked very very amused. Akihito smiled when Asami met his gaze, and then rather shyly spread his arms. "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Ryuichi."

The amusement in Asami's expression softened. "This is for me? Thank you, Akihito."

"Yeah, well..." Akihito averted his gaze as his cheeks pinked. "It took us a long enough to get here, so, um, let me introduce you to my friends. "The idiot over there is Kou and this is Takato. My best friends."

Everyone stood up and said the appropriate things, leaving everyone, after a few moments, looming around Akihito's small table in an awkward silence.

"And, er, you know Kirishima-san and Suoh-san."

"We've met," Asami said gravely.

Kou sniggered and Takato punched his arm, while Akihito's eyes shot daggers. Okay, this was lame. _Get a grip, Akihito._

"Anyway! Have a seat everyone! You look like you've made a good start on the drinking!" Akihito laughed and dropped to his knees. "Let's have a toast for the birthday boy!"

It was a snug fit, but everyone found a place, Asami settling next to him so that their arms brushed whenever they moved. Unaccountably nervous, Akihito chatted as he poured out the drinks, shyly sliding Asami's glass toward him.

"I know this isn't your favorite brand, but the guy said that this was really good too. I hope it's okay."

He lifted his glass and grinned. "Even though you're pretty old, I hope you'll hold up well this year, and that all your wishes will come true. Kanpai!"

Everyone echoed his last word, and they all drank. Asami's sharp eyes promising retribution for that little bit of cheek, but Akihito only laughed, happy that Asami seemed to be taking the surprise in stride, and even more, to be enjoying himself.

"Who's up next to sing?" Kou piped up. "Kei?"

"Absolutely not."

"Akihito then!"

"Aki! Aki! Aki!"

"All right, all right!"

He downed the finger of Scotch and crawled over to the machine to pick his song. At the end of his well received number, Takato tossed him another beer and after that, things got hazy fast.

It was a blessing considering that when they finally got around to having Asami open his gifts, only part of him wanted the ground to open up and swallow him when Asami held up the leopard-print G-string in Akihito's size. The rest of him was comfortably plastered and thought it rather hysterical, though he made a point to remind himself to kill both his friends later.

"There are seven pairs. One for each day of the week," Kou pointed out helpfully. "Aki said you already had almost everything, so we figured this is something that you might _not_ have and that would definitely be put to good use."

"Indeed. I will make use of it at the earliest opportunity." He smirked at Akihito.

From Suoh, he received an old book in a language Akihito couldn't read about the Crimean War that seemed to please him, and Kirishima gave him a Meiji era ukiyo-e print that impressed Akihito and made him try to slide his own gift to Asami under the table.

When it bumped into Kou's knees he lifted up and handed it to Asami. "This must be from Akihito!"

"Ah, you can open it later if you want." He shot to his feet. "Who wants another beer?"

A firm hand pulled him back and down and Asami gave him an amused look before opening his present. It was a small framed photo, only about 11x15 inches. Akihito looked away, meeting Takato's eyes for a moment before skittering away from even the warm understanding he found there. God, why was he so nervous?

"You took this." It wasn't really a question. Shit, Asami probably hated it. Considering the expensive art on his walls from artists who were really something, it was to be expected. What had possessed him to have the conceit to give Asami one of his own photographs when the man was used to the very best?

But what else could he give? And he'd wanted his gift to be something special, something that meant something to him. Even if it wasn't the best, at least he'd gone out and gone through rolls of film before finally ending up with something he thought was good enough, special enough, to give to Asami.

He risked a quick, sidelong glance, and his chest tightened up at the unreadable expression on Asami's face. He gave a short nervous laugh, that sounded high and brittle. "I'm no Araki Nobuyoshi, but I...I hope you like it."

Asami turned his face toward him then, and the painful pressure in Akihito's chest swelled unbearably for a sweet, charged moment as Asami smiled all the way up into his eyes. He leaned forward and whispered in Akihito's ear. "Your talents would be wasted as a criminal photographer. You should always photograph things like this."

He was _not_ going to cry. He _wasn't_. Akihito blinked rapidly and ducked his head, the pleasure from the roundabout compliment making it impossible to contain the smile that spread across his face.

"Thank you, Akihito." Asami spoke where everyone could hear this time. His photo got passed around, and while everyone said nice things about it, he put a candle on the cake he pulled from the fridge.

"Old ladies are the best," he said over his shoulder. "My neighbor helped me make this. She asked if it was for you." Akihito laughed. "She said: 'That young man has a dangerous air, but he's as handsome as a devil. I wouldn't kick him out of bed for eating crackers.'"

Takato and Kou cracked up. "Sounds like you have some competition, Aki."

"Yeah, well, he gets that a lot, actually." Akihito made a face. "Anyway, someone get the lights."

He lit the candle and turned to carry the small cake to the table. The tiny flame gave everyone a ghostly look, and he grinned up at Asami. "I know you don't like sweets, but make a wish at least, and blow out the candle."

Asami's usual smirk curved the corners of his mouth and he bent forward and blew. In the dark, fingers threaded through Akihito's hair, tugging his face up to be kissed achingly slow and deep. Then, a whisper in his ear: "I do like some sweet things."

Thankfully, Akihito's blush was hidden in the dark.

Someone cleared his throat.

"Can anyone find the light switch?"

* * *

><p>Akihito woke up for the second time the following day a couple of hours after Asami had shown his appreciation for the party by fucking him into the futon with great attention to detail. Then, he'd had to leave for a series of meetings that would last well into the evening. A broad smile grew as Akihito remembered just how appreciative Asami had been.<p>

_So there, Kirishima. Told you so._

He stretched luxuriously, delighting in every ache of his well-used body. Last night had been fun, a lot of fun. Now that the weight of it was off his shoulders, he realized just how tense he'd been about the whole thing coming off well. But it had gone perfectly, just about. Asami loved his gift, liked his friends, and Akihito could almost let himself start believing that they were more than just a casual thing.

What he saw when Asami looked at him wasn't just in his imagination. He was sure of it.

Overcome by a flood of embarrassed pleasure, Akihito buried his face in his pillow and grinned into the depths where no one could see. The jolt his emotions gave him was too much to contain for long, though. He jumped up and into the shower, washing away the last vestiges of drink and sex and sleep.

He felt so good, in fact, he thought he would go out and take more pictures, not for any job, but just of things that captured his interest. It was a beautiful day for it. Then maybe tonight he'd show some of them to Asami and see what he thought.

With that thought in mind, he put his digital camera in his bag and slung it across his chest. He fished into his pocket for his keys to lock the front door, but the key never made it into the lock. He felt the prick of a syringe, and that was the last thing he remembered for a very long time.


	9. Devil to Please

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Note:** Akihito enjoys the hospitality of a beautiful stranger.

* * *

><p>Akihito had given up on shouting for someone to let him out after the first day. He'd only seen one person since he'd woken up for the first time in his cell; except for once in the middle of the night, when he'd jerked awake, disoriented from a disturbing dream, to find a little boy crouched in the dark, hissing the words 'stinky Japanese' at him before slipping away soundlessly. He'd set it down to another dream when he'd woken in the morning, alone.<p>

He did talk to the man who brought him meals three times a day, and that was the only way he knew how many days had passed. He was pretty sure it had been three since he'd woken up in the cage that sat in the middle of the small, unfurnished room.

Of course, the man never said anything in reply, not even to respond to the slew of insults Akihito had used to cast slurs on both the man and his mother. The only thing he did was point his gun at Akihito and wave him to the far side of the cage, while he sat the tray down on the floor.

As he came through the door today, Akihito waved. "Hey, Tanaka-san. You don't mind if I call you Tanaka-san, do you? It's just that you remind me a little bit of my high school biology teacher. He has a big mole under the corner of his right eye too. The guys in our class named it Anpanman because of the striking similarities."

Akihito waited, but the man said nothing, predictably waving his gun and waiting until Akihito scooted further away before putting the tray down. This time Akihito was surprised to see that he didn't leave the room. Instead, he backed away to the door he'd just entered and leaned against the wall.

"What, you're keeping me company today?"

Akihito had to eat through the bars because the bowl of rice he was given, though small, wouldn't fit through. It was awkward and uncomfortable and vaguely humiliating, but Akihito was getting used to it. Without pause he picked up the bowl and the spork that always accompanied his so-called meals, which never varied in size or content. For some reason, he wasn't allowed chopsticks.

"You're not much of a conversationalist," he said through a mouthful of rice. "Are you shy?" He kept eating while the man stared at him expressionlessly. "No? Maybe you just can't speak at all?"

Akihito sighed when that didn't get a response either. He made quick work of his meal, which had only served to wake up his appetite and send his stomach churning. When he was done, he sat down the bowl and spork and drank his water before moving away without being told.

The man came and cleared away the tray, but he came back within moments carrying a small bag. He took it into the bathroom an emptied some of the contents from what Akihito could see, then came back into the room and sat the bag on the floor. He let Akihito out of the cage, gun trained on him as usual. After meals was the only time he got to use the toilet.

The man jerked his chin toward the bathroom, and Akihito quickly went in to relieve himself. His eyes widened as he saw the toiletries that had been placed on the counter: a toothbrush, toothpaste, a large towel, and even a comb. The barrel of the gun nudged roughly between his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah," Akihito muttered, unzipping his jeans and trying to ignore the fact that someone else was watching him go.

When he was done the man didn't move aside. He pointed at the shower stall.

"You want me to take a shower?"

The man pointed again, his face transforming into an impatient scowl, raising the gun a little higher.

"Okay, okay!" Akihito raised his hands. "Can you give me some privacy?"

"Take clothes off."

Akihito was shocked to hear him speak. His heavily-accented, broken sentence made it immediately clear that he wasn't Japanese.

"You _can_ speak! Can you understand me? Please..." Akihito's eyes widened as he took a step forward without realizing it, his fingers curling at his side. "Please, I want to go home. Can you-"

A fast stream of words poured out of the man. It sounded like Chinese, though Akihito couldn't understand a word, only that they were threatening. The gun planted against his forehead, and Akihito gasped.

"Take clothes off!"

His eyes burning, Akihito undressed, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor and turning his face away as he flushed with embarrassment. The man only gave him a shove toward the shower, and Akihito wasted no time in shutting the glass door, as if it provided any sort of protection or privacy. Still, it was something.

Akihito took a deep breath and turned on the water, burying his face in the spray. He wasn't sure why the revelation of the man's ability to communicate had shaken him so much. But it had brought back all the emotions that flooded him when he had first woken up and had begun to realize he had landed in a very bad situation, back when he had though maybe it was all a joke of Asami's. Back when he thought Asami might be able to find him and come for him.

Shit. He wasn't going to cry, even though he was shivering despite the hot water pounding down on him. He wouldn't give whoever had him the satisfaction. His chest heaved once, painfully, but Akihito choked down the tears that threatened to fall.

He didn't know what was going on, but he would find out. He'd get out of here one way or another. Deep down, he still believed that Asami _would_ somehow come. His palms pressed against the wall, head bowing under the spray as a different voice inside him spoke up. _He might not even realize you're gone yet. And even if does, he won't know anything about what happened. That someone took you._ Akihito swallowed hard. _But he's smart and he...he's got all kinds of sources._

In the long, boring hours he'd sat and stared at the drab white walls of the room, he wondered why he was taken. Why would anyone want him? Did it have something to with Asami? But how would anyone have even known about him? And what kind of purpose would taking him have? Better that, though, than something else. If it was just some random sicko who had him, well, Asami might not ever find him. He might not ever see Asami again, or his parents or friends.

_Yeah_, that same dark voice spoke up. _And Asami might not even care to look too hard for you at all._

"That's not true," Akihito whispered, hardly recognizing his own trembling voice.

This time, a sob slipped out and Akihito raised his face again, letting the water wash away the salt of his tears.

* * *

><p>Whoever owned this place had a lot of money, that was for sure. Even the hallways Akihito passed through were elegant and tasteful, adorned with expensive light fixtures and tapestries in rich colors. It made him feel slightly less ridiculous to be wearing the silk brocade suit with the ankle length pants and the sleeveless jacket with the gold-threaded, frog-closure buttons he'd been forced to put on after his shower-but only slightly. He scowled down at his slippered feet, wishing he'd been allowed to put his own clothes back on, even if they were dirty. He felt like a little kid playing dress up.<p>

He also wished the man with the gun would lighten up his grip a bit. His arm was going numb. Soon enough, though, the man stopped in front of a heavy, wooden door and knocked. He didn't wait for a response, but pushed the door open instead and dragged Akihito across the threshold.

"Jeez, you don't have to yank me." Akihito's eyes widened as he took in the opulent surroundings of what looked to be a sitting room. "Wow."

The man ignored him and shoved Akihito to the front of a finely embroidered low sofa. A chain and cuff were attached to one of the legs and Akihito frowned as the man snapped it around his ankle. At least it was better than the cage. Without another word the man left, closing the door behind him.

Akihito immediately tested the length of the chain, huffing when he discovered he couldn't venture farther than about five feet from the sofa. He looked around anyway, searching for anything that might give him a clue about where he was and _why_ he was there. Long drapes covered one wall, and Akihito suspected they might hide windows.

If he could only get close enough, he might be able to open one, or, at worst, break one, and then he'd make a run for it. He tugged experimentally at the chain, then leaned all his weight back, attempting to move the sofa. It didn't budge.

Not to be deterred, he knelt down by one corner and tried to lift the sofa up, so he could slip the chain free. He almost gave himself a hernia before he gave up. The sofa felt as if it were made of solid gold. From the looks of it, it probably _did_ cost its own weight in gold.

His slippered foot lashed out in a petulant kick at the offending piece of furniture as he blew his hair away from his eyes.

Rich, soft laughter made him look over his shoulder in shock. He gasped to see a tall, beautiful man standing a few feet away. At least, he _thought_ he was a man. His voice was certainly masculine, but his hair was incredibly dark and long and his features fine. The deep red cheongsam he wore fit him perfectly. Well, that answered it, then. Unless this person was just extremely flat-chested, he was definitely a man.

"Good morning, Akihito. I trust you enjoyed your breakfast and your shower?"

Akihito spun around to face him fully, the chain clinking lightly as his feet tangled. "You-you know my name?"

"Of course." The man indicated the sofa with an elegant flick of his wrist. "Please do sit."

He sat himself in a nearby armchair and bestowed a benevolent smile upon Akihito. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Liu Feilong of Baishe, but you may call me Feilong since we will be spending much time together."

Akihito stared. Feilong? Baishe? So he was Chinese too, just like the other guy, though his Japanese was much better. He spoke fluently with only a slight trace of an accent. What in the world did this guy want with him?

"Um...what's Baishe?"

The lovely smile faltered for a moment, and the temperature in the room seemed to drop ten degrees as Feilong's eyes narrowed and he spit out a word. "Sit."

Then his expression smoothed into tranquility and he smiled once again. "Please, Akihito, sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

His heart beating a little faster in the face of the rapid mood swing, Akihito warily sat down on the edge of the sofa, not taking his eyes off Feilong. But he couldn't stop the flow of questions that started spilling from his lips. "What do you want? Where _are_ we? What are you going to do with me?"

"Now, now." Feilong waved a languid hand. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He picked up a long-handled porcelain bell from the table beside his chair and rang it twice. "We'll have tea, and you can tell me all about yourself."

"You want to know about _me_?" Confusion almost outweighed his fear. Akihito couldn't see any possible reason why this Feilong of Baishe, whatever the hell that was, would want with him.

A servant entered quickly and silently, carrying a tray to Feilong's side and pouring tea into one of the exquisite china cups, before bringing another cup and saucer and a plate of small cakes to the table next to Akihito. He left as unobtrusively as he came.

"Please enjoy your tea."

Akihito looked skeptically at the tea and sweets. His mouth watered a little, but he knew better than to trust this unstable guy, no matter how friendly he was acting.

Feilong's soft laughter brought his eyes back around to the man, who smiled as he sipped his own tea. "It's not poisoned or drugged, Akihito. If I want to hurt you, I have no need to resort to subterfuge."

The veiled threat in the words sent a shiver down his spine, but his chin lifted proudly. "I'm not hungry."

Unfortunately, his stomach chose just then to growl.

Feilong laughed again. "Come now. I'm sure you've found your recent meals somewhat lacking. I do apologize for that. I was in something of a temper when you arrived, and I...well, I wasn't acting as a good host ought." His voice turned icy again. "Please enjoy the hospitality I offer you now."

Trying to hide the tremble in his hands, Akihito picked up the cup and cradled it, taking a tentative sip of the steaming beverage. It had a wonderful fragrance and flavor, and he closed his eyes as it slid down his throat.

"Is it to your liking?"

Akihito nodded, opening his eyes and meeting Feilong's considering gaze.

"Help yourself to the cakes."

In all honesty, Feilong hadn't needed to press too hard. After days of just rice and water, the sight of the cakes sent Akihito's stomach into overdrive. He picked up the first one and popped it whole into his mouth. Oh, God. The sugar hit his system with a divine jolt that made him moan out loud. His eyes closed again as he chewed and swallowed, reaching for the next one before the first one hit his stomach.

His mouth full, he looked at Feilong again, who had leaned back in his chair, elbows resting on the arms and his fingers steepled together. His eyes held amusement and a sort of unpleasant fascination.

"Is this really what he likes?" He spoke as if to himself, but when Akihito raised his eyebrows, he merely gave a negligent shake of his head and gestured for Akihito to carry on.

Only when Akihito had finished all the cakes, did he speak again.

"To answer your earlier question, I do wish to know about you. I wish to know _all_ there is to know about you, Akihito."

Akihito sucked in a breath, his face paling a little. Those words conjured up similar words that Asami had spoken to him just days ago. _Asami..._

Feilong eyed his reaction curiously. "Of course, I know much already. You're a photography student in your second year of University. During your summer break, you've taken a part-time job assisting your mentor on various photography assignments. " Feilong's teeth gleamed as his lips parted briefly. "And, from what I can gather, you've been the well-used plaything of Asami Ryuichi for some months now."

Akihito gasped. Only one thing stood out at the moment, not the fact that Feilong knew so much about him, not the fact that he'd been personally and crudely insulted, but only the very mention of Asami himself.

"You know Asami?"

The blood rushed out of his face again. This _was_ connected to Asami. A maelstrom of mixed relief and elation swept through him. Asami _would_ find him. He was sure of it now.

The visible play of emotions seemed to anger Feilong, he leant forward, all pretense of goodwill wiped from his face. "There's no need to be so pleased by that information. I can assure you that Asami has no idea where you are. If you're expecting him to come rescue his little pet-though," he interjected disdainfully, "I can't see why he would ever bother-then you're sorely mistaken."

Akihito glared, his eyes sparking fiercely as he met Feilong's cold sneer.

"Yeah? Shows what you know, asshole! I'm not a pet, and Asami _will_ come for me. If you're lucky then I'll break out of your stupid chains and cages first, 'cause _I'll_ only kick your ass. Asami will probably break your stupid face and your kneecaps and-"

Before Akihito could process it, Feilong was across the space that separated them, and Akihito was jerked to his feet.

"Who do you think you're talking to you, you tiresome little brat?" Feilong's face was inches from his, and this close Akihito could recognize the absolute fury that simmered in the back of his eyes. "I can see Asami has neglected your education. Whether you understand or not, I _am_ Liu Feilong of Baishe, an organization of the finest pedigree and soon to be the most powerful group in all of China. I was raised as an assassin from early childhood, trained in numerous ways to kill. _Nothing_-" He gave Akihito a vicious shake. "Nothing you can do can have any effect on _me_. I could arm you with a gun and a knife and still kill you without sustaining a scratch or breaking a sweat. I suggest you do not find yourself on my bad side because you will not like the results."

Akihito found himself flung to the floor, but he looked up at Feilong, hiding his fear-fueled burn of adrenaline with a cocky smirk. "I can't say the good side is all the great either, if that's what I've seen so far."

He was yanked back up, and a hand cracked across his face without frightening speed, knuckles connecting with the high bone of his cheek. His own hand came up to cover it as he dropped back to the floor. Feilong looked wild, breathing hard, but Akihito still couldn't keep his mouth shut. He glared.

"What did I ever do to you?"

Feilong's hands clenched into fists, and he all but hissed. "Your very presence is an insult and an irritation."

Angry, bewildered, and afraid, Akihito finally held his tongue, staring up at the man who looked as if the last vestiges of his control might disappear at any moment.

It seemed to help, Feilong took a deep breath, bringing his right hand up, covering the reddened flesh with his other hand. "It seems we'd best save the rest of our conversation for another time. It was uncouth of me to strike a guest."

Though Akihito hadn't seen any signal, the man with the gun suddenly appeared at the door.

"Bring him to my room in an hour."

The man bowed and Feilong let his gaze fall on Akihito again.

"I suggest you use this time to think carefully about your situation. Behave, and your time here will pass much more pleasantly. Remember that I control your fate. Not you. Certainly not Asami. When you're brought to my bedroom, I suggest you come with an attitude to please."

He swept away without another word, leaving Akihito staring after him with dawning horror.

He had a feeling things were about to get a lot worse.


	10. Private World

**Rating:** R

* * *

><p>It was two full days after he left Akihito the morning after his party before Asami had the first serious thought that something was wrong. He had an unexpected issue come up with his developing North American routes, and he'd called and left a message for his young lover, explaining that he wouldn't be seeing him that night. In fact, he hadn't made it home at all until late afternoon of the following day, and he was in no condition to see Akihito at that point. He was in desperate need of shower and sleep, not necessarily in that order.<p>

The first inklings that something might not be right came when he awoke, refreshed and missing the warm presence of his stray cat curled against him. One phone call and he could have Akihito naked and in his bed within an hour.

He reached for his phone, somewhat surprised to see no messages or texts from Akihito, but he rationalized that the boy could still be somewhat shy about imposing on Asami's time. Still, nothing could usually repress Akihito's unquenchable spirit for long, and he seemed to relish sending inappropriate messages at odd hours of the day.

Asami frowned, firmly telling himself he wasn't sulking at the lack of contact. His fingers clicked over the buttons with a deft touch.

[[I'm sending a car for you. Be prepared.]]

A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth as he imagined Akihito's reaction and waited for the cheeky reply that was sure to follow. He kept waiting for a full three minutes. Akihito must not be near his phone. He would never ignore a text from him.

Not bothering to speculate, Asami pressed a button and listened to the dial tone impatiently. It rang and rang, finally rolling over to Akihito's voicemail. Instead of prompting him to leave a message, it gave him the information that the mailbox was full.

A deep line appeared between his eyes. He couldn't think of any reason why Akihito would have ignored or missed enough phone calls to overload his inbox. Perhaps he'd lost his phone. That wouldn't be unlikely the way he traipsed all over the city. Asami had seen for himself the lengths he'd go to for a 'perfect' shot.

He made another call.

"Kirishima. What time is the Towa meeting?" He frowned. "I see. Hm? No, that's fine. Have the car sent around in half an hour. Also, I want one of Suoh's men-make it Koga-sent to Takaba's place." Asami listened. "It's probably nothing, but have Koga be on alert. I want to know if Akihito is there, and if not, I want to find out where he is."

He flipped his phone closed and began to prepare for the day, forcing his thoughts to the upcoming negotiations.

Halfway through the meeting with Towa, Kirishima approached Asami, bending to whisper in Asami's ear. Asami rose, making a brief apology to Towa and exiting the room with Kirishima in tow. Back in his office, he didn't waste words.

"What is it?"

"Sir, Koga went to Takaba Akihito's apartment. There was no sign of the boy. But there was something odd." Kirishima cleared his throat. "The front door was unlocked."

Asami frowned. "Forced entry?"

"It appears not. Nothing was disturbed inside. The futon was unmade on the floor. A dirty cup in the sink. Nothing else was out of place other than typical clutter."

"His cameras?"

"Well, I can't be sure, but it looked like most of them were in their display case."

"Is there any evidence that he meant to be away? Was his toothbrush in its holder? Did he speak to the neighbors?"

"None of the neighbors have seen him since the day of the party. They didn't notice anything unusual. The building has no security cameras."

The disapproval in Kirishima's voice made Asami smile grimly. "That will be rectified, I trust."

"Certainly." Kirishima hesitated. "I didn't think to ask about the toothbrush. Shall I instruct Koga-"

"Nevermind," Asami interrupted. "I want to speak to his friends."

As Kirishima began making calls, Asami lit up a cigarette and paced to the closest window. The city stretched out beneath him. He didn't own enough of it, not yet, to be assured of ironclad control everywhere. Maybe he never would. Loyalty was a fickle thing for most men, who allowed themselves to be driven by petty concerns and their own selfish greed.

He shook that thought away, as well as the unpleasant and unaccustomed feeling of deep unease that crept under his skin. No matter. Never yet had he confronted a situation that he hadn't been able to bring to a satisfactory conclusion. Even the matter in Hong Kong three years ago had resulted in securing some of his most profitable trade routes, despite the utter disaster it had been on so many other levels. Feilong...

Surely, he wouldn't dare, not after the spanking Asami had administered a few short months ago. And he would have heard from Yoh...

His arm rested on the window as he gazed upon all he owned now and all that he would soon own. Akihito was probably laughing with his friends now, or down in Yokohama visiting his parents. The scatterbrained brat had probably forgotten to lock his front door, running late for the train.

Except, Asami knew that Akihito wasn't scatterbrained. Rash and reckless sometimes, but not prone to careless mistakes. And he knew that he himself wasn't prone to jumping at shadows. His hunches were usually correct. Eyes darkening, he turned and crushed his cigarette out in the crystal ashtray on his desk.

Kirishima approached. "Asami-sama. His friends haven't been able to reach Takaba-san either. They've left numerous messages. They're worried and say that it's not like him to be out of touch for this length of time. Do you wish to speak to them yourself? Shall I contact his parents?"

"No. Not at this time." Expressionless, Asami lit up another cigarette. "Put in a call to Yoh. Patch it through to me immediately when he returns it."

"Yes, sir."

"And keep a guard on Takaba's apartment in case he returns."

"Of course." Kirishima paused before turning to the task. "Should I have the jet readied?"

Asami inclined his head. "Tomorrow morning, whether I've heard from Yoh or not, we'll be paying another visit to Hong Kong. It appears that it's time I cleaned up my mess from three years ago."

He smiled coldly, turning to the window once again.

_No matter what it takes, I'm going to get him back._

* * *

><p>Akihito had been left chained to the sofa for what had seemed like longer than an hour, and despite the tedium of having nothing to do but stare at the expensive furnishings of the room, with the anxiety of pondering Feilong's parting words, the time had passed all too quickly by the time the man had returned for him. The quality of his interaction with Feilong had left him with no taste for more.<p>

No one asked his opinion, however, so Akihito was prodded along with a gun digging into his spine until he stood before another ornate door. Again, the man knocked and entered, pushing Akihito before him. It must have still been early afternoon, but the room was dimly lit. Only a diffused, pale light came through the heavy folds of the window coverings.

Feilong must have an aversion to sunlight or something. Maybe he was a vampire. That would explain a lot of things. Akihito smirked to himself until the man jerked him toward another door and knocked again.

"Come in, Akihito."

Feilong's voice sounded muted through the thick door, but also slower, more measured, as if he were speaking with particular care.

The man gestured, and Akihito pushed on the polished handle, his stomach churning a little in apprehension as he watched it glide open. The man left him there on the threshold, retreating from the suite without another look.

He sniffed. A sweet, pungent scent lingered in the air, and Akihito wondered if Feilong had been burning incense.

"Shut the door behind you."

That languid voice was unsettling, but Akihito did as he was told, shutting the door and then leaning back against it to take in his surroundings. A huge bed dominated one half of the room. His eyes widened. It looked like something out of a storybook. The rich fabrics of the bed hangings looked like they might cost more than most people made in their lifetime.

There were so many pillows piled up at one end that he felt sorry for whoever had to make the bed each day. He'd bet anything it wasn't Feilong who did, but he sure did like his luxury. He almost snickered until the contrast between this room and Asami's bedroom suddenly struck him. All this opulence compared to Asami's sleek minimalism-a pang of sharp longing and homesickness pierced him.

"Would you like to try it out?"

His eyes flew to a corner of the room he hadn't observed yet, where Feilong reclined on a one-armed settee. He studied Akihito, a flicker of amusement shading his features.

"Feilong."

Akihito stared at him. Feilong now seemed much different than the man who'd lost control earlier. He was even smiling, not the icy thing he'd shown earlier, but something that _seemed_ more natural anyway. Akihito knew better than to trust that.

"Come closer."

Getting near Feilong was not high on his list of things he wanted to do, but he knew he needed to humor Feilong for the time being. He wasn't sure he'd survive another glimpse of Feilong's violent side.

Akihito took an unwilling step forward and then another. Feilong curled his fingers, beckoning him nearer, the amusement deepening at Akihito's slow progress. Too soon, Akihito was close enough to really take in the marked difference in Feilong's bearing.

Whereas before he had moved with an elegant, perfect precision, now his movements were still elegant, but softer. His dangerous aura had diminished, and he reclined with graceful indolence like an emperor at his leisure. Feilong's dark eyes didn't chill him now as they traveled over his face, but the invasive curiosity in the gaze made his skin crawl. Feilong's pupils were large and dark, dilated much beyond what was normal, even in this dim light.

_Oh_. He wondered just what Feilong had been smoking. That explained why the draperies were drawn and only one small lamp burned by the bedside.

Feilong shifted, startling Akihito, who tensed, poised for flight. But Feilong only settled his feet on the floor and patted the now empty cushion beside him, one elegant brow arching in silent demand.

With a rebellious cast to his features, Akihito sat, but as far as possible from Feilong as he could manage, which unfortunately only amounted to a few inches. Feilong laughed softly. Akihito's eyes widened as he reached for him, taking hold of his chin and tilting his face up to be studied.

Akihito put up with the examination until Feilong asked a question.

"Are you really just a student?"

Akihito jerked his face away, irritated.

"I'm lots of things. Are you really just an asshole with nothing better to do than kidnap innocent bystanders?"

For a moment, Feilong's eyes flashed and Akihito swallowed. Shit. When would he learn to keep his mouth shut?

Feilong shifted again and Akihito tensed, but he was only adjusting the sleeve of his long robe. He smiled distantly, looking off into a corner of the room as if he could see something Akihito couldn't.

"It's just that you don't seem like someone who could...engage his interest." Akihito scowled, though Feilong took no notice. "You have nothing to offer. No value beyond..." Here Feilong bestowed a lingering glance upon him, one that traveled from his face down the length of his body."...this. And _that_ can be acquired anywhere."

Wow, this creep was _really_ beginning to piss him off.

"I'm not some prostitute, you know!"

"Poor Akihito." Feilong tendered a mocking smile. "Don't tell me you've given it away for free? Surely, you don't think Asami has any interest in you beyond physical release?"

"That's none of your business! What would you know about it anyway?"

Akihito's fists curled in his lap. He knew Feilong was just talking shit, but still, a tiny sliver of doubt worked it's way into his chest. Akihito was all too aware of the differences between himself and Asami. He understood full well what Feilong was implying.

"There, there. Don't get upset." Feilong gave his hand a condescending pat. "Perhaps you _do_ have more value. Does Asami ever ask you to do little jobs for him? Help him with his business? His associates? Someone like you-with that cute face and fresh young body-I'll be he could come up with all sorts of uses for you."

Akihito blushed furiously. Feilong chuckled at his reaction.

"Usually, his lovers have a more tangible use to him, it's true, such as the young cop from the Hong Kong police department who eases Asami's interactions when he travels here. In more ways than one, I suppose."

His lovers? It wasn't that Akihito had ever thought Asami hadn't had other lovers, but if he'd ever consciously thought about it, he would have been sure that he was Asami's _only_ lover now. Of course, they'd never even remotely discussed such things. And really, when Asami traveled, Akihito had no idea what he did, where he went...or who he saw. It felt as if a hand squeezed his heart.

Was Feilong telling the truth? Did Asami really have a lover in Hong Kong? And were there others elsewhere? Then it struck him, and the realization made his stomach drop.

"H-Hong Kong? Is that where we are?"

"Oh, yes. Hadn't I told you? My associate in Tokyo was kind enough to transport you aboard my private jet. I assure you that you traveled in luxury, though I understand you weren't awake to appreciate it."

Akihito stared with a sinking heart. Hong Kong. Would Asami really be able to find him? His pulse racing, he flew to the far side of the room, tearing aside the heavy silks to expose the unfamiliar cityscape. Under different circumstances, he would have gasped in admiration, his photographer's eye taking in every interesting angle, but now he only felt a numbing sense of despair.

"I'm curious." Feilong had moved behind him with silent speed. "How did the two of you meet?"

Akihito sagged against the window, his forehead pressing against the glass that had been warmed by the afternoon sun. "It was an accident," Akihito said dully. "I was taking pictures, and he thought I was photographing him, his business."

"I see." Feilong sounded thoughtful. "That does make a sort of sense. I can see where he might be intrigued in such a situation."

Akihito didn't respond, even when Feilong's hands settled on his shoulders.

"Tell me, Akihito. Is Asami your first lover?" Long strands of glossy hair brushed against his cheek as Feilong murmured silkily against his ear.

Akihito stiffened, anger at Feilong's presumption chasing away the numbing apathy of his thoughts. He jerked away from Feilong's hands, glaring defiantly into that prurient gaze, though he couldn't stop the blush that suffused his cheeks.

"How sweet."

Feilong's fingers trailed over Akihito's warm cheek. He reached for the drapes with his other hand, shutting out the sunlight and then pulling Akihito close. Akihito found himself propelled back toward the bed until he fell back onto his hands as his thighs connected with the top of the mattress. His body coiled, preparing for a fight, but Feilong merely turned to pick up a long, slender pipe.

He could see the thin stream of smoke still curling from the tiny bowl on the end.

"Would you like some?"

Feilong offered it with a languid gesture, and Akihito shook his head, watching with wide eyes as Feilong put it to his lips. After a moment he exhaled, his clouded eyes falling on Akihito as he smiled vaguely.

"Oh, but I think you should." He stepped in front of Akihito, his palm planting in the middle of his chest and pushing Akihito flat on his back. "You'll enjoy it, I promise. It will help you relax. You won't mind anything at all."

Feilong's slender form disguised his power, but Akihito knew he was pinned for as long as Feilong chose to keep him there. In spite of that, he pressed his lips together and stared stonily up at him.

Feilong's laughter sounded more amused than cruel, and he drew on the pipe again before setting it aside. His next actions were more alarming. To Akihito's great consternation he climbed up on the bed, hovering over Akihito on all fours. A black curtain of hair blocked out everything but Feilong's delicate features.

"You really should think about being more obedient, Akihito." He smiled gently. "That is, if you ever wish to see your home or Asami again."

Feilong's words were said mildly, but Akihito shivered.

"I-I prefer facing things with a clear mind," he dared to say.

"I see." Feilong closed his eyes. "You think I'm clouding my mind, do you? I suppose that's fair." He reached to touch Akihito's face, feeling his way along its planes with his fingertips. Akihito sucked in a hiss as they pressed his swollen cheekbone. "You're so very young. What do you know of it? What need do you have of detachment? Of release from emotional pain? Your skin and heart and soul bear no scars. You have everything, and you've done nothing to deserve it."

Akihito's eyebrows drew together. Was Feilong talking about Asami? Had they been-_were_ _they still_-lovers? All Akihito knew for sure was that Feilong sounded really pitiful. He almost felt sorry for him.

Feilong was swaying slowly, almost hypnotically, his hair brushing Akihito's bare arms.

"Um..." Akihito bit his lip, then braved the question. "Were you and Asami..."

Feilong opened his eyes and the words dried up as they stared at each other.

"You _do_ have a certain charm." Feilong said thoughtfully. "If you don't want to partake of one vice, then join me in another. Let me enjoy the body that Asami is so fond of."

His eyes flew wide, protesting hands too late to stop Feilong from pressing him to the bed. The clasps of his shirt were tugged open, his chest bared to Feilong's exploring touch.

He struggled but Feilong easily held him down, his features softening into appreciation as he took in the display of Akihito's lithe body.

"You have exquisite skin. I will say that for you." Akihito averted his eyes as Feilong gazed long, hands exploring his unwrapped treat. "So very fine and soft and perfect. Perhaps this is what draws him in."

His jaw clenched, but Akihito responded with as much of a taunt as he dared. "Actually, I'm pretty sure it's my attitude that really gets him going."

Feilong only laughed, his eyes narrowing a little. "Is that so?"

Suddenly, his nails raked down Akihito's ribs, leaving long red scratches standing out starkly against the pale skin. He swallowed a yelp, staring up in shock.

"So pretty to mark too. A lovely contrast."

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Akihito glared. "Leave me alone, you creep!"

"I can't imagine your attitude, nor that mouth of yours being the attraction, despite how pretty it is."

He smiled again, slowly, this time some of the cruelty coming through. "Has he trained you how to use that insolent little mouth yet?"

Akihito couldn't speak. He flushed, fighting for composure as Feilong laughed at him.

"Show me, then." Feilong traced his lower lip with a manicured nail, teasing between the crease of Akihito's closed mouth.

Akihito jerked his face away. "You put anything in my mouth and I'll bite it off!"

"Very well, Akihito." Feilong sighed, as if suffering from a heavy disappointment. "If that's the way you want it, then I'll just take your ass instead."

Underneath the mocking humor, Akihito could see that Feilong was deadly serious. His throat locked up, and he shook his head from side to side, his eyes going wide, shimmering with the sudden prick of unshed tears. Panic made his limbs tremble.

"Please. Please Feilong." Akihito managed to breathe out. "Don't."

Ignoring the plea, Feilong flipped him over, face down onto the bed. The silk pants of his outfit were pulled down over the curve of his ass, exposing him to Feilong's view as he struggled with all his might. A sudden smack made him gasp.

"Stop fighting me or I'll go back for your family, your friends, and Asami too. Only this time I won't bother bringing anyone back."

Akihito froze, allowing Feilong to raise his hips up, his face mercifully hidden in the silk sheets that covered Feilong's bed.

"There...much better." The palm of Feilong's hand molded the curves of one cheek. "What a good little slut."

"Why are you doing this?" The plaintive cry made Feilong still above him. Only the slight sound of his breathing making any noise in the stifling room, until a muffled sob finally tore from Akihito's aching throat.

Slowly, thickly, Feilong answered, as if he were speaking through a dense fog. "Crying won't solve the problem." Then he laughed a little wildly and passed a shaky hand across his eyes.

"...not crying." Akihito's stubborn words were barely heard, but Feilong rolled him over, taking in Akihito's vulnerable state. Wet lashes clumped together, making the forlorn hurt in his eyes even more pronounced.

Feilong stared for a long moment, expressionlessly, then gave an indolent shrug of his shoulders.

"It's not worth the bother right now, and I'm tired anyway." He stretched out full length on the bed, resting his head against a pile of opulent pillows. "Lie down and keep me company while I sleep."

His fingers stroked the sheet next to him. Hesitantly, Akihito sat up, tugging his clothing together before he moved to where Feilong wanted him. His heart was still pounding hard against his ribcage, but he laid down, curled on his side as still as he could be and watched Feilong with large, mistrustful eyes. He had no idea why Feilong had stopped, had decided to show him mercy, but wasn't going to lower his guard. His whole body was still trembling from his fear and humiliation.

"Don't get any ideas, Akihito." Feilong's voice grew languid as his eyes fluttered shut. "You'd never make it out of here in one piece. And remember what I have the power to do."

Akihito's hope faltered, the longing ache burgeoning in his chest once again as he thought of home and Asami, but he waited silently, patiently until Feilong's breath came steady and deep.

No way was he going to just give up without a fight. He was finding a way out of there right now. If he could get to Asami, even just speak to him, to warn him...

Akihito knew Asami could take care of himself, and he would protect everyone, Akihito was sure of it.

Inch by inch, he eased his way off the bed and then out of the bedroom. The sitting room was empty, and his quick search yielded nothing of use, no phones, nothing that could be used as a weapon, but at least the outer door was unlocked.

Akihito slipped through. Feilong's man and the old servant were nowhere to be seen. He had no urge to retrace his steps to the room that held his cage, so he set off in the opposite direction, thinking that he'd probably been placed as far as possible from any escape routes. Down a staircase and through a couple of hallways and there it was-a grand door that could only lead to the outside.

Just before he opened it, he hesitated, thinking of the guards that Asami always had posted outside his residences. With a last longing look at the door, he turned and made his stealthy way to the back of the house. A room with a low window sufficed, and he pushed it open and climbed out, jumping over a low row of landscaped bushes.

No one was in sight, but he paled at the sight of the high wall that surrounded the extensive gardens. Well, he'd had lots of practice in high school getting in and out of places that were supposed to be off limits. Something so minor wasn't going to stop him.

A quick glance, and Akihito took in the situation. Crouched low, he ran close to the side of the house, then broke into the open, launching off a stone bench to grab the lowest branch of an overhanging tree. One lithe swing later, he was up and crawling out onto the end of the branch which hung over the edge of the wall.

He dropped to the ground and brushed his palms on the stupid silk pants. He couldn't wait to get back into some normal clothes. Now, all he had to do was get away without being seen, find a phone, figure out how to make a collect call to Japan, and he was home free. Or maybe he could hitchhike a ride to the Japanese Embassy. Hong Kong had one of those didn't they?

Whatever.

Akihito rose up and spun around, right into the arms of a very solid, dark-haired man. It wasn't Feilong's man. At least, he wasn't the same one. He was younger, with no disfiguring moles, and not ugly at all. He looked like serious business.

Akihito tried a swift kick to the knee, but it was blocked easily. The man spun him around and got him in a hold he couldn't break.

Akihito didn't understand the short, clipped words the man spoke, but the man's cold tone didn't bode well. Akihito struggled. "Let me go!"

With breathtaking speed, he was spun around and shoved against the wall. He had a feeling the man's eyes took in everything: his clothing, the scratches peeking out the top of his shirt, which he hadn't bother to fully fasten, the fresh bruise and swelling from the blow Feilong had dealt him. Most of all the man studied his face, inspecting it with a curious intensity.

"You're Japanese." He said, speaking Akihito's language in that same cold tone. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"Please! Please help me!" Akihito grabbed the man's arms, hoping desperately for something to go his way. "I'm-"

"Hey!" An unpleasantly familiar voice interrupted them.

No! Not now. Not when he was almost free. The man holding him swore softly, watching the man running toward them with his gun out.

The man shouted again, this time in Chinese. Akihito didn't have to speak the language to know he was being cursed roundly.

Akihito started to struggle. "I have to get away! Let me _go_!"

The dark-haired man looked at him, his piercing eyes locking onto to Akihito's. Neither of them saw the blow coming as the other man finally came up close and struck Akihito with the butt of his gun.

Akihito cried out, doubling over into the dark-haired man, whose arms came around to steady him.

His voice sounded angry for the first time as he spoke to the other man. An obvious argument ensued, but the man holding him apparently came out victorious.

"I'll take you back to Feilong."

"What? No!" Akihito began to thrash, his wild emotions finally getting the better of him. "You can't!"

He was shaken hard enough to make his teeth snap together. "Quiet! Do you want to be shot by this fool?" He snapped out another order in Chinese to make the man back off, and then began dragging Akihito toward the front gate. "Get a hold of yourself if you want to make it out of this alive. Feilong won't be pleased about this."

"You work for Feilong." Akihito laughed hollowly. "You won't help me. And believe me, I doubt Feilong will have anything to say about anything for a while."

The man shot him a look, but didn't speak again.

In the end, Akihito found himself back in the cage.


	11. Days Gone By

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter kind of got away from me and my original conception. I know it's long-winded and not funny as I had sort of promised, but the characters just had their way with me and well, this is the result. Also, I'm assuming Tao has only just begun to learn Japanese, so his language skills reflect that.

**SPECIAL NOTE:** For any French speakers or readers, the talented Sharo-chan has begun translating Under the Skin into French, and you can find Chapter 1 here: .net/s/7857780/1/Under_the_Skin

* * *

><p>"No man is rich enough to buy back his past." - Oscar Wilde<p>

Hunched over his knees, Akihito shivered. The air conditioning vent blew directly into his cage. If Feilong was going to dress him up in ridiculous and skimpy outfits and then lock him up in cold, drafty cages, then he could at least provide him with a blanket.

Of course, the jerk obviously wasn't too concerned with Akihito's comfort. His stomach churned unpleasantly. Feilong was probably going to be _so_ pissed off when he found out that Akihito had tried to run.

He shivered again, not from the cold this time. What would Feilong do to him? For some reason, he'd held back before, but Akihito knew he couldn't count on that again. None of this made any sense. In what kind of fucked up world did someone try and solve their problems by kidnapping a person so unconnected to them? What had Asami done to anger Feilong so much he'd been driven to taking _him_?

For that matter, who was Feilong exactly? What did he do? Was he like Asami? Some mysterious businessman involved in possibly shady business. Chinese mafia? The head of his gang? Or just a rich, eccentric weirdo with a grudge? Whoever he was, what the hell right did he have to take Akihito away from his home? Nothing could justify that.

Indignation soon fueled his anger. If anything, at least it warmed him up a little. He had almost gotten away. If not for that new guy who'd shown up, and then his nemesis, the mole man, he could've been long gone. He'd been so close to freedom and finding a way back to Asami. The next time he saw the ugly one, he was going to kick him in the balls. The bastard had really hit him hard.

At least the other guy had stopped him from doing it again, Akihito wasn't sure why. But when that man had spoken in Japanese, he had been so shocked. His heart had leapt. For a brief, sweet moment, he had believed that the man might help him. It was cruel the way his emotions had been tossed around. So unfair. All that man had done was stick him right back in the cage, telling him to behave as if he were a recalcitrant kid or a misbehaving pet.

If they were going to treat him like that, he just might have to show them his claws next time. His eyes narrowed, envisioning a surprise attack that would take both men out. The corners of his mouth turned up as the little fantasy played out in his mind. If Asami were here, he would laugh and call him his wild little alley cat and ruffle his hair, and Akihito would snarl and pretend to hate it, but they both would know the truth.

Asami...

Akihito wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed at the raised flesh. He would give anything for Asami's warmth right now. Just the feel of those strong arms around him would make him feel safe. He knew Asami would protect if he were here. He hated admitting that he wouldn't mind a little bit of that right about now, but it was true. All he wanted was to press his face into Asami's neck and inhale that scent that was uniquely his, intoxicating and comforting all at once.

Asami's interest in him remained a mystery to Akihito. Asami was so much more...well, everything: tall, incredibly good looking, amazingly well built, scarily brilliant, rich, successful, powerful...a little bit (or a lot) dangerous-the school was still out on that one.

Akihito would probably never be any of those things. Well, he _would_ be successful and maybe rich. His photographs would be famous, and he'd not only make a lot of money and be able to take Asami out in fancy cars to fancy places, but he'd do good in the world too. But that was probably a long way off. For now, he couldn't begin to fill Asami's shoes. Deep down Akihito considered Asami the height of cool.

Akihito bit his bottom lip, his eyes taking on a dreamy cast. Asami was an extremely good lover on top of everything else. At least, he knew how to reduce Akihito to a quivering pile of mindless, begging boy. Akihito blushed. It was true that Asami was arrogant, bossy, and insufferably smug when it came to dealing with him, but Akihito had to be honest-he liked him that way.

And Asami was a very generous lover too; rough and demanding, but also giving. He might tease (and fuck) Akihito past the point of endurance sometimes, but he always saw to Akihito's pleasure, often over and over and over again. Another hot flush swept over Akihito's entire body this time.

Shit. He was getting aroused.

He curled up in a tight ball, hugging his knees to hide the tent beginning to develop in the front of his silk trousers. An irritated pout shaped his mouth. He wondered if all Chinese people went around without underwear, or if that was a particular peculiarity of Feilong's clothing habits. It wouldn't surprise him if Feilong was just a pervert who got off on the idea of forcing others to go around commando.

For a moment, he was tempted to slip his hand inside and stroke himself off to thoughts of Asami. He knew it wouldn't take long. He cupped himself furtively, but then reluctantly pulled his hand away. A heavy escaped him as he dropped his face into his hands.

What if someone came in and saw him? Feilong already made it clear he thought of Akihito as a whore. Besides, he didn't have anything but the clothes he was wearing to clean up. He certainly didn't want a wet, sticky mess in his pants. Who knows what kind of ideas that would give Feilong, and he'd probably die of embarrassment if anyone noticed.

He heaved another sigh. There had to be some way out of here, though the cold metal floor of the cage, freezing his ass, as well as the bars around him, mocked his hope.

_Hurry, Asami..._

Before he could finish his thought a high pitched voice spoke from inches away.

"Japanese!"

Akihito yelped and fell back. The young boy from his dream faced him with a fierce scowl.

"Stinky Japanese! Go home!"

"I saw you before! At night! I thought I was dreaming!"

The little boy frowned, his head cocked as if he was struggling to make out Akihito's words.

"No good here. You, Japanese, bad man. Go away."

Akihito was dumbfounded. Who was this little brat? Could he be Feilong's son? The kid looked about seven or eight. Feilong didn't look old enough for that.

"Hey, kid. Who are you? What's your name," he enunciated slowly.

"Not say name." The little boy glared. "You make Fei-sama angry."

"Fei-sama? You mean, Feilong? You know him?"

A look of worship suffused the boy's features, and his chest swelled proudly. "Fei-sama is good. Tao live here now. Tao's mama and papa-" Tao scrunched his face up, obviously searching hard for the right word. "They go away forever. Fei-sama take Tao to live here with Fei-sama."

Well, that was unexpected. Maybe Feilong had a bit of a heart after all. Or...he was operating under nefarious reasons of his own. Akihito shook that thought off.

"Tao? Is that your name?"

The kid scowled, but nodded reluctantly. "Tao doesn't like you."

"Yeah? Well, that seems to be going around." He sighed when the kid cocked his head again, confused. "Listen..." He spoke slowly. "I want to go home. But I can't." He rattled the bars of his cage. "I can't get out. Do you think you can get me the key to this cage?" He pointed to the lock. "Key. Key."

Tao shot him a look of pure contempt. "I know key, stupid Japanese."

Akihito's eyes narrowed. When he got out he just might wring the little brat's neck. But first...

He smiled. "That's great. So, if you get the key. I can leave. You want me to go, right?"

Tao grinned with unflattering eagerness. "Yes!"

Perfect. "So, you'll get it?"

"Tao can't."

Akihito slumped. "Why not?"

"Yao has key."

"Who's Yao? The guy with the-" Akihito made a huge circle with his fingers and then pointed to his face.

Tao giggled. "Yes. Tao doesn't like him too. He never here before you."

"What about the other guy?"

Tao cocked his head.

"The other man who came. He had longer hair. He put me back in this cage."

Tao sobered. "Yoh with Fei-sama now. Talking loud." His glared returned. "About you, Japanese. Fei-sama not happy. Tao couldn't hear words."

So the little twerp liked to eavesdrop too. Akihito snorted.

"My name is Akihito, not Japanese. Use it. As for _Fei-sama_, he deserves to be unhappy for all the grief he's caused me."

Tao's face showed that he hadn't grasped his meaning. Akihito sighed.

"Feilong made _me_ unhappy. So...it is good...fair that he is not happy right now."

"No! Fei-sama is very good! Shut up, Japanese! It your fault, all this!"

Tao's eyes welled up with unshed tears, and Akihito actually felt a bit guilty. What was he doing arguing with a kid that age? Surely, his illusions about Feilong would be shattered soon enough. He didn't need to be the one to do it.

"Aw, come on now, Tao. I didn't mean it. I'm sure Feilong will be okay."

Tao sniffed.

"Hey, if you and I can think of a way to get that key, I can go home and Tao can have Fei-sama all to himself again!"

The kid perked up quite a bit at that. "Japanese will go home if Tao get key?"

Akihito nodded. Hell yes, he would, with great pleasure. Why the kid was so jealous of his alone time with Feilong was beyond him. "Yes, I-_Akihito_-will go home right away."

"Okay!" Tao beamed. "Tao will get."

Yes!

The grinned at each other a moment, then Tao turned to leave. Before he could reach the door, it opened and the man Akihito now knew as Yoh stood there, said key in hand. He looked put out.

Shit.

* * *

><p>"Feilong."<p>

Yoh's taciturn greeting was not unexpected. His appearance at this time, however, certainly was. Though the incessant knocking at the door had drawn Feilong from his drugged slumber, he wasn't quite himself yet. Something else was bothering him too, but it wouldn't quite settle in his mind.

"Why are you here?"

"A situation has developed that requires your immediate attention."

Feilong frowned. "Why didn't you call first? You know that I-" His eyes widened slightly, though his expression didn't show his alarm otherwise as the niggling bother coelesced into realization. He glanced back toward the bed he'd just emerged from. It was empty. A scan of the room confirmed that the boy was gone.

"If you're looking for the Japanese boy, I found him escaping over the wall not fifteen minutes ago."

Feilong went white. "What? You-"

"Yao showed up soon after. I took the boy back to the cage you've been keeping him in. I figured it was the best way to protect him from Yao."

"What are you talking about?"

Long strides took him quickly to a polished mahogany desk, where Feilong flipped open a sleek laptop and brought up a camera feed. The tension in his body subsided somewhat as he saw Akihito crouched against the bars.

"Someone's been banging the kid up. Yao struck him in front of me, so I assumed it was him. Was I wrong? What exactly have you been doing here, Feilong?"

Feilong glared. "What I do is my business."

"Do you have any idea the trouble you've stirred up? Rumors are flying around Baishe. They wonder what you're planning and why they know nothing of it."

Yoh's usually stoic expression was marred by a furrowed brow. Feilong was shocked, beyond the haziness of mind that still hadn't quite cleared, to see an actual glint of anger.

"No one has the right to question me." Feilong drew himself up with haughty displeasure. "My decisions are law."

"That's all very well if you've got the power to back it up. But you and I both know we haven't yet weeded out all the rebellious elements in the organization. They'll take something like this and use it to their advantage." Yoh seemed to become even more intense, his glower darkening his eyes. "Tell me, Feilong, how does this benefit Baishe?"

Being at odds with Yoh was a novel experience for Feilong. Though the man had always been nothing but starkly honest with him, he'd never taken Feilong to task over any of his decisions or methods. Even during the recent probing of Asami's operations, after Yoh's initial cautions, he had supported Feilong with his quiet, competent, invaluable service. He had been an always reliable executor of his wishes, and obedient, though never subservient. He had been with him since prison, and he was Feilong's most trusted, loyal subordinant.

It was that alone that enabled Feilong to rein in his temper.

"It's a private matter," Feilong answered with a cold smile. "It has nothing to do with Baishe, and I will not answer to anyone about it, not even you. You presume too much, Yoh."

"Do I?" Yoh took a step forward. "A private matter? Then why is Asami Ryuichi making waves in Hong Kong as we speak? After what happened two months ago, I thought you would have learned not to stir that hornet's nest.

"Asami is in Hong Kong?" An intense thrill Feilong was unwilling to define electrified him, chasing the dregs of the stupor from his mind.

"I'm not sure. Possibly. If he's not here yet, he will be soon. His agents certainly are on the move."

Feilong turned away. "He can't find me. No one knows of this location but you."

"You must stop underestimating him."

The sleeves of his colorful cheongsam flared as Feilong spun around. His nostrils flared too. "That man is not a threat to me here."

"You don't know that. He has resources you don't have. Not yet."

Feilong frowned at the set down.

"I can't protect you if you keep secrets from me." Yoh didn't raise his voice, but his tone spoke of his disapproval. "But you knew this was foolish, that's why you hid this from everyone. Even me."

"Enough! You forget your place, Yoh!" Feilong leveled a warning glance at Yoh, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation in the pit of his stomach as the truth of Yoh's words struck a chord within him.

"My place is by your side, keeping you safe, serving you because I thought you were a man worthy of serving." Yoh's stoic face hardened. "Liu Feilong, where is your honor?"

Feilong actually took a step back, flushing hot, then cold, with rage and shame. A lesser person than Yoh would have feared for their life at the deathly gleam that shone from Feilong's narrowed eyes.

"He's a civilian. An innocent. What possible reason could you have to take him?"

Feilong flicked his wrist dismissively. "He's nothing but that man's plaything."

"He's barely more than a child." Yoh came closer and pointed at the screen, which showed Akihito hugging himself, rocking back and forth slowly. "What do you intend to do with him? Is your grudge against Asami so great, you'll punish an innocent to make him pay?"

Feilong turned away again, discomfited, even hurt, by the open disdain in Yoh's eyes. Unconsciously, his fingers rubbed at the old wound on his chest.

"You don't understand."

"Do you really think you will accomplish anything with this but your own downfall, and possibly all of Baishe? If Asami truly values this boy, then you will gain nothing by hurting him."

"_He_ will suffer. You know nothing of it, what he put me through! He'll suffer like I did three years ago!"

"Perhaps. But what will you gain? Will it finally make you happy?"

Feilong said nothing, passing a tremulous hand over his eyes.

"And even if it did, how long would it last? Asami will destroy you."

"I won't let him win this time."

Yoh made an impatient sound.

"Look at him." His voice was forceful, almost stern, and Feilong found himself following his finger to where Akihito had his face pressed against his hands.

A pang of pity constricted his chest, and Feilong's eyes closed as shame once again made him unable to face the only man he came close to considering an equal, a companion.

"I...I didn't..."

Whatever he was going to say was interupted by a low curse from Yoh.

Feilong's eyes jerked back to the screen. Tao was crouched in front of the cage.

"Tao!"

"I'll take care of it." Yoh's eyes flickered over Feilong. "You should clean up."

Chastened, Feilong allowed Yoh to reach the door before he spoke. "Once you've settled with Tao, bring...bring the boy to me. I wish to speak with him."

Yoh measured him with an unreadable look, but nodded, and Feilong turned back to the screen. Another press of a button, and the voices of Tao and Akihito were audible.

Feilong watched and listened.

* * *

><p>A very appetizing-looking lunch had been laid on the small table that set in the middle of the private, walled garden off of Feilong's suite. The smell was making Akihito's mouth water. There was a mound of white rice, and various meat and vegetable dishes that wafted steam into the air.<p>

His stomach rumbled and he pressed it with both hands, embarrassed and wary as he cast a quick look at Feilong who was just settling into the seat across from him. Feilong's laughter was musical and not unpleasant as it bounced off the high walls.

"Please, help yourself, Akihito." Feilong leaned back in his chair, giving no sign of wishing to partake of the meal himself. "I thought you might like to eat out here since I heard you took an interest in exploring my gardens earlier."

Akihito tensed. There it was, the hidden dagger among the sweet words. But Feilong merely gestured for him to begin.

With a watchful eye on Feilong, Akihito heaped food on his plate and, with a shrug-it would do no good to starve-he dug in. After a few bites, he expressed his appreciation with a happy moan. If nothing else, Feilong had an amazing cook.

He glanced up to catch Feilong's look of amusement. "Aren't you gonna eat," he asked with his mouth still full. "It tastes great."

"I wouldn't want to get in your way. I've never seen anyone inhale a meal before."

Akihito blushed, straightening in his chair and forcing himself to eat more slowly. Was Feilong actually teasing him? Maybe if Feilong fed him more than a couple of bowls of rice a day, his manners would be more acceptable to the prissy jerk. He swallowed before responding with a pointed glare. "Yeah? Well, whose fault is that?"

The shadow that passed over Feilong's face made Akihito falter. Shit, he shouldn't have said anything. His heart sped up, and he stopped eating, chopsticks clenched tightly between his fingers.

After a moment, Feilong sighed. "Eat, Akihito. I'm not going to harm you."

As if he could trust those words. Even that Yoh guy had told him to watch his mouth if he wanted to come out of this unscathed. Too late for that, he thought petulantly. He'd been manhandled enough already.

Still, he might as well keep his strength up in case he got another chance to make a run for it. He began eating again, keeping a suspicious eye on Feilong. It was awkward eating under Feilong's silent inspection, but that was much better than the alternatives. He tried to shake it off, and when he'd finally quieted the rumble in his belly, he leaned back in his chair, determined to drag _some_ conversation out of his brooding captor. Besides, there were questions he wanted answered.

He caught Feilong's gaze and cocked his head curiously.

"So, what are you, Feilong? Triad?" he began conversationally, enjoying the sudden rounding of Feilong's eyes and his look of consternation. His own eyes lit up. "Hey, did you ever see _Hard Boiled_? Chow Yun Fat! Awesome movie!"

For a space of several seconds, Feilong stared at him, and then he began to laugh. Not the airy, musical laugh from earlier, but a throatier chuckle that brought real expression to the man's refined features.

"You are...an interesting boy, Akihito."

"I'm not a boy, I'm _twenty_."

Feilong chuckled again. "So very old as all that?"

"You can't be that much older." Akihito crossed his arms over his chest. "So don't act so high and mighty."

Feilong's smiled faded a bit. "Physical age isn't always an accurate indicator of one's true self."

Akihito would have rolled his eyes if he dared. This guy had obviously been listening to too many emo bands.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's means," Feilong said, his voice a shade colder, "that you're very young, and my experiences weigh more heavily on me than anything that you could've have yet experienced in your pedestrian little life."

Okay, Feilong just went out of his way to piss him off, didn't he?

Akihito narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Seems like you've been doing a pretty good job of giving me an _experience_ I can moan about miserably later on when I want people to feel sorry for me."

A series of emotions flickered over Feilong's face, contorting his pretty features into a rather scary countenance. "You dare-" He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, only opening them after his hands had released their white-knuckled grip on the arms of his chair.

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"So tell me." He leaned forward, his expression open and earnest. "What do you have against Asami anyway?"

The chill from Feilong's gaze sent shivers down his arms, but Akihito didn't back down. Though, it was his turn for an unpleasant surprise when Feilong's slender fingers began undoing the clasps at the shoulder of his cheongsam. His thoughts went places that made him distinctly nervous, but Feilong only folded back the edge, exposing the left side of his chest and shoulder. The creamy skin was marred by an old scar, which he caressed slowly with the tips of his fingers.

Fascinated, Akihito stared, his eyes traveling from the scar to Feilong's dreamy expression. It kind of creeped him out, seeing that faraway look and what seemed to be a familiar ritual for Feilong.

"Asami gave me this. After he shot both my brother and my father."

Akihito's gasp jerked Feilong back to the present, and he frowned at the gaping boy, the stirrings of perplexed anger beginning to show in his eyes. But then Akihito sat up abruptly, both hands coming up to cover his mouth for a moment.

"It's you!"

Feilong eyed Akihito with irritated wonder. "What?"

"You!" Akihito insisted, looking for all the world like he'd solved one of life's greatest mysteries. "You're that guy Asami told me about!"

Possibly the most inelegant expression Feilong had ever worn, crossed his face. Whatever he'd been expecting from Akihito, it wasn't that.

"What are you saying?" he asked, his voice going an octave higher. "Asami talked about me?"

"Yeah!" Akihito nodded eagerly. "A little anyway. He wouldn't tell me much." Akihito scowled, huffing a little in remembrance.

Feilong leaned forward.

"What did he say?"

"Um, well..." Akihito's eyes flickered away and he pursed his lips, trying to work out a way to be diplomatic. "I think he called you an attention-seeking brat."

Feilong drew up in indignation, the very air seeming to spark around him.

"Brat?"

"But," Akihito amended hastily. "That was after you'd been snooping around his club, you know, and he had to go away for a whole month to deal with it. If it's any consolation, he said the same thing about me."

That didn't seem to do much to soothe Feilong's feathers. But he seemed unable to tear himself away from Akihito's rambling explanation. As for himself, Akihito was a bit blown away that this was the guy that had caused that big trouble between him and Asami.

"Hey..." Akihito's conciliating tone changed to accusation. "It was _your_ fault he was gone for so long. He didn't tell me where he went, but it must have been to Hong Kong."

His eyes narrowed, and a sharp smile curved Feilong's mouth. "So my efforts did hit an unexpected mark after all." In tones of faux sympathy, he offered Akihito his regrets. "I'm so sorry if I was the cause of any discord between such a cozy pair of...lovers?"

The questioning, condescending lilt at the end didn't escape Akihito.

"Yeah, you were, asshole!" Akihito glared. "That jerk went off for a month without a word, and that was just after we...after we-" He blushed. "Um, well, I mean, it was just that..."

"After what, Akihito?" A hint of humor was back in Feilong's voice. "You really are very adorable aren't you? Perhaps I do understand a little of what Asami sees in you."

Averting his gaze, Akihito frowned. "So he did come here, then? Did you see him? What happened?"

"Oh, he came here all right." Feilong leaned closer, his fingers trailing along Akihito's wrist. "Now why don't you answer a few questions for me."

"Like what?" Akihito pulled his wrist back nervously.

"What else did Asami say about me?"

"He said that you were trying to steal something from him. Information." Akihito hesitated, then looked Feilong in the face. "He said you were old acquaintances, but he didn't tell me you were so..." Akihito blushed again. "You know...beautiful."

Feilong laughed delightedly. "I'm flattered, Akihito." One elegant eyebrow arched provocatively. "Are you interested?"

"No!" Akihito sat back, trying to hide his furious flush behind his loud denial. "Jeez, you guys are all the same-egos the size of Mainland China."

"It seems like Asami didn't tell you the details of our...acquaintance."

Suddenly vulnerable, Akihito looked up, and said haltingly. "I-I thought there might be more to it. Were you...you know..."

A curiously tender expression crossed Feilong's face before a sort of mischievous amusement took over. "Adults don't feel the need to kiss and tell, Akihito."

Akihito's face fell. He couldn't help it. He struggled to blank out his expression. Feilong was the last person to which he wanted to expose his insecurities. But surely...surely _now_ at least, there was nothing between them.

Feilong wouldn't have been trying to piss Asami off, and Asami wouldn't have mentioned Feilong to him at all. Would he? But...he was gone for a month, and he never really said how he resolved his problems with Feilong. Maybe...

Akihito looked down. His brow furrowed as he thought back to Asami's words. It was complicated, Asami had said. But Feilong-he really believed that Asami had shot him. Could he really be with Asami if he thought that? Akihito couldn't imagine it, but...Feilong did seem almost jealous.

None of it made sense. Maybe Feilong was with Asami first and he found out about Akihito and that's what set him off. Shit. Then with a sinking feeling, he remembered what Feilong had implied about Asami earlier, that Akihito might be one of many.

Akihito's throat ached and his eyes began to sting. He opened them wide, then blinked angrily, not about to do anything so humiliating as _cry_. He was unaware of Feilong's assessing gaze taking in every nuance of expression.

"What exactly _is_ your relationship with Asami?" Feilong's voice was almost neutral, but the slender thread of kindness, of...commiseration, maybe...was what made Akihito answer.

"I-I don't know what he thinks of it. We don't talk about stuff like that." Akihito shrugged, giving a short, harsh laugh. "Half the time he treats me like I'm just a kid." _Or a pet_.

"That he's fucking?" Feilong asked dryly.

Akihito flushed. "I just mean, I don't know if he's serious about it or not. I mean, even you said it before, what would someone like him see in me?"

Akihito's focus was still locked on the ground, so he didn't see Feilong's fixed gaze, nor the wealth of emotions at play in his eyes. Guilt and regret made themselves at home before a general sort of pained introspection settled in the planes of his face.

"Are you worried that Asami won't come for you?"

Akihito looked up, startled by the question. He didn't speak for a long moment, but then he shook his head.

"He'll come. I know that much," Akihito said with quiet conviction. "He wouldn't just leave me if he knew where to find me, no matter what he thinks about..." he flapped his hand vaguely toward his own chest.

"Yes," Feilong said slowly. "I believe you're right. _If_ he knew where you were."

Akihito frowned at the reminder that Asami might not have a clue about his whereabouts.

"He has his own code of honor, it's true." Feilong continued rather thoughtfully. "I knew of a time when a subordinate of his betrayed him. Instead of punishing him, eliminating the traitor, Asami gave him another chance, deepened his loyalty with his second chance. He has a way of binding people to him. Of gaining their trust."

Feilong's wistful tone tugged at Akihito. "You...you like him too." It wasn't a question, but the full force of Feilong's personality drew back into the present and focused on Akihito with alarming intensity.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about. I desire nothing from Asami but his suffering at my hands for what he did."

"I don't believe you." Akihito lifted his chin, braving the icy reserve that surrounded Feilong once again. "When you talk about him, half the time you don't even sound angry. You just sound...sad."

The blood fled Feilong's face, and he looked so stricken that Akihito couldn't help but empathize.

"Listen, Feilong..." Akihito proceeded hesitantly, somewhat fearful of Feilong's reaction. "What you think about Asami, what he did to you and your family, well, I think you're wrong about that."

The sculpted eyebrows lowered, Feilong's voice shook with some suppressed violent emotion. "How-how would _you_ know, you-"

"Because he told me about it!" Akihito reached out and grabbed Feilong's sleeve. Feilong was gripping the arm of the chair tightly once again, but Akihito tugged the fabric in his grasp. "Seriously, Feilong. Asami told me what you thought he had done, and I asked him if he _had_ and he said _no_."

Feilong was staring at him fixedly, still white, and Akihito detected a faint tremor in his limbs. His lips parted, but no words came out.

"I believe him, Feilong. He wouldn't have had any reason to lie to me."

"Maybe he didn't want his precious _lover_-" Feilong spat the word "-to be disillusioned. Maybe he wasn't ready to toss you aside because you hadn't fulfilled your purpose yet or he hadn't grown bored and you still suited his expectations."

"You're wrong, Feilong! Asami has no problem pissing me off. I know what a pain in the ass he can be!"

Feilong rose, his eyes flashing wildly. "Enough of this! You naive little fool, you really do know nothing. Do you have any idea what Asami really is? What he is capable of? You're just a pretty, innocent little boy living in a dream world." He laughed, a sound that was wild and frayed around the edges. "Your precious Asami is more than capable of doing this to me-" Feilong touched the scar again. "And much worse. You need to grow up and face the truth."

Akihito rose too, his own anger rising. "You're the one living in the dream world, and even worse-the past! You keep talking about what happened back then, but you're living right now! Did you ever _ask_ him what happened? No? Then you need to get over it already! I believe Asami if he says he didn't do it, but even if you don't, what good does it do to brood about it all day? So, just go ahead and lock yourself up in your room and smoke yourself to fantasy land where Asami probably fucks you all night long and you rule the world and nobody ever makes you feel bad ever again, but _that's_ not the real world, so stop being a condescending asshole and _you_ grow up!"

Akihito's chest was heaving, and his face was red and he was on the verge of angry tears again for some reason he couldn't quite understand. Feilong looked confused and wild and murderous. Akihito backed up several steps, poised to run.

Before anything happened, Yoh appeared on the patio. Akihito never knew if it was a signal from Feilong or if he had been monitoring the entire conversation. Nevertheless, he immediately took hold of Akihito and looked to Feilong. Something passed between them and Feilong looked away, an indefinable expression shadowing his features as broke the connection. His head bowed as he spoke.

"Take him away for now. I want to be alone."

He noticed Yoh's eyes were locked on Feilong before they turned away. When Yoh noticed his interest, they went blank. Akihito didn't protest as he was led from the room. The only other show of emotion from the impassive man was the little shake he gave him and his exasperated tone.

"If this is you keeping your mouth shut. I hope I never witness the day you _try_ to make trouble."

* * *

><p><em>Akihito is shivering in his cage again when the door to the room bursts open. Mole Man comes flying through, his nose spurting blood. He gives a loud cry and collapses to the floor in a limp pile. Akihito gasps as Asami steps over him without a second look and strides toward Akihito's prison.<em>

_"Ryuichi!"_

_Asami_ _doesn't bother with a key, he just tears the door off its hinges and then Akihito flies into his arms._

_"Why didn't you come for me sooner?"_

_Warm, strong hands card through his hair. "I'm sorry."_

_"I was waiting for you!"_

_"You knew I would come, right?"_

_Akihito finds himself tossed on the massive bed that now takes up the center of the room, surrounded by mountains of silk-embroidered pillows._

_"Don't worry, my cute little kitten, I'll make you feel very good now."_

_Asami's_ _lips and teeth and hands are everywhere. Akihito spreads his legs and moans. He's so hot, wants to come so bad. But...but...he can't quite...something is..._

Akihito came awake with a jerk, his knees curling up underneath him as he pushed up on the low sofa, coming face to face with Feilong's amused visage. He rubbed at his itchy nose, glaring at the long-stemmed flower Feilong twirled between his fingers.

Edging back until he fetched up against the far arm of the sofa, Akihito blinked to clear his vision and his fuzzy thoughts. He must have fallen asleep after Yoh had chained him in Feilong's sitting room again. His hand flew to his ankle. The chain had been removed while he slept. His eyes went to Feilong, who seemed to be following his thought process with some amusement.

"You sleep very soundly, Akihito. I envy you." His smile turned into a smirk. "And I envy you the dream you were having. You seemed to be enjoying it very much."

Oh, God. Akihito grabbed a pillow, clutching it in his lap, and looking back at Feilong with intense mortification. He wanted to die. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Feilong killed him after all.

"Shut up. What do you want now?" he asked petulantly, trying to cover up his embarrassment with a healthy dose of irritation.

Feilong only looked more amused. "Hm, I'm not sure you want to know."

Akihito went bright red, but he didn't stop scowling. "Yeah, well try anything and I'll kick you where it hurts."

Pealing laughter filled the room. "Didn't I tell you I'm a trained assassin? You wouldn't be able to connect unless I let you, and it wouldn't be your foot I'd allow there, Akihito." He leaned forward to brush the blossom along Akihito's pouting mouth. "You really shouldn't tempt me. I'm trying to control myself, but if you give me such looks then I can't be held responsible."

Akihito jerked his face away, heat burning his face. "What looks, you jerk? You're crazy!"

Some of the laughter faded out of Feilong's face. "Perhaps I am." He sat back, composing himself, regarding Akihito with a furrowed brow.

Akihito stared back warily.

"I think I must..." Feilong hesitated. "I owe you an apology for the treatment you've received here. At my hands and orders."

Akihito's eyes went round. Was he serious?

"It was wrong of me to involve you. I see that now. Yoh has-" A pained expression passed over Feilong's face, and he waved off what he was going to say. "In any case, I apologize. I hope that you will be able to forgive me."

Akihito could hardly breathe. "Does...does that mean you'll let me go home?"

"You really want to see him, don't you?"

Feilong sounded pensive, a little distant again, and Akihito was afraid to answer for fear of antagonizing him again.

"It's all right, I understand."

"Um, do you..." Akihito ventured cautiously. "Do you believe what I said about Asami, then?"

Feilong frowned, and Akihito's stomach clenched. "I...don't know. It's possible that what I believed was...not entirely correct. But that makes no difference to what is between us."

"Between us?"

"Yes." Feilong looked at him again, studying him, a little smile playing about his mouth. "You know, if you wanted you stay with me a while, as a guest, you would be welcome. You _are_ amusing. I think I would like to know you better."

Amusing, huh? What an ass. And his ass would surely get plowed if he stuck around too long. One close call was enough for him. Akihito's eyes narrowed. "No, thanks. I want to go home."

"Pity." Feilong sighed, actually looking somewhat regretful before his eyes gleamed. "Well, then, I suppose I'll have to let you go." A teasing smile slanted toward Akihito. "In return for a kiss."

"A kiss?" He knew there'd be a catch.

"Yes, I'll put you on a plane today back to Japan if you give me one kiss."

"Wh-why?"

"Why?" Feilong chuckled. "Why Akihito, you really are a modest little thing, aren't you? Your own charms aren't lacking, and I'll admit, I'm curious to taste for myself what Asami finds so compelling."

Did everything relate back to Asami for this guy? Jeez, he hoped he never acted so pathetic when it was obvious that someone was just not into him. He took a deep breath and raised his chin.

"Just one kiss?"

"Just one. A _real_ kiss, mind you." Feilong's sly smile didn't comfort him. "You may pretend I'm Asami if you like."

He didn't want to do it. He really didn't, but he did want to go back home. He wanted to see Asami more than anything.

"O-Okay."

He crawled forward, tentatively placing a hand on Feilong's shoulder. With a sudden jerk, he was straddling Feilong's lap and their mouths were pressed together, Feilong's tongue insinuating itself between his lips. His dream came back to him and he _did_ imagine it was Asami, though Feilong's scent was different, like sweet smoke and exotic flowers instead of the spicier, earthier richness of Asami. He opening his mouth to explore and be explored, giving into the kiss in hopes that it would be his ticket home.

Their mouths were still fused when the door to the sitting room banged open. They both turned their faces sharply, lips shiny with spit and eyes wide with shock.

Asami stood in the doorway, no jacket, sleeves rolled up, and both guns visible in his shoulder holster.

"Am I interrupting something?"


	12. Gun in Your Face

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers: **Major references to High Loft.

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Reminder:** For any French speakers or readers, the talented Sharo_chan has begun translating Under the Skin into French, and you can find Chapter 1 here: .net/s/7857780/1/Under_the_Skin".

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who has been reading, and special thanks to those who leave me such lovely comments. They really do encourage me, and I wanted to especially say thank to those of you who comment without logging in or anon. Since I can't send you a personal message, let me say here—Thank you! I do appreciate each one. J I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>The look on both their faces was priceless, though it was Akihito his eyes focused on. After the initial shock, the boy lit up with unadulterated joy, practically glowing, as he scrambled off Feilong's lap, falling onto his ass on the floor in his haste to get to Asami. Then, it hit him. His face jerked back toward Feilong and then back to him with a look of pure horror on his face, obviously assuming that he would be thinking the worst.<p>

"Ryuichi!"

He heard Yoh shift behind him and contained a smirk. If he had been amused by their expressions a moment before, the look Feilong wore now truly made it difficult not to laugh, despite the constant thread of cold anger that had coursed beneath his skin since he had discovered Akihito's disappearance. But then the boy was in his arms, and he could feel nothing but a sweep of fierce possessiveness and satisfaction. He allowed himself to bury his face in his hair and inhale Akihito's special scent.

"Ryuichi!" Akihito looked up, eyes shimmering, his hands tightly clutching at his upper arms. "Just now-that wasn't what you're thinking!"

"Oh?" He decided to tease Akihito a bit. "You weren't sitting on Feilong's lap with his tongue in your mouth?"

Heat bloomed in Akihito's cheeks, and Asami couldn't resist brushing his knuckles over that warm skin, his eyes narrowing when he saw the bruise just beginning to darken across Akihito's right cheekbone. Feilong would pay for that, but first, he would soothe his agitated kitten. "I-"

A finger touched Akihito's lips. "I know. I heard what was said."

Akihito's eyes searched his, and he went limp with relief, pressing his face against Asami's chest and hugging him tightly. Asami's arms held him with reassuring strength. "Are you all right?"

The boy nodded, his soft hair tickling Asami's nose. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm just really glad to see you."

The faintest of trembles could be heard in his voice, and this time a wave of protectiveness shook him with unexpected force. Asami collected himself ruthlessly. There was no need to give way to such an unnecessary display. Akihito was relatively fine, and he had other business to attend to here.

Still, he allowed himself to indulge a moment longer, his fingers carding through Akihito's hair, tilting his chin up, proving to himself that the boy was no worse for the wear, and finally, unable to resist, taking that sweet mouth in a plundering kiss, wiping away all other touches.

Feilong finally stirred on his sofa just as Akihito's hands slid up Asami's back, completely surrendering to Asami's kiss. His hands made contact with Asami's holster, his guns. He gasped and jerked back.

His face a mask, Asami let him pull away, turning toward Feilong as he rose.

"How dare you! How were you able-" His voice faltered, his eyes went to Yoh, darkening with knowledge. "_You_."

"Yoh did not tell me your whereabouts," Asami interrupted coolly. "I had no need to ask him."

Feilong's eyes never left Yoh. "_Traitor_." White-faced fury, and beneath, deep pain, shone from his face.

Yoh stepped forward. "My first loyalty has always been to Asami. He placed me with you. I have given you my loyalty as well, serving you as I have him to the best of my abilities."

Feilong moved swiftly, but not quickly enough to evade the gun Asami had out and pointed at his temple before he could reach Yoh.

"I'm afraid my dispute with you has first claim, Feilong."

"Yoh, stay with Akihito. My men will remain at the doors. Feilong, you and I are going to have a little chat."

"Let go of me! How dare you come into my home and dictate-"

"I suggest you don't make a fuss. You don't want to make me angrier, and I'm sure you wouldn't want your little charge-I believe his name is Tao, isn't it-to walk in on such a volatile situation, would you?"

Feilong stiffened, shooting a glare of pure loathing at Asami. "If you touch him, you will die."

"I'm not the one who enjoys abducting and mistreating kids."

"Hey!" Akihito, who had been watching the exchange with a shocked, pale face finally stepped forward. "Who's a kid? And what are you going to do anyway?" His voice dropped, his fingers twisting together anxiously. "Don't leave, Ryuichi. I want to stay with you."

Asami's eyes softened a little. "I won't be long. There's nothing for you to worry about. I just need to clean up a mess I made three years ago."

Akihito's eyebrows furrowed, but Asami made himself look away from his worried expression, gesturing to Feilong with a curt jerk of chin. He could feel the boy's eyes burning into his back as he followed Feilong into another room and closed the door behind them.

Akihito jumped as Yoh's hand settled on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

He spun around and scowled. "Since when do you care? You shoved me back in that damn cage."

Yoh's hand dropped and he gazed back at Akihito expressionlessly. "Would you have preferred I let Yao continue as he was?"

"No...but still!" Akihito said indignantly. "Do you really work for Asami?"

"Yes."

"So, did he send you here to help me?"

"Not exactly. I've been with Feilong a long time. I didn't know he had taken you until Asami informed me of the possibility himself. Once Asami contacted me, things became clear to me, and I came here, thinking it was the most likely place. I didn't know for sure you would be here until I saw you climbing over that wall."

That brought back all the thrill and disappointment of his almost-escape. "Would you have helped me get away if mole man hadn't shown up?"

Yoh's lips twitched for a moment, then his mask returned. "It would have been much better had we been able to make it look as if you escaped on your own."

"Why?"

"It would have saved my cover." Yoh's voice was wry.

"Oh..." Akihito frowned. "So...wow...I guess Feilong is pretty mad."

"He believes his closest subordinate has betrayed him. How would you react?"

"I...I'd be mad," Akihito acknowledged. "And really sad. If I trusted them...and they did that..." He looked up, seeing how Yoh's face had closed off even more. "Um, I'm sorry...I guess I messed things up for you pretty bad."

"It's no fault of yours."

"What...what will you do now?"

Yoh was silent.

Hesitantly, Akihito faced him, thinking back to the look he'd seen on the man's face in a moment where he'd been caught unaware anyone was watching him. "You don't want to leave him, do you?"

"I will go where Asami wishes me to go."

Akihito frowned. "You'll just let him run your life like that? What about what you want?"

"I owe Asami my loyalty. That will never change."

"Yeah, but-"

"In any case, do you really think Feilong would allow me to remain at his side. Death is what I can expect if I stay, and a traitor's death is beyond your imagining."

"Death?" Akihito's eyes rounded. "I can't believe Feilong would actually..."

Yoh studied him curiously. "I don't think you understand the world you've fallen into. What do you think it is? What do you know of Feilong? Of Asami?"

Akihito flushed and looked down. "I-I know some things. I know that Asami is...well, I know he's not a typical businessman. And I sure as hell know that Feilong can be a _major_ dick, but still..."

Something like a laugh escaped Yoh, and Akihito raised his eyes, startled at the unexpected sound. His eyes held what looked like pity. Akihito lifted his chin and drew himself up to his full height.

"Anyway, Feilong seems like he really values your opinion. If you like it here-working for Feilong and...stuff-well, maybe if you just explain to him..."

"That kind of naive thinking has no place here. He would never listen. He would never accept it. My loyalty would be forever in question."

"Don't think like that!" Akihito reached up and thumped Yoh on the arm. "You've just got to be persistent! I know what I'm talking about because Asami was a real asshole the first time we met, but he just wouldn't leave me alone. I was really pissed off at him, and he's pissed me off plenty of other times too. But he just keeps on and on until somehow it's impossible to say no, you know?"

For a moment, Yoh looked almost amused. "I am not Asami. It is unlikely his methods would work for me."

"Well, maybe." Akihito cocked his head thoughtfully. "But actually, you kinda remind me of him in some ways."

One eyebrow lifted but Yoh said nothing else, and Akihito shrugged, casting a look at the door Asami and Feilong had disappeared behind.

"What do you think they're doing in there?"

"It is not my place to speculate."

Akihito scowled. "Aren't you curious at all? Aren't you worried they might be killing each other?"

"That is unlikely."

A pout settled over Akihito's features. "I just want to go back to Japan. With Asami."

"Are you sure? You seemed rather to content to stay only a few moments ago."

"What are you talking about?"

Another lift of Yoh's brow, and Akihito's face turned a brilliant shade of red. "That-that was..._Feilong_, and he-I didn't-" Akihito sputtered. "You're welcome to that crazy bastard! I'd never stay here with him!"

Yoh smirked.

God, he really was like Asami. In a huff, he turned his back, but his anger and embarrassment slid away as he stared at the door again. What _were_ they doing in there?

"Hey, Yoh. What's going on with them anyway? Asami told me a little-about how Feilong thinks Asami shot him and stuff, but it seems like there's even more to it than that." His voice dropped. "Were...were they...you know...lovers or something?"

A moment or two passed before Yoh finally answered. "I don't know. There may have been something like that. Feilong has never spoken of it."

"Oh." That wasn't what he had been hoping to hear. It was silly to worry, though, Asami had come for _him_, hadn't he? At least, he _thought_ that was why. What if he was wrong?

He sighed, his shoulders slumping a little. This would be a lot easier to take if the door they'd gone through hadn't led to Feilong's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I assume you'll behave if I put this away."<p>

Asami holstered his gun, allowing Feilong to spin away and gather his dignity with a haughty display of icy manners.

"But of course. I'm simply longing to offer you my hospitality."

He gave a short laugh. "I'm sure you are." He looked around the opulent room. "Your tastes haven't changed. Though, I would have thought you'd have outgrown the brooding atmosphere by now. What about a letting in a little natural light?"

Feilong glared, but he jerked open the heavy drapes, exposing a pair of French doors that opened onto his private garden. Over his shoulder, he offered Asami a biting, sarcastic smile. "Is everything to your liking now?"

His own smile was sharp in return as he sauntered toward Feilong, banking the amusement in his eyes as the man who'd long been a minor thorn in his side turned and pressed his back against the glass, watching Asami warily. "Fishing for compliments, Feilong?" Asami cocked his head. "I will say that you're looking well. Prison obviously didn't disagree with you."

Feilong flushed, fury sparking in his eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm sure you hoped that it would do me in entirely."

His path brought him directly in front of Feilong. He looked down at those flashing eyes and shook his head. "But you haven't gained any more sense, I see."

"How dare you come here and insult me!" Feilong moved off the door, but Asami pushed him back, a hand planted against Feilong's chest.

"How dare I? You came into _my_ territory and took something that belongs to _me_." Asami eyed him coldly. "You should count yourself fortunate if an insult is the worst you receive from me."

Feilong swept Asami's hand away. "How impersonally you speak of your sweet, little lover, Asami." He smiled with equal coldness, and his words were barbed. "His existence in your life intrigued me. For someone who cares only for what a person can profit them, I wanted to see for myself what someone so seemingly insignificant could offer you."

"You sound jealous. And here I thought you were harboring a misbegotten grudge about being shot."

Feilong practically hissed. "How dare you make light of what you did."

"And what did I do exactly?" Asami's mien hardened. "If you're going to dwell in the past, wallowing in your own toxic emotions, then you should at least make sure you have the facts straight."

"You destroyed my family! You tried to destroy me! I don't know why you didn't leave me to die back then. Was it so that you could prolong my suffering? Does it give you so much pleasure to possess someone's trust and faith and then shatter it so completely?"

"Are you truly so blind? Can you not understand a simple fact? I didn't want to let you die. It was your brother who shot your father, out of jealousy of his regard for you. And it was Tou who shot you. I'll accept the blame for not thinking Tou would go so far, but I atoned for that by killing him before he could finish the job. As far as your brother, yes, I did shoot him, though I spared his life, which will probably come back to haunt me at some point too."

"And you dare to flaunt that in my face!"

"What?" Asami smiled coldly. "Have you forgiven your brother his insults to you? Would you have had your father's life ended even more quickly? I would have prevented his death if I could have. I failed there." Asami's expression darkened, his hand flexing in an unconscious gesture that Feilong didn't miss. "I...was not quick enough."

Feilong sucked in a breath. "Your injury...you-you tried to stop Yan?"

"I did."

Feilong looked torn, doubt and anger and hurt flickering over his features in rapid succession. "Then, why? Why did you leave me? Why did you disappear so suddenly?"

Asami stared him down, though for the first time, the cold assurance of his manner faltered slightly. "I...thought it was for the best. You clearly were thinking the worst of me. I knew I would be the last person you would want to see when you awoke. If had remained, you would have questioned my motives."

His hand rose automatically to his breast, feeling for his cigarettes that resided in the pocket of his jacket, which was currently laying across the seat of the car in front of Feilong's dwelling. He sighed, and placed his hand in his pocket.

"You were already thinking the worst. Would you have taken my word for anything?"

"So you just left?" Feilong laughed bitterly, his face pale and his eyes a little wild. "Washed your hands of me and left me to sink on my own."

"I'm not your Papa," Asami answered sharply, talking over Feilong's outraged gasp. "And I'm not anything else you might've hoped I would be. Your wish to bring ridiculous emotions into things made my leaving the best thing for you. In the end, you were able to rise up again."

"How dare you mock me!" Feilong hissed. "Because of you I was alone. I lost everything I loved. If I rose back up it was-"

"It was because I sent someone to look after you."

Asami's angry interruption silenced Feilong for only a second.

"Yes," Feilong spat. "You sent that traitor to me. Why? To spy? To make sure I didn't cross you in the future?"

"Why do you bother asking if you have all the answers?" Asami's smiled mocked him.

"Answer me, Asami! Stop playing games for once and tell me the truth! Why did you send him?"

Asami bent until their faces were inches apart. "I sent him to watch over you. It was that simple. He was free to carry out that order as he wished as long as you were kept alive and, yes, you did not try to cross me."

"_Why_?" Feilong asked again, his jaw clenched. "Why did you even bother? You already proved you cared nothing about me."

Asami sighed impatiently. "You really do need everything spelled out, don't you? Very well. Because, Feilong, I saw something in you that I didn't want to disappear. I saw something that made me believe, at least before the mess we ended up in, that you and I could be equals, perhaps even friends-or close enough for the world we inhabit."

A look of shock froze Feilong's expression, but then confusion and mistrust swept over him and he looked away. "I-I don't believe you."

"Enough of this." Asami growled. "Believe what you will. I didn't come here to soothe your tender feelings. I came because you took what was mine. Apparently, the spanking I gave you two months wasn't enough, so let me make myself completely clear right now."

He leaned in, his mouth brushing Feilong's ear. "You are _never_ to touch my property again. Not my trade routes, not my shipments, not my men, and certainly not Takaba Akihito. If you do so, I will destroy you utterly."

Feilong's eyes narrowed. "I despise you."

"Is that so?" Asami propped an arm on the glass pane next to Feilong's head, caging him. "Is that why you practically sent me an engraved invitation to visit you? Is that why you've been so desperate to get my attention? Is that why you're so interested in my personal life you went so far as to kidnap my 'sweet, little lover'?"

Feilong flushed dark red and averted his gaze, unable to meet Asami's eyes.

"Will you do the same to him?" He flung the question in Asami's face.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked coldly.

Feilong met his gaze again, defiance overpowering the pain for this moment. "Will you make him believe in you? Will you kiss him and touch him and give him your warmth until all his defenses are gone? And then, will you abandon him when he's no longer convenient?"

"He and I, and what happens between us, are none of your concern." A barely leashed anger underscored Asami's words, though they remained measured and coolly delivered. "But you can be sure, Feilong, your situations are nothing alike."

A struggle appeared to take place within Feilong, and he finally closed his eyes. "Why him?"

"Why not you, you mean?"

Feilong said nothing.

Fingers brushed back the long strands of hair that had fallen forward on Feilong's cheek, surprisingly gentle. "I tried to tell you long ago, not to let yourself be ruled by these fanciful emotions. They have no place in our world. You've seen how your own indulgence has endangered both you and your organization."

"And what of the boy?" Feilong's eyes opened, penetrating Asami. "You came here for him. How does that benefit your _organization_?"

Asami's fingers fell away, and he stood back, regarding Feilong coldly once again. "I came to retrieve what is mine."

"I see." Feilong laughed, scoffing at the answer. "If that is so, then I feel sorry for poor Akihito. Does he know of your opinion of him? That he's merely a possession you'll one day tire of? He doesn't even seem to realize what you truly are. Quite the innocent among the wolves. At least I should have known better, but he, well, he doesn't stand a chance. And it might not even be you who hurts him in the end. You've haven't done so well at protecting what is yours so far."

Feilong found himself slammed back against the door, Asami's hand at his throat.

"I would advise you not to remind me of my failure. I saw the cage you kept him in. I saw the bruises you gave him, and though Yoh assured me that you have not touched the boy in a more egregious manner, I have no doubt that your intentions were anything less than vindictive."

Guilt flickered in Feilong's eyes. "I-I didn't harm him. I-" Feilong took a shuddering breath. "I almost...I almost did, but...he...I couldn't."

The hand slackened, then fell away entirely. "And that is why you will receive mercy from me today."

Feilong's fingers fluttered up to his throat. He glared, watching as Asami turned away, but then his expression faltered.

"Asami."

He turned, looking over his shoulder.

"What do you intend to do now?"

Asami smirked. "What I came here to do. Take my stray cat home."

* * *

><p>"Takaba Akihito, for the last time, come down from the roof immediately or-"<p>

A loud raspberry interrupted Kirishima's threat.

"Not until you guys back off! You're scaring Tao!"

The boys sat on a sloping curve of the rooftop, their legs dangling, and Tao huddled up next to Akihito, who had his arm around the small, trembling figure.

"I have no intentions of harming him, as I've told you before." Kirishima stated through gritted teeth. "Now please come down before Asami-sama returns to find you like this."

Akihito frowned, but he turned to whisper to the young boy. Tao shook his head and pressed his face against Akihito's shoulder. Akihito looked back at Kirishima and shrugged.

Just below them, Yoh called up to Tao in Chinese. The boy wiped his teary eyes and answered, and Akihito recognized Feilong's name as the words took on a slightly hysterical cast.

Yoh held up one hand and spoke soothingly, but Tao started crying even harder, speaking an obvious denial, and causing Akihito's arm to tighten even more around him as he tottered.

"He says he won't come down until he sees Feilong."

Looking murderous, Kirishima stalked toward the slender, flowering tree Akihito had scaled so nimbly, and pulled experimentally at the lowest branches.

"What is the meaning of this?" Feilong's angry voice startled them all. Asami stood with him, his expression unreadable.

"Fei-sama!" Tao shot up, his face brightening at once. Akihito's did too, though he wasn't aware of it.

"Tao?" They spoke rapid Chinese as everyone looked on, and then Feilong turned to Asami angrily. "Your men chased him out of his bedroom window."

"Asami-sama that is untrue!" Kirishima stepped forward. "The man we had on his door remained outside as you instructed. It was only when he heard unusual noises that he entered to see the boy disappearing out the window. He wasn't able to follow, so he informed me, and we only located the boy on the roof a few moments ago."

"And why is Takaba up there with him?" Asami sounded almost amused, and Akihito relaxed a little. In the back of his mind, he'd been a little worried that Asami might be angry. But really, what was he supposed to do when a little kid like Tao was freaking out and nobody seemed to understand they needed to back off?

"He and Yoh heard us in the garden, and when they came to investigate, Takaba-kun took it upon himself to climb a tree and join the boy."

"He was scared! I was just making sure he was okay!"

"Both of you come down right now," Feilong commanded. "No! Wait there until a ladder is brought. Yoh-"

Feilong turned to Yoh, forgetting in the moment what had transpired, and then his expression darkened and his eyes narrowed hatefully. "Why are you still here? Are you so eager to die?"

Tao had scrambled along the eave and maneuvered swiftly down the tree before anyone could stop him. He ran to Feilong as Akihito followed, making a jump into the topmost branches that made more than one person below blanch. He swung off with a whoop and landed on his feet, grinning.

"No need for a ladder."

Kirishima grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward Asami.

"Ow! Take it easy, Kirishima-san!"

An iron-thewed arm clamped him to Asami's side. Feilong had left off glaring daggers at Yoh to comfort Tao. Whether at Feilong's signal or Asami's-Akihito wasn't quite sure-the old servant appeared and Feilong sent the tearful Tao off with them. He gave a tentative wave to Akihito as he was led away, and Akihito gave him two thumbs up, flashing an encouraging smile.

The poor kid had been scared to death. Akihito couldn't blame him. He'd seen so many guns flashed around today, he was a bit freaked out too.

Asami had watched all this in silence, but he stepped forward now, drawing Akihito with him.

"We're leaving now. I trust we'll have no trouble during the remainder of our time in Hong Kong, brief though it will be."

Feilong looked to Asami, giving a curt nod.

"Only do me the favor of taking the traitor with you."

Yoh stepped up, his impassive features marred by discontent. "I was your loyal man." His voice actually rose, his monotone embellished by the force of his conviction. "Once you got over your nihilism in prison and decided to live life like a man."

The seeming affront rendered Feilong speechless for a moment, and his white face reflected a mix of shock and fury.

"Get out of my house." His venom-laced words were enough to make Akihito want to take a step back.

Instead, Asami broke in impatiently. "Is that what you wish, Yoh? You know that I'll always offer you sanctuary. But it seems like you have no interest in returning to Japan."

"I hope you have never doubted my loyalty to you. I-"

"Of course not. But things change. It's the mark of a good leader to understand that and to adapt."

Asami reached for his cigarettes again, but this time Kirishima was there to save the day, offering one of his own and lighting it for his boss. He inhaled the nicotine gratefully, letting it hit his system before he casually fixed Yoh with a knowing look. "You have your work cut out for you."

Yoh merely inclined his head.

Asami inhaled again, then let his cigarette drop the stone terrace. He flattened it with the tip of his Italian loafer. "Kirishima pull everyone out. We're going."

As he pulled Akihito past Yoh, he turned and added with a smirk, "Yoh, you're fired."

Akihito gasped, and he twisted to see the blank look on Yoh's face and the highly flustered one on Feilong's. Before they made it out the door, Feilong called after them.

"Wait. Asami. I-I would like to speak with Akihito a moment." He looked as if he were swallowing something distasteful as he added a grudging, "If I may."

The tension grew heavy until Akihito gave Asami a reassuring grin and eased out of his clutches. "Be right back."

"You're not to leave my sight."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Like he wanted to be alone with Feilong. He moved to the other side of the terrace where Feilong waited, watching him approach with a troubled expression.

For a moment, they stood in awkward silence, and then they spoke in unison.

"Akihito-"

"Um, Feilong-"

Akihito grinned. "You first."

Seeming somewhat nonplussed by Akihito's show of goodwill, Feilong regarded him seriously, his eyes shadowed by regret. "Akihito, I wanted to apologize to you. It was wrong of me to involve you." He bowed his head. "It was...dishonorable. And I...I hope that you will come to forgive me one day."

"I can forgive you today, if you want."

Feilong raised his eyes wonderingly. "Do you mean that?"

"Why not? You sound like _you_ mean it."

"I do."

"Then, I'm not one to hold a grudge, and you seem like you could be okay if you just lighten up a bit. Forget whatever you've been smoking, and get high on life, like me." He offered a bright, cheesy grin that actually made Feilong give a soft laugh.

Feilong began to reach out, but pulled his hand back to his side. "Thank you, Akihito. Perhaps we will meet again one day."

"Yeah, maybe." He grinned again. "If you're ever in Tokyo give me a call and I'll take you out for beer and yakitori." He leaned in for a just a second, lowering his voice. "And try to give Yoh a break. He reminds me a bit of Asami, though he seems more like a closet arrogant bastard than an upfront one. But if you like that type..." Both their eyes traveled to Asami. "Well, anyway, I think he's really into you."

"Don't concern yourself with that, Akihito." His voice a shade colder, Feilong withdrew into himself again. "But know that I feel I owe you a debt." He held up his hand to forestall Akihito's protests. "If I can ever do you a service..."

"I'll be the one to take care of Akihito's needs." Once again, Akihito was drawn to Asami's side.

Akihito had one last look at Feilong's sullen face before he was finally escorted from the room by Asami. He leaned into the comforting warmth, the startling events of the day sweeping over him with a wearying force. He couldn't believe he was really going home.

But before they reached the door and the relative sanctuary of Asami's car, he found himself pushed into a small bathroom near the front entrance.

His breath left him in a rush as his back hit the wall. Asami's kiss was almost an assault, fingers at his jaw, pressing with force enough to bruise. His own hands came up, clutching at Asami's arms wildly as it became increasingly difficult to breathe. He was released just as suddenly and he gasped, his tongue still reaching for Asami's as the man drew back and fixed him with a penetrating and intimidating stare.

"Don't ever let another person touch you."

Akihito's eyes rounded. Hadn't he understood? Why did Asami seem so upset _now_?

"But I was just-"

"I can see I'm not being clear enough."

He was spun around and pressed up against the counter, his hands forcibly planted against the cold marble, and the pants of the awful outfit Feilong had dressed him in were dragged down just enough to fully expose his ass.

First Asami's fingers, then his cock plunged into Akihito, stretching his tight passage too quickly and too roughly to allow Akihito to fully adjust. His toes curled inside the dainty slippers he wore, his lower lip bitten ruthlessly to stifle his groans.

Asami set a pace that made Akihito's muscles scream, long, slow drags of that thick shaft that pumped into his ass with a cold discipline that Akihito was desperate to appease. His own cock throbbed painfully, untouched, trapped within the confines of the silk pants. Possessive hands remained on his hips, dimpling the flesh as Akihito moaned piteously beneath him.

"Asami," he cried out hoarsely. "Please."

His head was tugged up by fingers that tangled in his hair. The large mirror reflected his wild, dilated eyes, his heaving, frantic gasps for breath, and his desperation.

Another tug make him blink back the sting in his eyes. "Who can touch you, Akihito?"

"Y-you..."

Asami shoved in hard and deep, brushing Akihito's prostate and evoking a choked sob from the shivering boy.

"Who, Akihito?"

"You...only you...Ryuichi, please..."

Asami's hands slid under shirt, curving over his ribs and pressing his chest higher. The long scratches Feilong had given him showed starkly red against his pale skin. Asami's fingers traced down the marks.

"Did he do this to you?"

"Y-yes, but he didn't...didn't-unngh!"

Asami's hand slid lower. Holding tight to the base of Akihito's cock, he thrust deep again. Akihito's mouth went slack. Beyond begging, he could only moan, his throat raw from the strength of it. In the mirror, his eyes met Asami's in a wordless plea.

"You're mine, Akihito. All of you is _only_ for me."

The fingers loosened and stroked up Akihito's angry red shaft. He immediately exploded, white seed shooting all over the mirror and his cries reverberating off the walls. When his orgasm faded he collapsed against the counter, barely registering the gentle touch that cleaned him and arranged his clothing.

"I have fresh clothes for you in the car."

Akihito smiled faintly, exhaustion truly setting in. Lips pressed against his temple, then his mouth, warm and tender this time.

When the door opened, Suoh and Kirishima were waiting at either side, their guns holstered, studiously looking blank-faced. If he hadn't been so tired, Akihito would have wanted to find a hole to crawl into and die, but Asami didn't blink, only ordered them all to the car and on to the airport after that.

Akihito looked back at the splattered mirror still visible from the open door.

"Shouldn't we clean that up?"

Asami only smirked.

Akihito shrugged. All he cared about right now was that Asami had come for him. His hand slipped into Asami's trustingly as the man led him out the door. His drooping eyes didn't notice the startled and troubled expression in Asami's eyes.


	13. Eyes Wide Shut

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** Emotional crises and crimelords don't mix.

* * *

><p>Kirishima entered the penthouse, fortifying himself with a spine-stiffening sigh before he made his way to the main room. His boss was seated on the leather sofa, a glass with a generous portion of amber-colored liquid held in his hand. His hair was tousled, falling across his eyes as he smirked at his assistant. He wore only slippers and a robe, though it was belted and covered him decently.<p>

"Kirishima. Punctual, as usual."

He moved closer, his nostrils flaring almost imperceptibly. The air was redolent with the heavy scent of sex, and to a lesser degree, alcohol and...gunpowder?

"Asami-sama. Are you-"

A hand waved him off before he could finish.

"Spare me the mother hen routine right now." Asami gestured to the crystal decanter in front of him. "Join me in a drink."

It wasn't a request. Kirishima's sigh was barely audible as he turned to enter the kitchen to retrieve a glass for himself, but of course Asami heard it anyway.

"And don't be such an uptight prig. Back in the old days, you used to be more fun."

Oh, yes, Asami-sama had been drinking for a while.

Kirishima spared a moment's thought for the boy. Likely, he was passed out in the bedroom. He didn't even want to speculate as to his condition. His fingers closed around a tumbler, and he went with a feeling of resignation to join his boss.

Keeping his face carefully neutral, he poured himself a rather stingy amount of whiskey until Asami's lifted brow made him grudgingly add another inch to the glass. "Thank you, Asami-sama."

"Sit."

The modern chairs accenting the sofa were surprisingly comfortable when one leaned back and relaxed into them as their designer intended. However, Kirishima perched awkwardly, his back perfectly straight as he held his drink on his knees. It seemed to appease his boss, though, as he drank from his own tumbler and then picked up the cigarette that had been idling in the overflowing ashtray on the coffee table.

He blew smoke into the air before fixing Kirishima with an expectant look. "Well?"

"The arrangements have been made, Asami-sama. We were able to procure the services of an excellent free-lancer. The time table was acceptable. Of course, on such short notice the cost-"

Asami gave a dismissive flick of his wrist. "Make certain he understands neither Takaba nor any other parties are to notice his presence. I want daily reports." His hand froze in mid-motion as he was bringing the cigarette to his lips again. "They can go to you. Only notify me if you suspect unusual activity." He completed his motion, taking a deep drag and stubbing out the butt with more force than warranted.

"Of course, Sir. His credentials are the best. I'm sure there will no difficulties."

Asami grunted, not looking particularly pleased by the news. But then he rarely expressed his satisfaction overtly. Of course, in this situation he doubted their was much satisfaction to be had for anybody. He wasn't given to questioning his boss's decisions-it even made sense in the scheme of things-but he couldn't help feeling compassion for the boy he'd come to know.

"What's the matter with you?" Asami fixed him with a challenging stare. "Is that the patented Kirishima Kei disapproval I detect?"

An affronted expression took over Kirishima's features, and Asami laughed gruffly.

"Asami-sama, I have no idea what you're-"

"Bullshit." Asami tossed back the entire contents of his glass as Kirishima winced. "Oh, come now, Kei, speak freely." He shot a mocking look his direction. "Don't tell me you've gone soft over a punk kid like Takaba."

Kirishima resisted the urge to set down his glass and fold his arms across his chest in prim admonishment. He'd keep his true thoughts on exactly who had gone soft over Takaba Akihito locked up more tightly than his boss's Swiss bank accounts.

"I have carried out your orders regarding the boy exactly as you wished."

"But you think I'm being too harsh?"

This was a minefield. Where was a sudden territorial dispute or insurrection to ruthlessly put down when you needed one? Kirishima shifted uncomfortably.

"Asami-sama, I wouldn't-" Once again his boss overrode him.

"Weren't you the one muttering about what a cradle robber I was? Toying with the innocent and all that?"

Impossibly, Kirishima shot up even straighter. "Asami-sama! You know very well I never said such a thing! And," he added as an aside, "I don't mutter."

"Close enough." Asami poured more whiskey into his glass, sloshing it near to spilling as he pointed at Kirishima with the hand holding it. "You warned me of the risks of being involved with a civilian." His voice rose as he mimicked his subordinate. "'And one so young, who quite obviously doesn't understand the...scope of your lifestyle'." Asami smirked at Kirishima's consternation. "And then there was your reaction when you found out Takaba had friends on the police force."

Kirishima had the dubious pleasure of watching his boss be overtaken by what could only be called a fit of laughter. All humor had fled Asami's face, though, by the time he raised his head and met Kirishima's gaze again.

"You were right. He needs to be cut loose before he gets in too deep. I probably shouldn't have indulged myself at all, but we both know I'm a cold-hearted bastard." Asami smiled sharply and raised his glass. "Just ask Takaba, he'll definitely agree. Especially now."

Unwillingly, his eyes were drawn toward the hallway that led to Asami's bedroom. He hadn't seen the boy since their return from Hong Kong two days ago.

"How is he?"

Asami laughed darkly. "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to."

Kirishima swallowed, an unpleasant sensation settling in the pit of stomach. Pity for the boy welled up once again, and more deeply repressed, for his boss. Still, this probably was for the best.

"Do you still wish me to retrieve him in the morning?"

Asami stared at his tumbler, swirling the liquid slowly. "Be here at ten."

Kirishima finally drank down his whiskey, the heat hitting his throat a welcome distraction. When he thought about what the morning would bring, for a moment, all his pity was for himself.

* * *

><p>Asami Ryuichi was a god. It must be the literal truth-Asami Ryuichi was a god incarnate, sent down to Earth to fuck Akihito into the afterlife because he hadn't shown any signs of letting up and Akihito had shown no desire to stop him.<p>

Akihito hadn't thought it possible that the man could prove to be even more amazing at sex than he'd already shown himself to be, but the last twenty-four hours since they'd returned to Japan had certainly shown him the naiveté of that way of thinking. He'd discovered new things about himself as well. He'd always been flexible, but the angles Asami had managed to get them both into...well, he'd wished he had a camera set up so that he could have captured the erotic composition of their sweating, tangled and thrusting bodies.

When he told Asami that, in rather less descriptive language, Asami's eyes had flared with an insatiable heat.

"You want to watch again?" His low voice had rumbled hotly in Akihito's ear, and he'd unwound their limbs until Akihito found himself riding Asami's rock-hard shaft, facing outwards toward the large mirrors that lined the inside panels of Asami's closet doors. Asami's broad hands stroked up his stomach and chest, pausing to toy with his nipples and making his back bow at the delicious torment. When his strained thighs could take it no longer, he had been tossed forward on all fours.

"See how I enter you," Asami murmured, lips at his ear again.

Turned, he could see a double image of himself in the open doors, the reflected images revealing that thick length that spread his pink pucker wide. He watched with a sense of amazement that he could take so much, and his stomach tightened with a deep, aching and sensual lust that made his eyes droop, his hips tilt to take Asami deeper. Again and again, Asami's slick cock slid into him and Akihito watched mesmerized until he looked up to see the carnal heat-the claim-in Asami's focused stare, and then he'd spilled all over the already dirty sheets with a shameless little moan once again.

And that was another thing he'd discovered. Nothing was too embarrassing or too dirty to do with Asami, or even if it _was_, Asami kept on until his hot flushes and protests became even more blush-worthy sounds of surprised, helpless pleasure. Like when Asami spread his cheeks apart and pressed his tongue against his furled entrance, teasing past the tight ring as Akihito tried to squirm away; Asami laughing, tugging him back and pinning him down, his round ass thrust up and his thighs spread as that tongue fucked him to a writhing mess on the bathmat this time.

Asami had hardly let him rest. He'd been flipped from back to stomach and back again to be explored at leisure, and with a slow patience that Akihito found so very hard to endure, Asami explored every bit of flesh that Akihito possessed. Fingers or lips or tongue left him wet, sticky, and tingling. Not even the skin between his toes, the back of his knees, the knobs of his spine were spared. He'd cleaned the residue of Akihito's come from his belly with own tongue, saving his cock for last, then finally licked him-never once taking him inside his mouth-to another vision-whitening climax.

Akihito had lost count as to how many there had been. He only knew that always there were soothing touches, soft kisses, fingers in his hair afterwards, low indistinct murmurs that weren't real words, but that brought Akihito even further into the sensual cocoon that Asami had spun around them.

Finally, he had fallen into an exhausted slumber on top of Asami, his cheek pressed against the strong beat of Asami's heart. He didn't stir when Asami settled him on a pillow and pulled the covers up to his chin, fingers ruffling through his hair before Asami moved off the bed and out into the main room to make a call.

Whatever dreams he had were untroubled, for Asami returned soon and pulled Akihito back into the warmth of his embrace, his larger form spooning around the worn out boy. Eventually, sleep came to Asami as well.

* * *

><p>Asami stood at the window, watching the sun set. It threw a rosy-orange glow across the tall buildings that rose up to meet the sky. This must be how Akihito always saw the world. He gave a soft snort.<p>

A soft patter of feet sounded behind him, but he didn't let on that he was aware of Akihito's presence until the boy had wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his face against his back. From the feel of it, he'd only bothered to put on a pair of boxers.

"Ryuichi." Akihito's voice was still thick and sleepy. "What time is it?"

"Close to eight thirty."

Akihito yawned hugely, his hot breath heating Asami's skin through the fabric of his bathrobe.

"I'm starving."

Asami chuckled.

"There's food on the table."

He watched with amusement how quickly Akihito perked up, making a beeline for the dining room table. _One last meal for the condemned man._ His smile faded with the thought.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I had something earlier."

"Ooh! This looks great!"

Akihito began piling food onto his plate, then grabbed a pair of chopsticks when he was satisfied, coming over to hover close by, taking pleasure in the view and Asami's nearness as he ate standing up.

Asami only listened with half an ear as Akihito chattered about his happiness to be back in Japan. His eyes were too occupied with watching the always evocative play of expression over Akihito's open face. Unable to fight the compulsion, he reached to run his fingers through the tousled hair that tumbled over Akihito's eyes.

A bright, warm smile was offered in return, and his thumb slid down the side of Akihito's face then brushed over that full, inviting bottom lip. The palest pink colored the boy's cheekbones as his mouth parted slightly in unconscious invitation. He still hadn't the faintest idea how tempting he was, nor how vulnerable.

Abruptly, Asami stepped away, reaching for a cigarette and lighting it for himself as Akihito continued to eat, those always inquisitive eyes watching him curiously. For once, Akihito stayed silent, making quick work of his dinner, then padding into the kitchen for a drink of water.

There was no sense in prolonging this any longer, but Asami took a seat on the sofa, reclining casually as he watched Akihito emerge from the kitchen and approach him with a shy determination. The boy climbed onto his lap, twining his hands behind his neck as he pressed their foreheads together.

"I haven't properly thanked you yet." Akihito's eyelashes swept down as a warm blush spread over his cheeks. "For coming to get me."

Every time Akihito showed such a face it made Asami want to hold the boy down and claim him all over again, while simultaneously evoking all of his most protective instincts.

However, "No thanks are necessary," was his cool, seemingly unaffected reply.

Akihito wouldn't have it, though. He leaned back, his hands slipping down to rest on Asami's shoulders as he met Asami's gaze with a raw sincerity of emotion that created a totally undesired quickening of his pulse. No outer sign betrayed his inner conflict. He regarded Akihito impassively, though his hands traveled of their own will to settle on Akihito's hips.

"Yes, they are." Akihito insisted with that same shy but determined persistence.

The expression in his eyes, when they flickered to meet Asami's, was earnest and warm and staggeringly open, the message in them perfectly clear. The rapid surge of thick blood in his own chest took Asami by surprise. His fingers clenched involuntarily around Akihito's hips, though he didn't seem to notice.

"I...I was so happy when I saw you. You have no idea. So...thank you." Akihito bit his lip, his gaze lowering for just a moment as he visibly gathered himself together.

That double-speed surge of blood made Asami's chest throb again. He knew what was coming before the boy's mouth parted, his hand already coming up to cradle the base of the boy's skull as he began to speak. This, he would not-could not-allow. For the boy's sake, he told himself.

"Ryuichi, I...I l-"

Their mouths crushed together as Asami forced them into a close embrace, Akihito's surprised cry muffled by the inescapable violence of the kiss. It took only a moment for him to melt into it, surrendering to the brutal domination with an willingness that was seductively erotic. At that moment, Asami almost hated how Akihito answered to his every taste and desire. Why was it this boy who seemed so perfectly made for him?

It was only due to his years of practicing ruthless control that he was able to shut down the insidious and dangerous thoughts that would interfere with what he needed to do. Instead, he embraced that within him which always allowed him to overcome whatever opposition stood in his way.

"If you want to thank you me, I'll take it out of your body."

His fingers slipped under the edge of Akihito's tight boxers, meeting in the middle and ripping though the fabric with swift ferocity. Akihito's shocked gasp hit his ears like a shockwave, flooding his body with adrenaline and loosing that side of him he'd kept carefully separated, for the most part, from his innocent young lover. Since this had to be done, he would do it right, but only enough that the message would sink in. He had no desire to permanently traumatize Akihito. It would defeat the whole purpose of his efforts.

He balled the fabric in his hands and pushed it past Akihito's parted lips until all of it was stuffed inside, ignoring the widened eyes, and grabbing his wrists before Akihito could reach up to remove the offending article. Easily, he flipped Akihito onto his stomach and bound his wrists behind his back, using his own robe's tie.

For a moment, the boys hands twisted frantically above his rounded ass, his whole body writhing enticingly beneath Asami's gaze. Seeing Akihito so helpless, so vulnerable, laid the match to the fuse. Arousal sparked and grew within him, and he fanned the flames himself by tugging Akihito's hips up so that his face was pressed against the leather of the couch.

"What a view," he said of the lewd display. His finger trailed down the crack of Akihito's ass, probing the tender, raised flesh between those perfectly-shaped cheeks. "You're very swollen here. Burning." The finger pushed inside. "Even though I opened you up so well, and so many times, your flesh still clings to me, sucks me deeper. Your greedy body always wants more, doesn't it Akihito?" He chuckled darkly. "Oh, the things I could do to such an eager little thing like you."

The muffled noises Akihito made trying to speak past the makeshift gag lit his eyes with dark amusement, until Akihito managed to turn his face and work the wadded up material out of his mouth with his tongue.

"If it's you, then..." Akihito began hoarsely, then audibly swallowed, licking his dry lips. "Then it's all right."

This sudden test to his self-control was almost more than Asami could withstand. As it was, he reached for Akihito, the grasp cruelly tight on his arms as he lifted him and flipped him over. He _wanted_ to leave marks-finger-shaped bruises-that would be a lesson to Akihito-_And_, a deeper, more honest voice within him spoke, _to mark him so thoroughly Akihito would never forget his touch_.

The boy's bound hands at his lower back made his hips rise up in a wanton display. His cock, fully erect, jutted up, arcing toward Asami as the cushion dipped from his weight. A manicured fingernail grazed down the length of it, and Akihito shuddered.

"I lost a bet with Kirishima over you."

"Wh-what?" Akihito's glazed eyes tried to focus on him.

"Hn. Yes, I told him that you were harmless, but he assured me you would eventually cause trouble one way or another."

A frown drew Akihito's eyebrows down. "Trouble? Do you mean what happened with..?" He sucked in a breath as Asami's trailed down to cup his balls, massaging and rolling them between his fingers. "...ahh...with Feilong?"

"Yes. Feilong." Asami smiled contemplatively. "Perhaps he had the right idea. A cage would keep you out of trouble."

"What?" Akihito's eyes went round.

"You don't like the idea?" Asami's other hand went up to circle Akihito's throat. "I could get you a pretty little collar and a leash to match. Wouldn't you like that? You're my pet, after all."

Outrage sparked in Akihito's eyes. "I'm not your pet!"

"Aren't you?"

A flicker of uncertainty made Akihito's expression waver.

"Now that you've gotten a real glimpse of my world, there's really no need to keep it hidden any longer. You wanted to know all about me, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it was fun letting you have your way. You amused me. But now it's time for you to learn your place."

To emphasize his point, he took Akihito's erection in hand and gave it a lazy stroke.

"W-wait." Akihito gasped. "I-I don't understand. Stop it, Ryuichi."

"Is that what you said to Feilong?" The fingers around Akihito's throat flexed, and his Adam's apple bobbed under Asami's firm grip. "Is that how you convinced him not to rape you? Did you beg him? Give him pretty tears?"

"How-how did you know he..."

Asami laughed shortly. "What do you expect happens to tempting little treats like you when they fall into the wrong hands? You were lucky with Feilong. He was soft on you." He bent to Akihito's ear, licking inside before murmuring, "Others won't be so soft, I can promise you. I wouldn't have been."

"Why are you saying these things? I don't believe you!" That defiant little chin came up. "You wouldn't have! You wouldn't do something like _that_."

Asami's voice was cold. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." He pumped Akihito's shaft roughly, and Akihito hissed a breath, hips arcing up in response. "You really don't understand, do you? Feilong raping you would have been the least of your worries. How would you like to be sold off to the highest bidder? You could have disappeared forever, become the toy of someone who sees you as only a piece of meat to be used hard until you were broken or they were bored. If you survived that, you'd be passed on again and again, or, if you were very lucky, put down."

It gave him no sense of pleasure to watch Akihito's face pale, to see a sick sort of realization and fear shadow the boy's eyes, but he didn't let that stop his smile of grim satisfaction. "So you do begin to understand."

"Is...is that why you're acting like this. You're...worried for me?" Akihito's eyes softened, and Asami cursed to himself. This was not how it was supposed to go. "Don't, Ryuichi. You don't have to worry. I can look out for myself, and I'm sorry that-"

If he had to listen to Akihito apologize for something that wasn't his fault on top of everything else...

His fingers closed around Akihito's throat, making him cough helplessly, his slender body writhing until he released the pressure. Akihito stared at him, shocked, eyes huge and watery with unshed tears.

"It seems you need a better lesson."

Asami stood abruptly, leaving Akihito sprawled across the sofa, gasping for air. He moved to the end table where earlier he'd left his gun. Akihito's eyes widened as he saw it.

"R-Ryuichi..."

"You researched me, didn't you? Are you really so surprised by this?"

His knees dipped down on either side of Akihito and the gun barrel slowly traced down the planes of Akihito's face.

"D-don't." Akihito was absolutely white now, his eyes so enormous, Asami could see nothing but the hurt and fright and the welling tears that began to seep out and trickle down his cheeks.

Cold metal pressed against trembling lips.

"Open up, Akihito," Asami said cajolingly.

Lips pressed together and Akihito slowly shook his head from side to side.

"No?" A slow smirk spread over Asami's face. He lifted the gun, pointed it at the far wall and pulled the trigger. A cry wrenched from Akihito as his body jerked in shock. More tears fell and he stared up at Asami in silent entreaty, his chest rising up and down in rapid heaves.

He had to force himself not to look away from that pleading gaze. Steeling himself, he lowered the gun again to Akihito's lips. "Get it wet."

A shudder wracked Akihito's body, but he parted his lips, letting Asami push the gun inside. Tentatively, his tongue licked at the metal, his breath hitching as he did as he was told.

Asami ignored the burning sensation in his chest as he watched Akihito's cheeks hollow around the barrel. When the boy began to sob in earnest, he removed the gun, and stared down at him, his own features locked into an icy impassivity.

"Are...are you mad? Is...is that why?" Akihito asked through his tears, desperately reaching for any solace. "Because I really am sorry that you had to go to all that trouble for me. I...I-"

"Shh...I'm not angry. It's true, I did expend a lot of time and effort to retrieve you." He cupped Akihito's cheek, his insides twisting at the involuntary flinch his touch caused. "But this...it's simply because I can."

The gun landed gently on Akihito's sternum, and Asami drew it down, dipping into his navel before going even lower, past his now softened cock.

"You can make it all up to me now."

He spread Akihito's thighs, a knee raising the right leg and his free hand pushing the left leg up to expose Akihito fully. The barrel, shiny with Akihito's saliva, pressed against the swollen ring of muscle.

"Please, Ryuichi...don't do this." The vulnerability in Akihito's broken voice made him falter, though he didn't let it show.

"What would you have me do, then?"

"You...please, Ryuichi, I want you. Not...not the gun..._please_..."

His eyes narrowed, Akihito's beseeching gaze affecting him more than he could allow himself to admit. Still, he tossed the gun on the table and yanked Akihito up by the arms.

"Then let's see if you can give me my money's worth."

His beltless robe fell open as he tossed Akihito over the arm of the couch. He shrugged it off and spread Akihito's cheeks wide, plunging inside without preparation. Akihito didn't complain, though a series of low, muffled cries escaped him as Asami took him with brutal speed.

Every sound tore through Asami, flaying away the pretense of his own indifference. Feverishly, his hands moved over the fine, flushed skin displayed before him. He bent forward, determined to feel and to taste and to breathe in all of Akihito.

Akihito's scent rose up to fill his nostrils: sweat and fear and desire. His fingers slid over hardened nubs, pinching the tender flesh for the pleasure of Akihito's erotic moans and the jerk of his tightly-wound body. Down the flat belly, his palm slid, finding Akihito hard and hot for him, sending a fierce wave of possessive satisfaction that even in such conditions, his Akihito could not but want him.

"Ryuichi..." the sweet voice moaned as he worked Akihito to fever pitch of pleasure. He let the boy come, watching his shuddering form go limp over the arm of the sofa, while ruthlessly holding back his own climax.

He pulled free, eliciting another moan from Akihito, and picked him up. Dazed eyes stared up at him, uncomprehending, as Akihito licked his dry lips, his eyelids fluttering.

"You didn't think we were done, did you? I'll make full use of you all night."

Those eyes opened wide then, but instead of the recrimination Asami expected, they held only acceptance.

"If it's you..."

Those words again, spoken in Akihito's hoarse, whispered voice.

Very well, they would see how long those words would survive.

* * *

><p>Akihito woke up disoriented and very sore. Something niggled at the back of his mind, but he couldn't think past the thick fog in his mind. He was in Asami's bed.<p>

They had done it so many times, and then...things had gone strange. Asami had been angry. No...he said he wasn't angry, but Akihito hadn't believed him. He was obviously upset, and it had to be because of what had happened with Feilong. He had caused him so much trouble and...

Akihito winced as he pushed up to a sitting position, all the aches and pains in his body screaming for attention. Everything came back to him in a rush; the cruel words, the gun, the almost-stranger Asami had become, who had used him so coldly. But...Asami had given pleasure too, his body belying his cold words. Akihito didn't know what to believe.

"Kirishima will be here soon to take you home." Akihito startled at Asami's unexpected appearance in the doorway. "You should shower now if you plan on having one."

"What?" Akihito stared up at Asami, who was already dressed and immaculate in one of his expensive suits. "Kirishima?""

A smirk lifted one corner of Asami's mouth. "Yes, Kirishima. I know I put you through your paces last night, but your ears should still be in good working order."

Akihito stammered. "I-I don't understand. Wh-"

"Are we going through this again? I thought I made myself clear last night, but it seems you need things spelled out for you." Asami sighed, coming forward to sit on the edge of the bed next to Akihito. "Very well, we had fun, didn't we? I'll admit that, but it's over now."

"Over?" Akihito's lips shaped the word, but his mind could barely grasp it. He stared. "But..."

"But?" Asami waited, and when no response was forthcoming, he smiled. "What? Did you think it was something more?"

The look of amusement on Asami's face, faintly mocking, was too much to bear. An agonizing stab of pain ripped through Akihito's chest.

"This...this doesn't make sense. You don't mean it!"

Now Asami looked bored. "I assure you that I do."

"Why? Why did you come for me then?" Akihito cried.

"Because I don't let anyone take what belongs to me. Feilong needed to be taught that."

"But this...you...you've got to be lying."

Asami coolly regarded Akihito's devastated gaze.

"What were you expecting? Something more than a casual thing? Did I ever promise you more?"

"N-no...but..." Akihito struggled to speak, his pained expression seeming to make Asami even more impatient.

"You've become a liability. It's time to cut you loose. I will miss you, no doubt. You were very convenient." Another thin smirk appeared. "Are you going to cry?"

"B-bastard." Akihito averted his eyes, blinking back the sting of tears that had indeed welled up uncontrollably.

Asami laughed. "You _are_ cute. If you're ever in need of cash, I can get you a job hosting at one my clubs. I'm sure you'd bring in a lot. But you'd better learn to separate feelings from fucking before then."

With a wild cry, Akihito swung at him, though Asami caught his fist easily and jerked the boy forward until he was held in a deceptively intimate embrace.

"You said I was yours," Akihito said defiantly. "You said that."

Asami gave a regal nod of acknowledgement. "So I did. And what is mine I can dispose of when and as I wish." He reached up and brushed a wayward lock of hair from Akihito's eyes. "Don't think I didn't enjoy you. It was a pleasure for both of us, wasn't it? But pleasures go stale. You were amusing for a time, but now..." Asami shrugged. "It's time to move on. I hope you won't be tiresome about it. That's always such a bore."

Akihito wrenched away from Asami's hold, turning his back on the man as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold onto his last shred of control as the tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Get out. Get out, then, and let me get dressed and then you won't ever have to see me again."

"That's a good boy." Asami's patronizing reply was punctuated by a ruffle of fingers through Akihito's hair. "One final word of advice, though." Unyielding fingers gripped his chin and tilted it to meet Asami's hard eyes. "Stay away from me and from anything to do with my world. Others won't be so kind to nosy stray cats if they wander too close. You might find yourself falling down a hole you can't escape from."

Akihito ground the heels of his hands into his eyes as Asami walked away. He felt as if a giant fist had reached inside his chest and squeezed, but he waited for the door to shut before he collapsed, curling into a tight ball and sobbing into his knees.

* * *

><p>Kirishima almost cringed when Akihito came into the main room not long after he arrived. His eyes were red and puffy, though they were dry, his cheeks were pale, and he was walking stiffly, obviously in significant discomfort. But he held his head high and met Kirishima's gaze steadily.<p>

"I don't need a ride."

He kept walking toward the door, but Asami's voice halted him.

"You _will_ take the ride."

Akihito stopped, though he didn't look at Asami. "I'll do as I please."

Kirishima winced.

Asami laughed. "You're a slow learner. If you need another lesson before I let you go..."

Akihito spun around, fixing Asami with a fierce glare. "Don't you touch me."

"What? Not even a goodbye kiss?"

For a moment, Kirishima thought the boy would explode, into tears, into curses, into violence, but then he did something even more shocking. He stalked toward Asami, who watched him come, one eyebrow lifted in curious amusement, jerked him down by the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him into a startlingly aggressive kiss.

Neither one of them closed their eyes or backed down as their mouths worked together, his boss allowing, even encouraging, the unexpected behavior. He averted his eyes, uncomfortable witnessing such a moment, but a moment later, a hiss brought his eyes back, and Kirishima saw blood welling up from Asami's bottom lip.

Akihito stood his ground. "It's your loss, Asami Ryuichi. Fuck you if you think I'm going to cry over you ever again."

He stalked to the door again, not looking back, so it was only Kirishima who saw the look of pride that flared in his boss's eyes. A flick of those eyes sent Kirishima hurrying after Akihito.

"Takaba-kun. Please wait."

Akihito ignored him, punching the elevator button and staring straight ahead.

"Akihito..."

"Go away. I'm not letting you drive me home."

"Suoh is downstairs. If you don't go along, he'll simply make you."

"Shit!" Akihito's fist slammed against the side of the elevator. "Why can't you assholes just leave me alone already? What difference does it make now?"

"Asami-sama wants-"

"I don't give a fuck what _Asami-sama_ wants." Akihito's voice wavered, and he took a deep shuddering breath before shaking his head. "You know what? Fine. Let's just get this over with."

He allowed himself to be led to the limo, though Kirishima saw at once that the sight of it hit the boy hard. It was no wonder considering half of what had gone on within it. He should have had the foresight to have chosen a different vehicle, but it was too late now for a reversal.

Akihito climbed in without further protest, Kirishima following, and Suoh pulled out into the morning Tokyo streets. The boy's bravado lasted all of two blocks before his angry face crumpled and a flood of silent tears wracked his trembling body.

It didn't stop him from hissing at Kirishima, "Don't you dare...don't you dare tell him about this."

Looking into those hurt, betrayed eyes, Kirishima couldn't do anything but promise.


	14. Become What You Are

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito, Asami/OMC

**Contains:** sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** Please don't hate me. The next chapter will be Akihito's pov. I won't make you wait long.

* * *

><p>"The cleaners will be here within five minutes, Asami-sama."<p>

He grunted acknowledgement, doing up the last buttons of the fresh, white dress shirt and taking the tie to knot around his throat. His shoulder holster went on before he allowed Kirishima help him slip into the suit jacket, and then he stepped away from the bloodied pile of his old suit.

Accepting the cigarette that Kirishima offered, he surveyed the warehouse. The body count was less than he had expected. Tsukasa had underestimated him to bring so few men to a meeting where he hoped to double cross and out-muscle Asami's organization.

"Suoh's group?"

"Took out the headquarters with no causalities."

"On our side, I assume."

Kirishima allowed a tight smile at the gallows humor. "Indeed."

His lighter flicked open, the cigarette tip bathed in the open flame and sucked into life.

"It seems our early estimates were too conservative, Kirishima." He took another drag, relishing the hit of nicotine. "Factoring in our expansion from the Machii holdings takeover, this unexpected windfall has increased our territory by 20% over the past three months."

Kirishima tapped on his PDA. "If you'll forgive me, Asami-sama, I believe that the number will be closer to 35%. The latest reports are waiting in the limo, but Koga and Hidaka contacted us this evening. As a result of the Machii takeover, they wish to broker a deal with you. I've arranged a tentative meeting for the 29th."

"Like rats fleeing a sinking ship." Asami snorted, his expensive loafers clicking on the concrete floor as he made his way toward the exit of the warehouse, Kirishima trailing after him. "Next quarter should prove even more lucrative. I'm sure tonight's business will create favorable conditions for our upcoming negotiations."

"No doubt it will be as you say, Asami-sama."

"What else do you have waiting to spring on me at this hour?" Asami tossed a cool smirk over his shoulder. "Couldn't bear to leave your spreadsheets all alone until morning?"

Kirishima flushed. "Ah, well, if you prefer to wait until then..."

"It's fine," Asami waved a hand, the cigarette perched between his fingers. "What else?"

"The preliminary third quarter reports are complete. Our East Asian Fund is up twenty-two percent. Our North American holdings-"

A heavy sigh broke Kirishima's recitation. "I've changed my mind. I promise tomorrow you can bask in the numbers all you wish, but for now I want nothing more than a long, hot shower."

Looking rather crestfallen, Kirishima nodded, hurrying to open the heavy door that led outside. "Of course."

The limo was waiting for them, and they climbed in, Asami pouring them both a drink right away. A thick stack of reports protruded from Kirishima's satchel, which rested on the floorboard near his seat.

Asami regarded it with a jaundiced eye.

"There isn't anything I need to see now, is there, Kirishima?" Asami leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. "Do say no."

Kirishima gave a short chuckle, but quickly sobered. "Not quite, but..." His hesitation was enough to make Asami open his eyes and arch a questioning eyebrow. "There is the matter of Takaba Akihito's surveillance." Asami's expression became completely blank as Kirishima continued. "The original three-month period is up next week. If we wish to retain Sawada's services, then we need to discuss the renewal terms."

Stilling for a moment, Asami considered the situation, finally sucking his cigarette down to the butt and stubbing it out in the nearest tray.

"There has been no evidence that anyone else has been observing him? No unusual activity?"

"Feilong's known associates have stayed well away from your territories, and no other organization seems to be aware of his existence at all. Your trip to Hong Kong didn't seem to raise any suspicions."

Asami nodded. "I see. Good." Raising his glass to sip the smoky whisky, he watched Kirishima fidget with his glasses. "Was there more I need to know about the matter?"

"Nothing urgent, I believe, but...ah...Takaba seems to be visiting his acquaintances at the police station more frequently the past few weeks."

"Is there anything unusual in that, other than the increased frequency?"

"Well, our source says they seem to be just social visits lately."

"You mean he's stopped looking for tip offs?" Asami asked with a smirk, though there was little humor in his eyes.

"Not exactly," Kirishima said neutrally. "He's hit up other departments for leads as long as they don't have anything to do with the organized crime division."

"I see." Another swallow, and most of the drink disappeared. "Well, it appears we won't have another Feilong on our hands, at least. Takaba seems not to be the spiteful type."

"No. Indeed, he seems to have a strong sense of perseverance and loyalty." Asami shot him a sharp look, but Kirishima had pulled a folder from his case and busied himself with it, going through a stack of photos that accompanied the documents. "One rather odd thing-Sawada reported that he tailed Yamazaki for a few hours last week."

"Tailed him? Where did Yamazaki go?"

"He interviewed a shop owner in a robbery case and ran a few personal errands. Nothing that seemed in any way suspicious or noteworthy."

"Hm. Anything else?"

"He went to a bank and spoke to a loan officer."

"He wanted a loan? Why?"

Kirishima frowned. "To keep a low profile, Sawada didn't investigate, but left it to my discretion. Shall I have someone make inquiries?"

Asami was silent a moment. "Find out how much he asked for and what he wants it for. I'm sure he was turned down. I want to know what he does next."

"I'll take care of it, Asami-sama."

"Contract Sawada for another three months."

Kirishima nodded. "Yes, sir." He tucked the photos back inside and reached down to put the folder back into his briefcase.

Asami turned to look out the window, the night lights of Tokyo streaking by. "You can leave the report with me."

The dark glass reflected the image of Kirihisma's head turning toward him, though he sounded perfectly neutral as he gave an affirmative grunt. "Of course, Asami-sama."

He lit up another cigarette. "And forget about taking me home. Drop me off at Sion. I'll work at my office there. You can take off."

"Oh, but if you're working," Kirishima exclaimed, chagrin clear in his voice, "then I will-"

"Go home," Asami said firmly. "It's been a long night."

"If that's the case, shouldn't you-"

"Kirishima."

Kirishima's lips pressed together and he leaned forward to speak to the driver. The corners of Asami's mouth lifted slightly for a moment until his eyes fell on the folder that lay on the seat between them. One of the photos had slipped partially out from the folder's edge, exposing a shock of light-colored hair.

His eyes turned back toward the window as Kirishima leaned back, and he forced himself to think of business as the lights of the city-his city-streamed by. He'd carved out his kingdom inch by inch, using those advantages that luck and nature and his insatiable drive had given him. He created himself as he envisioned, his will to power not to be denied.

Everything was coming together almost exactly as he had planned, and he'd been able to roll with the unexpected punches, as evidenced by his success tonight. He only had to reach out to take anything he wanted. It shouldn't be so difficult to set aside thoughts of one troublesome boy.

But it was. This failure in his discipline was frustrating. It was unacceptable. No matter how he had immersed himself in work, in his world, pushing the envelope of what even he could manage without unreasonable risk, he hadn't been able to beat his thoughts into submission for long.

He heard the slide of papers as the car hit a bump, and his eyes turned, seeing the picture that had slid free of the folder. The shot wasn't very good. It was slightly out of focus, and half of Akihito's face was cut off, and the contrast was too dark, but the blood surged thick in his chest as he was caught by the fierce, determined glint that blazed in the boy's face. Akihito's vibrancy couldn't be disguised.

His fingers twitched, actually moved off his lap before he curled them tight, then released, his other hand bringing the cigarette to his lips.

"Change of plans. Take me to Okami House."

Only the slight widening of his eyes gave away any surprise on Kirishima's part. The unaccustomed inconsistency in his boss's behavior didn't affect his own smooth service. He murmured first to the driver, then made a swift call, speaking softly before turning back to his boss.

"They're awaiting you, Asami-sama."

Asami gave a nod of acknowledgement, his eyes on the passing lights once more. In the end, Akihito was just a boy; cute, amusing, certainly. But there were millions of boys like that in this city. Ones who would understand their place and his position. Boys who were disposable, interchangeable...

He ruthlessly squashed the insidious voice that whispered just how irreplaceable Takaba Akihito really was. This kind of useless sentiment was exactly what he despised. He wouldn't allow it to dominate his thoughts. It would be relegated to the periphery of his mind and left to fade away; a natural death.

The discrete, private establishment was situated on a quiet street, and the impeccable staff ushered him to a sumptuous suite. The boy was already waiting, tastefully, but lightly dressed, respectfully kneeling in the center of the opulent room, his eyes on the floor.

Asami walked past him, unbuttoning his jacket as he did. Without acknowledging the boy, he shrugged out of it and laid it across a high-backed arm chair before seating himself on a low sofa, resting one arm along the back of it. Finally, his eyes traveled to the kneeling boy, who hadn't broken posture or released one sound.

"Come here."

The boy rose gracefully and came to Asami. Asami uncrossed his legs, a slight gesture sending the boy to his knees again. Another gesture, and the boy tilted up a sultry smile before he went to work.

As the boy on his knees sucked expertly, watching Asami coyly from beneath his long lashes, thoughts of Akihito intruded once again. The boy's hair was light, a harsher, more yellow-blonde than Akihito's softer, honey-colored mop, and the feel of it when Asami slid his hands in to grip was not as fine. More than that, the boy's affected coquettishness contrasted starkly with his memories of Akihito's shy, but genuine, enthusiasm.

He almost snorted. When he wasn't putting up a fight, that was. Not that Akihito could ever resist for long. Stubbornly resistant one moment, beautifully needy the next-an unpredictable little wildcat. For a moment, his fingers threading deeper, a picture show of Akihito's face in pleasure danced on his inner eyelids: his lips shiny and parted, eyes drugged with lust, a flush of erotic heat on his cheeks.

But the mouth on his cock was too practiced, too skillful, to sustain the illusion for long. Akihito would be sloppier, his eyes scrunching together as he struggled to take in Asami's full length, and he would never be so quiet, so obedient; even once Asami had kissed, touched, fucked him into submission. His voice would be raised to curse, to beg, to moan.

No, he would control this. He would master himself.

Asami gave a sharp tug, pulling the boy off his cock. The boy looked up in surprise, nervousness creeping in, maybe even disappointment. "Was it not good, Sir?" Skilled fingers slid up Asami's thighs. "I can do better," he said in a throaty whisper, his eyes going limpid, dark pupils irising open.

The eyes were wrong. All wrong.

He stood, watching the boy fall back with distant observation, watching as he extended his hand and pulled him to his feet, watching the boy's unfeigned surprise as he jerked him forward and kissed him violently, punishingly. But the boy's arms wrapped around Asami's neck, and he let the clothes be torn from his body. He cried out as Asami's fingers tugged at his nipples, his cock, plunged inside his ass and pumped deep. He moaned as the teeth nibbled and stung at the flesh of his throat and shoulders.

The boy's hips bucked into the driving rhythm Asami pounded into him. He moved nothing like Akihito, he sounded nothing like Akihito, he felt nothing like Akihito, He came nothing like Akihito, though he spilled over the sheets, vocal in his appreciation, still moving, milking Asami's cock with his own clenching ass, professional to the end. And still, when Asami stiffened, released inside him with only a soft grunt to mark the moment, it was Akihito's name on his lips when he released his first breath after.


	15. The Future is Coming On

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** Things pick next up next chapter, promise!

* * *

><p>Jiyugaoka Station was a brisk fifteen minute walk from Wakai's house. Akihito shouldered his overnight bag and set off, phone in hand as the GPS app updated his route. The evening autumn air was chilly, and he slowed down a moment to zip up his jacket before picking up his pace again. His breath came rapidly, his heart rate increasing as he thought about what the night would bring.<p>

He tried to focus on the present moment while his feet brought him closer to his destination, but his thoughts turned stubbornly to Asami. Anger worked itself into Akihito's bearing, drawing his brows together, making his spine straighter, his strides longer. He shouldn't be thinking of Asami. Not now.

Asami had turned him out of his life with cold efficiency three months ago. He could do the same, refuse him entry even into his private thoughts. With the sharp breeze biting into his skin as he walked alone, his time with Asami seemed unreal anyway.

To him, Asami was part of spring, of summer; hot, sultry nights, spread out beneath him, learning from Asami's hand just what kind of heat and magic their bodies could produce together. Those memories were like a dream, a long lost cocoon of happiness and pleasure that now seemed like a fairy tale he'd stumbled into. His features softened, eyes unfocused, not seeing the dot blinking on the screen before him.

A honking horn stole him from his reverie, and he hastily jumped back onto the curb of the sidewalk, waiting for the light to change. A hard knot settled in his chest, a throbbing ache that crept up to his throat too. God, when would his mind stop doing this to him? He was acting like a fool. A fairy tale-he almost scoffed aloud-maybe a fucked up, post-modern version. _Don't forget how often the bastard pissed you off._ Despite himself, a half-bitter, half-tender smile curved his mouth softly.

_Shit_. He was doing it again. This wasn't the time. He couldn't keep being so weak. The past was the past, and right now, well, he had someone else to think about.

There-the house was just up ahead. For the first time, Akihito took note of the neighborhood and mentally whistled. Wakai's business must be doing pretty well. The quiet, residential street was tree-lined, and the houses, while not extravagant, projected a aura of respectable wealth.

He was impressed. Wakai was still young, yet look how much he done for himself in such a short time. He'd followed his dreams, worked hard, made things happen. Akihito really admired that. It was exactly what he wanted for himself.

Though he had been resistant at first, getting to know Wakai better over the past few months, ever since Takato and Wakai's sister had started dating, had been unexpectedly comforting once the initial awkwardness had faded. Wakai, though he had never hidden his continued interest in Akihito, had never tried to pressure him, and Akihito had been grateful. He had to admit, it had been flattering-soothing-to be wanted. It had made up a tiny bit for the awful hole getting brutally dumped had left.

They really did have a lot in common. Akihito smiled to himself as he rang the bell. A thirst for thrills, a love of motorbikes, a taste for good beer, a desire for independence. And they never fought, not even one petty squabble. Wakai really was an all around perfect guy.

"Akihito!" Wakai's smile lit up his face.

Akihito couldn't help but return it, and his heart skipped a beat as he made his move. "Hello, Hirosuke." Wakai's eyes widened as he stepped closer, well into Wakai's personal space. "Is that invitation to spend the night still good?"

* * *

><p>It took almost two weeks for all the marks on his body to fade. The finger-shaped bruises that covered his hips were the last to go. That night, when he could only see the faintest yellowish discoloration on his skin, he couldn't stop himself from tracing them with his own fingers, pressing hard against them to feel the sting of pain. and gasping as his other hand slid down to circle his cock. His reflection in the mirror was the only witness to his weakness. Thoughts of golden eyes and possessive words and touches spurring him on to a quick and intense climax that left him weak and shuddering and aching for so much more.<p>

He curled around his knees unable to stop the tears he worked so hard to suppress. His cheeks ached from the smile he forced onto it all day. Oh, he acted his part well. He went to class, went to his part-time job, laughed with his friends. But it was all an act.

He hated himself for it, but he still couldn't stop. He hated the way his heart would leap every time his phone rang, and he hated the way he couldn't listen to the radio because every cliche song reminded him of Asami, even if nothing about Asami was cliche. He hated the way he'd catch a glimpse of tall, dark-haired man in a suit, his pulse ratcheting up to insane speed as he always stopped to turn and stare. The smell of cigarettes and expensive cologne flooding him with irrational hope, then plummeting to crushing disappointment.

At those times, he'd remember the words he'd flung at Asami, and he'd be overcome with a rush of shame, followed by defiance. He wouldn't let this crush him. In public, at least, he would be strong. No one would ever see him cry about it again.

Of course, his friends had been different. Less than hour after Kirishima had done his duty by dumping him back at Akihito's place, Kou and Takato had shown up, tipped off by Kirishima himself apparently. They'd taken one look at his face and gone into protective mode, not asking questions beyond the bare basics of the situation just then.

Their concern and outrage had sustained him those first few awful days he could hardly stand to think about. They had moved right in to his cramped apartment, force feeding him, keeping him company, pretending not to hear when he went into the bathroom and turned the shower all the way up to hide the sound of his crying.

They'd made him tell them everything, eventually. And he had, mostly, barring the sexual details of those intense final two days with Asami. But they got the message. Asami had messed him up good, and then he had tossed him out.

Takato had frowned, listening to him recite what Asami had said at the end. But he hadn't commented, just hugged Akihito and pressed a game controller into his hand and challenged him to a no-holds-barred battle.

They dragged him out into the sunshine when he just wanted to wallow in his futon with the blinds drawn. They put his camera in his hands and took him all over the city, tempting him with odd faces, and crumbling buildings, and vibrant crowds. And he'd taken refuge behind his viewfinder, looking at the city with new eyes. It helped...some.

The aching pit in his gut didn't lessen, but he learned to fake it better. His friends' effort deserved that, at the very least. His own pride demanded it. He would get over this. He would move on and make something of himself. Asami would see one day, and he could eat his heart out then.

He stood, reaching out to touch his fingertips to the cool glass of the mirror as he took an unflinching look at himself. Someone he almost didn't recognize stared back.

Those fantasies had nourished his deepest hopes. Imagining scenarios where Asami came to him full of regret, wanting him back, begging for his forgiveness-these filled much of Akihito's in between time; on the train, or at night before falling asleep. Part of him couldn't let go of the idea that Asami _was_ only trying to protect him. If that were true, then maybe Akihito could prove himself somehow, show Asami that he could take care of himself. Maybe if he wasn't such a liability, Asami would reconsider. But as the days had passed and no sign or word from Asami came, those thoughts and fantasies were becoming too painful to dwell on, his insecurities too strong to sustain them. Asami didn't want him. He wasn't coming back.

No more, Akihito whispered to himself. From now on, he would be strong. But still, his hand crept once again to his cock. He closed his eyes, imagining other hands on his body, a voice at his ear, and surrendered just once more to the fantasy. Just once more.

* * *

><p>Akihito scrolled through his email, his legs dangling off the edge of Yama-san's desk. He took a moment to reply to his professor's rather anxious email regarding the work he would be showing at the annual school photography exhibit, trying not to think of the reason why he'd fallen so behind and was only now catching up with the most important project of the school year. A quick look at his watch told him he didn't have much time to get back to the school soon and claim his reserved darkroom space if he wanted his pieces ready by the deadline.<p>

But Yama-san was taking his own sweet time getting back from lunch. Ugh. Just thinking about food made Akihito's stomach rumble, and he clutched at his belly, grimacing. He was starving. After all, he'd only had a chance to eat one bowl of ramen before he'd had to swing by the station. The least Yama-san could do was show up on time. He pouted a little, then jumped down from his perch.

A quick rummage through his pockets yielded a handful of coins, and the vending machine down the hall had his favorite crisps. He munched through them eagerly, then washed them down with a canned energy drink. Who knew how late he'd be up working on his prints.

Back in Yama-san's office, he pulled out the manilla envelope with the photos he'd taken at Motoko's small birthday party. Yama-san's daughter was adorable, even with the dark circles under her eyes and the too-pale skin that spoke of chronic illness. He was happy that he could do this small thing to pay back what the man had done for him back when he'd had to knock some sense into Akihito, in more ways than one. Akihito grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

The shots had come out great, and he knew Yama-san and his wife would be happy. And cute little Motoko would especially like the one he'd taken of the both of them wearing face paint, all whiskers and wide grins, Hello Kitty cat ear party favors perched on their heads. It had done him good to see that brave little girl happy and grateful even in her hospital bed. If she could live so strongly, then he had no excuses for wasting time feeling sorry for himself.

He spread the first few photos out on Yama-san's desk, then scribbled a quick note. If he didn't leave now, he really would lose his darkroom time. At the front desk, he said goodbye to the officers on duty and walked out into the bright sunlight.

Cutting behind the station would save him a few minutes getting to the train, so Akihito turned down the narrow alley and made his way toward the back fence. Before he made it very far, he heard the sound of talking, though he couldn't make out the words. Curious, he crept closer, his sneakers not making any sound against the pavement.

When he got closer to the corner of the building, he was able to make out that it was Yama-san's voice he was hearing, and that he sounded upset. Feeling a little guilty, Akihito listened, hunched down behind a dumpster in case Yama-san came around the corner.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested."

Yama-san sounded angry, but his voice was tired, almost weak. Come to think of it, Yama-san was looking pretty tired these days too. Motoko's illness was obviously taking a lot out of him.

"I don't need your dirty money. Who do you think you're talking to?"

Akihito's ears pricked up. Dirty money? What did that mean? Who was on the other side of the phone?

"Don't talk about my daughter! Filth like you have no right-"

His voice cut off abruptly, and Akihito listened anxiously.

"Do you think I'm that naive? _Favors_ always come with a price. I won't be your man."

Another long pause, then Yama-san's sharp, bitter laugh made Akihito start.

"Don't...that won't happen. I won't let it."

The raw pain in Yama-san's voice made Akihito's gut clench.

"I'll take care of my daughter, damn it!" A fist slammed against the brick wall. "I'll pay whatever it takes. I'll find a way. Not your way. I-"

This time the silence went on longer as Yama-san apparently listened to the person on the other end, and Akihito strained to hear when Yama-san finally began speaking again, more softly this time.

"No...even a one time thing. The price is too much. I can't..."

Akihito's heart crept up into his throat. Was what he thought was happening really happening? Akihito's fingers clenched tight around the straps of his bag. Yama-san...

"Fine." Yama-san sounded defeated, his voice dull and lifeless, only a tiny thread of anger still running through his words. "I'll meet with you, Shiga. That's it. I'm not promising anything. I'll listen to what you have to say. After that, you agree to stop hounding me, you and the rest of you Ichibiya punks, no matter what."

Akihito's eyes went wide.

"No. I'll be in touch. _I'll_ tell _you_ when and where."

The sound of a phone clicking shut sent Akihito crouching lower, ducking around the corner of the dumpster. The alley was silent for several long moments, then Yama-san sighed deeply. His heavy footsteps sounding as he rounded the corner and came down the alley, passing Akihito's hiding spot and moving on. Akihito waited until he was out of sight before emerging.

Shit. It sounded like Yama-san was in real trouble. He knew that Motoko's hospital bills must have been expensive, but...suddenly he flashed back to the phone call he'd overheard several months ago-Yama-san talking to the hospital about payment. He'd seemed pretty stressed then too, now that Akihito thought about it. He must have been dealing with these financial troubles for a long time.

And now...what? He was getting pressured by someone-someone bad-to...what? Go dirty cop? In exchange for money? Paying off those bills? Akihito scowled. That was so wrong. Using someone's sick kid to twist them for their own use. It was unforgivable. Akihito wouldn't let that happen. Not to a friend of his. Not to Yama-san.

But what he could do to help? His frown got deeper. First, he needed to do a little research. Shiga, huh? Ichibiya? No one messed with people he cared about and got away with it. His eyes glowing with fierce purpose for the first time in months, Akihito smacked his fist against his palm. He'd help Yama-san with this, if it was the last thing he did.

Automatically, his feet took him to the train station while his mind worked furiously on the problem at hand. Yama-san obviously was pretty hard up for cash, that much was obvious. Akihito wasn't sure how much cops got paid, but he figured it wasn't all that much. He thought about his own dismal bank account. It had to be more than a college student/part-time photographers paycheck, though. Was there any way to get his hands on the kind of money Yama-san needed?

Quite unbidden, thoughts of Asami insinuated themselves in Akihito's mind. No. No way. He would never even think of asking Asami for help, not even for a loan. Besides, the man would probably laugh in his face, or worse. A pained expression crossed his face. Even...even if they were still together, it wasn't something he could have asked easily. That kind of money involved...

Akihito sighed, swiping his card to get through the turnstile and passing through the crowd to the escalator that would take him to his train. It's too bad Asami hadn't let him talk to Feilong longer. He had said he owed Akihito, and he wouldn't feel guilty at all about making him pay up, even if Feilong had turned out to be not that bad in the end.

But he had to stop thinking about fantasies and start thinking about reality. Maybe he _could_ get a loan from a legitimate source. That was the first thing to try. He nodded, tilting his head up to consider the options. His eyes met with one of the round security mirrors placed at strategic points around the train station. A face caught his eyes, that of a nondescript, unremarkable man on the escalator several steps above him.

The face wasn't familiar, not in any usual sense of the word. He didn't _know_ the person, but Akihito was sure he'd seem him before, and recently too. In fact, he was sure that he had been registering that face subconsciously for quite a while now. It was a face that wasn't notable in any way, yet, somehow, to Akihito, it was.

Akihito was almost certain it wasn't a coincidence or just his imagination making him think it was the same man. It wasn't the first time this thought had crossed his mind, but Akihito was finally ready to test it. At the bottom of the escalator, he swore, fidgeted from foot to foot, then crossed over to the other line of people going up the escalator. He apologized as he pushed through, riding back up and ducking into the toilet near the top of the landing.

He took his time relieving himself and washing his hands before making his way out of the bathroom. Then he stopped and bought a drink and a magazine, making sure his train had already come and gone before he went down to catch the next one. He didn't see the man anywhere, though he didn't make a particular effort to look for him. Once he was on the train, though, he let his eyes slide shut, peering out from the barest slit beneath his lashes.

His suspicions were confirmed. In the train car in front of him, through the window of the connecting door, he saw the man again. His heart began to beat like a jack hammer, and a slow heat crept up his chest and neck, finally shading his cheeks. He was definitely being followed.

* * *

><p>"Akihito, tell me you haven't talked to any of those people." Wakai's rather alarmed tones caught Takato's attention, and he pulled away from Keiko to frown.<p>

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Akihito waved his heads. "It's no big deal."

"He was asking about borrowing money from a company with a pretty shady reputation."

"Akihito!" Takato leaned in, concern written all over his face. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Akihito scowled, shooting an irritated glance at Wakai. "I'm not in trouble! And I haven't talked to anyone yet. I was just...curious. I figured since Hirosuke knew about getting things like business loans, he might be able to answer my question."

Now Kou joined. "Akihito, do you need money for something? You wouldn't really go to a loan shark, would you?"

"No, that's not it." He took a drink of his beer, trying to deflect their attention. Crap, this was the last thing he wanted. "I just was asking for a friend. They're in a bit of a financial bind right now. I thought I could do something for them, check around and see if I could help somehow."

"What friend?" Takato asked suspiciously.

"Um." Akihito's eyes slid away. "I can't really say."

Takato studied him for a moment, pulling out a cigarette and lighting up before asking abruptly, "Is this something to do with...you know...?"

"No!" Akihito paled, his fingers tightening around the glass he was toying with. "It's nothing to do with him."

"If you need money, then maybe that's who you _should_ go to." Kou, who had a head start on the beers, laughed a little drunkenly. "He's got plenty to go around."

Takato looked as if he wanted to kick Kou under the table. Even Keiko, who had never quite forgiven Akihito for his initial rejection of her brother, looked sympathetic. Akihito stood abruptly.

"I'm kinda tired, and since I'm second camera on a shoot with sensei tomorrow, I'd better take off now."

Takato rose, too. "Akihito, don't go yet. It's still early. Look, I'm sorry about-"

"It's fine." Akihito smiled brightly. "And you don't have to worry. I won't go near that company. I was just researching options, that's all. I'll see you guys in a few days, okay?"

"Aw, Akihito! Don't leave yet." Chagrined, Kou reached up to tug at his arm.

"Besides, it's obvious something is bothering you." Takato slung an arm around Akihito. "Aren't we your friends?"

"Yeah," Kou got up too, adding his arm to the mix. "Don't we tell each other everything?"

For a moment, Akihito stood, indecisive, but when Kou added the puppy dog eyes, he shook his head and laughed. "Okay, only for a little while. But I really do have to go soon."

Smiling in relief, Takato tugged him back down, pouring more beer into Akihito's glass before settling his arm around Keiko again. "So what's going on with you, then?"

Akihito bit his lip. "I want to tell you guys, but I don't think I can. It would be too much of a violation of privacy, and it would be really serious if it got around. But I promise that I'm not personally mixed up in anything bad."

"You sure?" Takato gave him a searching, skeptical look. "Because if you _do_ need money I have a bit saved up that I can-"

"No! No way. You can't do that." Akihito shook his head vigorously.

"Sure he can. And me too!" Kou interjected. "I don't have much but..."

Wakai, who'd remained silent, watching Akihito with an intent, concerned gaze the entire time, also spoke. "I have a feeling the amount of money Akihito's friend needs exceeds any amount that we could loan him."

Surprised, a bit discomfited, Akihito met Wakai's gaze for a moment. He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, you're right. It was stupid of me to think I could help with that. But I have another plan anyway." A rather devious, excited grin, struggled to break out across his face.

"What kind of plan?" Takato asked suspiciously. "I know that look, Akihito. It's the same look that got you sent to juvie five times!"

Akihito made a face at Takato and everyone, even Wakai and Keiko, laughed.

"Seriously, Akihito." Kou leaned in, his warm grin reminding Akihito how lucky he was to have friends like these. "Let us help. We've got your back, man. You know you can trust us."

Everyone else chimed in and Akihito couldn't help but be tempted. He _could_ trust them. He really did have the best friends ever. "Well...maybe there is something you can do to help."

He took a deep breath. "It's a long story, but the gist of it is, my friend is in trouble with some bad people. They've been pressuring him to work for them, and he's been holding out but he has money troubles." Akihito looked away, his brow furrowing. "I...know he doesn't want to do it, but there's a lot at stake, and he...he agreed to meet with them."

"Aki," Takato said worriedly. "By bad people, do you mean..."

"Yeah," Akihito interrupted. "It's some gang operating out of Gotanda. I did some research. The head boss, Shiga, has done time on a couple of minor charges, but he's been out for the past two years building up his gang, dealing mostly penny ante stuff according to my sources. Lately, though, he's been off the radar, maybe working to consolidate his position and try and expand his territory. There have been a couple of incidents at some of the docks recently that point to him."

Everyone stared open-mouthed at Akihito. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "What?"

"Wow, Akihito!" Kou exclaimed. "You sound like someone from a t.v. drama!"

Keiko clapped her hands in excitement. "Wow, you really did sound cool!"

That broke the tension. Amidst laughter, Akihito took a swig of his beer and looked pleased with himself.

Takato's question brought him back down to earth. "How did you find all that out?"

"I told you-research. And I have my sources." He wanted to grin again, but Takato looked somber.

"This sounds like really dangerous stuff, Akihito. Are you sure it's a good idea to get involved? Maybe you should go to the police."

A flush crept up across his cheeks. "I can't do that, okay? It's not an option. And he can't even know I'm trying to help him. Nobody but us can know!"

The finality in Akihito's voice was plain, as well as the stubbornness that both Kou and Takato, at least, knew couldn't be reasoned with.

Wakai leaned forward. "So what do you intend to do?"

"Well, there's no way to get that kind of money." He scowled. "The guy at the bank practically patted me on the head and sent me off with a lollipop. Anyway, I knew it was a long shot, but I was just so mad that they were doing that to Ya-to my friend, that it was the first thing I thought of."

"And you're _not_ considering going to any of those loan shark companies?" Wakai watched him closely. "They're all a scam, operated by the same types of people out to get your friend, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Akihito shrugged. "I've given up on the idea of coming up with the money for now. That can come later. What's important is to get those people off his back."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"With this." Akihito reached down into his bag and pulled out his camera. "I've been tailing my friend the past couple of days. I found out when and where he's meeting Shiga. I'm going to be there first and I'm going to find out exactly what they're up to. Then, I'm going to keep Shiga and his men in my sights, get incriminating evidence on them, and I'll make my move. I'll bring them down one way or another if they don't back off."

"That's absolutely crazy, Akihito."

What did it say about his plans when Kou was the one calling him out on the insanity? But Akihito just grinned. "Yeah. But it's the perfect opportunity to get a head start on my career in investigative journalism. So...are you in or out?"

A hard slap on his back sent him lurching forward over his beer. "I already said we've got your back, Aki."

"Yeah, you don't even need to ask." Takato patted him more gently. "Besides, I know you'll do this no matter what we say, so someone needs to keep an eye on you."

Akihito's eyes sparkled with excitement, a tight, secret smile curving his lips . "Yeah, well, that's what I need your help with. Someone already is."

* * *

><p>Kirishima looked up wearily when Suoh entered his office. He waved him into a seat across the desk, and leaned back into his own chair with a sigh. The daily security report landed on his desk, as Suoh sat.<p>

"Kumiko-san." Kirishima spoke into the intercom. "Bring two teas, please."

"You look like you could use something stronger." Suoh sounded sympathetic.

Why shouldn't he? He was in the same boat as Kirishima. The entire organization had been running in overdrive the past three months, and while their efforts had proved profitable, the unrelenting pace was highly stressful. The past week, ever since Asami had taken a direct interest in Takaba Akihito's doings, things had become even more intense. As Asami's top men, they bore the brunt of it.

Their boss was driven beyond anything Kirishima had seen since their earliest days together when Asami had only begun to make a bid for power in the Tokyo underworld. Barring the one-probably best forgotten- incident at Okami House, their boss did nothing but work these days, and eat occasionally when Kirishima put the food in front of his face and stood over him, risking reprimand to see that Asami-sama ate enough to keep up his health. He wasn't sure whether or not his boss had been sleeping at all given his increasingly short temper and foreboding aura.

With a sigh, he pulled the report in front of him. "I could use a real drink. Want to join me?" After all, officially, he was off the clock. Asami-sama had already left for a late night meeting with the manager at Sion.

"I'll get it." Suoh rose and made his way to the sideboard to pour for both of them.

"Do I want to open this?"

Suoh smirked over his shoulder. "No."

Kirishima groaned, using his index finger to slide his glasses higher. Biting the bullet, he flipped open the cover, his eyebrows rising in silent astonishment. He took in the details of the picture: the time of day, the embrace, the overnight bag, the smiles on the face of both men. Shit.

He was surprised, honestly surprised. It wasn't that the kid didn't deserve to find some comfort or happiness where he could, he just didn't think it would happen so soon-if at all-not after witnessing the boy's quiet breakdown in the car as he'd driven him out of Asami-sama's life. That had been a situation he never wanted to repeat. Give him a good back alley fight over something like that any day.

He certainly didn't want to contemplate his boss's mood when he looked through the day's reports in the morning. "When did this come in?"

A generous amount of Scotch sloshed in his glass as Suoh set it down in the middle of the folder. Kirishima glared, but tossed back a good portion of the contents immediately.

"The report came in about an hour ago, but the picture was taken around 7:00."

Shit.

"He's still there, I take it?"

"Yes. The lights went off around 12:30."

Shit. He downed the rest of his drink, and he didn't complain when Suoh filled it again.

His headache in the morning was only the first of his pains the next day. Asami's reaction to the report had magnified the level of his icy reserve to epic proportions. He was only thankful that a business deal long in the making was currently drawing the attention of his extremely pissed off boss. Though, he was certain the other parties wouldn't be too appreciative of the outcome.

It wasn't until well after lunch, though, that he was presented with another report from Suoh.

"They what?" Kirishima gritted his teeth against the throb in his temples.

"When Takaba didn't emerge in the morning, even after Wakai Hirosuke left for work, they began to get suspicious. His regular schedule includes two morning classes."

"Did they check the house?"

"Yes. He wasn't there. A check around the perimeter showed one set of footprints in the ground beneath the bathroom window."

It took Kirishima a moment to process that.

"He ditched the tails?"

"It would seem so."

"But how did he-" Kirishima reached up and massaged his temples, thinking back bitterly to his boss's words about the boy so long ago. "Mostly harmless, my ass."

Suoh raised an eyebrow as Kirishima continued to mutter.

"We're paying Sawada how much for this kind of service? Did they at least put the tail on Yamazaki?"

"Yes. And another man is still stationed at the house in case he returns."

Kirishima snorted.

"His school and place of work are also under surveillance," Suoh continued.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll make it so easy," Kirishima barked with uncharacteristic sarcasm. "Hopefully, he's still nosing around his cop friend, we may be able to get a line on him. Any news on that?"

"We confirmed the hospital bills. Mostly likely it is what we thought. Yamazaki is being offered a deal. We haven't been able to determine which group has approached him yet."

"Put our own men on that, make it a priority. If the kid is trying to get messed up in that kind of situation..."

Suoh nodded. "Understood." He turned to leave and Kirishima watched Suoh go, wishing more than anything in that moment to trade places with him.

He sighed heavily again, then firmed his spine, literally and metaphorically. He had a meeting to interrupt.


	16. Once in Love You're Never Out of Danger

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Note:** Two more chapters to go!

* * *

><p>The narrow street tucked between a row of buildings and the JR line was bustling with late afternoon crowds. The smell of fish and baked food vied for dominance in the air, along with the slightly rancid odor of garbage coming from the bins close to where Akihito was hiding. He'd checked his disguise in the bathroom at Okachimachi Station-his old high school uniform, a pair of glasses, a medical face mask, and a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes-and he was sure even his own mother would have a hard time recognizing him on first glance.<p>

He blended in quite well with the crowd of shoppers, gawkers, and other assorted passerby. The provincial atmosphere seemed almost festive, at odds with what Akihito knew was going to happen soon. He had made sure to arrive a couple of hours before he knew the meeting was to take place. Finding a good place to listen and observe was critical. He hoped the plan hadn't changed because he was missing all his classes today, and who knew how many more he'd have to miss before he resolved this. If he missed too many, he'd be in trouble with a couple of his professors, and he still had his big photography project to finish up.

The Ameyoko flea market was a pretty inspired choice for an illicit meeting, he had to admit. Yama-san and Shiga could definitely talk without drawing attention, and with hundreds of small shops to experience, as well as the colorful crowd of locals, visitors from other neighborhoods, as well as a decent proportion of foreign sightseers, they probably wouldn't draw even a second glance. It was good for him too, for the same reason.

For now he was holed up in the pachinko parlor across from the fish market where the meeting was supposed to take place, feeding coins into the slots and pretending to play, where he could he could get a good look down the street in both directions through the front window. It was Yama-san he spotted first, coming from the direction of Ueno station. He glanced from side to side, taking in his surroundings, and Akihito hunched further down in his seat, ducking his head as peered out from under the brim of his cap.

Yama-san checked his watch, then began to stroll among the displays of fish on ice. Not five minutes later, Shiga strolled up alone, meeting Yama-san's eyes across the tables and jerking his head to indicate they should walk. As Yama-san pointed out a whole fish to the vendor, Akihito quietly slipped out of the parlor, pressing his iPod earbuds into his ears to complete the look of his ensemble.

Yama-san accepted his wrapped parcel and began to follow Shiga down the narrow street at a casual pace. They ended up against the retaining wall, between a stall staffed by Iranians who were selling international telephone cards to the locals, and a larger clothing mart specializing in cheap, graphic tee-shirts. The conveniently placed racks offered a lot of choices for concealment.

Akihito trailed along, merging with a large group of chattering teenagers until he could slip between the aisles of the clothing store and duck beneath a circular rack in the back corner of the when no one was looking. He could see the two men through the gap of the hanging clothes, but more importantly he could hear them.

"We'll double what we offered. We need you in now, and your daughter needs her bills paid, doesn't she? I heard she had to go in for another round of tests."

The false sympathy in Shiga's voice made Akihito grimace. Apparently, Yama-san didn't appreciate it either because he scowled, distaste and anger making his voice gruff.

"Watch your mouth, Shiga. I don't want you talking about my daughter."

Shiga lifted his hands in a conciliating gesture. "Okay, settle down. But you said you think about our offer."

Yama-san didn't back down. "What I said is that I'd agree to meet with you one last time. You picked the wrong guy." Bitterly, he added. "I'm sure you can find someone else to do your dirty work easily enough."

Shiga shook his head. "Don't underestimate your worth to us. You're the right man. Your precinct has jurisdiction over the wharfs where we want to do business. You have the right contacts. You're smart. You have integrity."

"By that you mean you think you've got something to hold over my head."

The angry disgust in his eyes would have made Akihito take a step back, but Shiga just smiled his oily little smile again.

"It will be to your benefit too. You wouldn't be here if you didn't think so. And you know trouble is brewing. That's prime real estate and everyone wants a piece of it. You want a war on your hands? Help us, and we can eliminate that possibility."

Yama-san snorted. "Not from what I hear. _Someone_ seems to be primed to take over that territory and it's not your petty gang."

Shiga's eyes went cold, and he stopped smiling. "If you mean Asami Ryuichi, he's overstepped himself these past few months." Akihito's heart lurched into his throat, and he clamped a hand over his mouth as if he were afraid he'd give himself away. "Some people are already saying he's untouchable."

Yama-san made another scornful noise and Shiga nodded, while Akihito, making a sudden decision, dug into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone, hastily hitting the video recorder and pointing the tiny camera in between the hanging clothes.

"He's not untouchable yet, but how many cops does _he_ have in his pocket? What other connections? Higher up even? Doesn't that get in your craw? Upstanding cop like yourself?" He grinned. "You really want a guy like that with a monopoly over all of Tokyo?"

"And who's gonna take him out? You?" Yama-san barked out a laugh, lighting up a cigarette and turning his head to blow out the stream of smoke.

It was all Akihito could do to stay crouched down and hidden. This shitty little slimeball wanted to take out Asami? Shit. He felt sick. His hands started trembling, but he gripped his wrist to hold his camera hand steady.

"Not just me," Shiga said, a hint of steel in his voice, his eyes shading to a vicious spite when Yama-san's face turned away.

Akihito held his breath, willing Yama-san to see it, to stick to his guns and tell Shiga to fuck off, but Shiga's expression had faded back to neutrality when Yama-san met his gaze again.

"Then who?"

"Arai and Goto are willing to work with us to eliminate his chokehold on the city."

This was bad. This was so bad. Akihito bit deeply into his bottom lip, thinking frantically. First Yama-san and now this. If Yama-san...

No! Yama-san wouldn't do that. There was no way...right? Chewing at the already abused flesh of his lip, Akihito tried to sidle closer as Yama-san walked a few steps toward the retaining wall behind the vendor stalls.

"Listen, Yamazaki," Shiga wheedled in what he obviously hoped was a reassuring tone. "How about a trial run, we'll give you the bonus we promised upfront. You do one little favor for us involving our...territory dispute, and you can make up your mind after that. If you want to walk away, fine. You keep the money and we part ways. Simple as that."

Yama-san turned around, his face creased with conflicting emotions. Akihito watched, holding his breath. Yama-san began to speak just as a train rumbled by on the JR tracks, and Akihito cursed in frustration as Shiga stepped close to Yama-san and blocked his view as well.

"Excuse me!" Akihito whipped his head around as a shopgirl crouched next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I-" Akihito cast a quick look over his shoulder. They were still deep in discussion, the train shuddering along above them. He stood abruptly, pocketing his phone. "I lost a contact. I was just looking for it."

The girl's face brightened in understanding. "Oh!" She smiled at Akihito, but it began to falter almost immediately. "But you're wearing glasses."

"Sorry!" Akihito bobbed quickly. "I'm leaving now." He threaded quickly through the racks and blended into the crowd of shoppers, circling around and trying to work his way quickly and unobtrusively back to the alley where he'd left Yama-san and Shiga. By the time, he made it to a spot where he could check without being caught, they were gone. A variety of colorful curses tripped off his tongue, leaving him blushing and apologizing after a middle-aged woman carrying a basket of produce gave him a scandalized look.

Akihito hustled off toward the station. He needed to think. He needed to plan. This was just a monkey wrench in the gears. He would deal with it. It was messy, but he could do this. He could fix things. Calm deep breaths-that's what he needed. But his breath continued to come short and fast.

No. Get a grip. He did _not_ need to sit down and put his head between his legs. He was _not _feeling light-headed at all. He could do this. He could...

Akihito groaned, stopping in the middle of the crowded and street to tug at this hair. The baseball cap fell forgotten to the ground.

Who was he kidding? What the _fuck_ was he going to do?

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me Takaba Akihito was within twenty fucking feet of our men <em>and<em> that worthless piece of shit, Sawada, and _no one_ noticed?"

Kirishima winced. It was never a good sign when his boss started cursing.

"Takaba _was_ wearing a disguise, and he was turned away from the camera in most of the shots. Even I had trouble-"

An 8x10 glossy spun across the desk and Kirishima reached out instinctually to stop it. It was the full face shot of Takaba that had been cropped out of the original wide angle shot that showed Shiga and the cop with their heads together. Granted, he was wearing that mask and those ridiculous glasses, only the ends up his brightly colored hair sticking out from underneath his cap, but it was obviously Takaba. Even in the picture his eyes seem to shine with his own patented brand of mischief.

Kirishima repressed a sigh. He couldn't give a shit about Sawada, but their own men he'd hoped to spare a little of Asami's wrath.

"_You_ managed to recognize the kid within how many seconds of seeing the shots? Did those idiots not understand the point of tailing Yamazaki?"

"I _am_ much more familiar with Takaba, Asami-sama. I realize excuses are unacceptable." Kirishima brought out the big guns. He bowed deeply at the waist. "I apologize, Perhaps I erred in not assigning myself the task of tailing Yamazaki. It was our best link to reestablishing contact with the boy. I should have made certain that the men assigned were better instructed in the task."

"Stand up straight, for God's sake." His boss shot him a narrow-eyed look that said he knew exactly what Kirishima was doing. "You know very well I can't spare you for a menial task like that. Replace those men with two who aren't vision-impaired and put two more on Shiga." His eyes darkened for a moment. "And send Sawada here. I want to fire him personally."

"Of course, sir. And the other men..." Kirishima tensed a little as he waited for the response.

"Reassign them." His boss's eyes glittered, then his mouth curved up. "Have those idiots clean the bathrooms of all my nightclubs."

Kirishima exhaled, well, that was demeaning, yes, but, all in all, not so-

"With their own toothbrushes."

-bad.

He met Asami's gaze and almost immediately realized the man was actually joking. How could he have not have seen it before? Asami was practically giddy-for him anyway. Kirishima had usually only seen him like this after taking out a particularly challenging opponent, and...whenever Takaba Akihito had done something to particularly amuse him.

Kirishima arched one brow. "Asami-sama?"

His boss actually grinned. "I received an interesting email from an anonymous source right before our meeting."

He pressed a few keys and spun his laptop around, allowing Kirishima to see the poorly shot, badly edited video playing on the screen that matched the stills scattered on top of Asami's desk. The sound wasn't the greatest either, but Kirishima could hear every word, up until the point when the train roared by on the tracks above.

Yamazaki had been cropped out of the frame. Only Shiga's face and voice appeared, but the gist of the conversation remained. Kirishima understood the good mood now. Three gangs were coming together to try and take Asami's organization down. Shiga's gang was barely more of a threat than any random group of low-level street thugs, but Arai and Goto could present a real problem.

No wonder his boss was giddy. He'd get to wipe the floor with the top members of three rival organizations, _and_ Takaba Akihito had been the one to provide him with the information-a compelling and pleasing show of loyalty and concern, he couldn't deny. Kirishima knew his boss still had it bad. The way everyone was tiptoeing around these days was evidence of that. Oh, yes. He knew how this would end.

Being thrust out of Asami-sama's life hadn't seemed to keep the kid out of trouble one bit. God only knew what Takaba had planned next. Some cockamamie plan to help his cop friend, no doubt, that would land him in a mess he couldn't even begin to expect. On the other hand, the kid just might walk right into it with open eyes. He seemed reckless like that. Kirishima sighed. Of course, that was probably exactly what his boss wanted, not to mention why he wanted him.

Kirishima liked the kid. He really did. How could one not? But he did wreak havoc with Asami-sama's schedule. Even if Asami-sama had been pissed off in a major way lately, he had stuck to the schedule Kirishima worked out so precisely for him each day. That was sure to change.

Feeling a bit sorry for himself, Kirishima took out his phone and sent a quick text. A reply came back seconds later.

"Suoh will be here in five minutes, Asami-sama."

"Good." His boss leaned back in the chair, long fingers folding together on top of his desk.

The devilish grin was disconcerting, but Kirishima forgot all about that as a thought popped into his mind. Wasn't Takaba seeing someone else now? Not that it mattered if Asami-sama decided he was taking Takaba back. Still, he wouldn't want to be around for Takaba's reaction.

Vacation time. He definitely deserved it. After they gave Arai and Goto, and that insignificant dog, Shiga, the spanking they deserved, Asami-sama's position would be nearly untouchable. Surely, after that, he could take a couple of weeks off. The kid got so _loud_ when something set him off.

"Kirishima? What are you thinking."

His eyes jerked up and met the amused gaze of his boss. "Oh. Forgive me, Asami-sama." He straightened, light reflecting off his lenses as he adjusted his glasses and allowed a tiny smirk of his own. "If I recall correctly, our files on Arai hold some very interesting information that will allow us to..."

Amidst cigarettes and whiskey, the planning lasted long into the night.

After his men had gone, Asami pulled out the folder that held the entire dossier on Akihito. One by one, he flipped through the shots the surveillance teams had taken over the past several weeks. The line between his eyes deepened every time he came across one that included that cocky, upstart who had dared to set himself up against Asami Ryuichi.

Wakai Hirosuke.

Hmph. Even though it was beneath him, he wished he could exterminate this annoying little weed as easily as the other more poisonous plants that would soon be extracted from the Tokyo landscape. Akihito wouldn't be pleased, though.

He took another drag on his latest cigarette, relishing the hit of nicotine. It was practically all he was surviving on these days. A picture caught his eye and he drew it out of the pile. Akihito stood next to a motorcyle in the shot, his hand placed lovingly on one of its curves. Wakai lurked and leered in the background.

Irritation flared, and Asami flipped the picture over with a testy flick of his wrist. If Akihito had really fallen for that guy...

Asami let his cigarette smolder in the ashtray while he unlocked a drawer in his desk. From it, he drew the small, framed print Akihito had given him months ago now. His fingertips brushed the contours of the shot, his eyes softening, the line between his forehead smoothing out.

He wouldn't believe that. Whatever attractions Wakai held for Akihito, they certainly didn't hold a candle to him. And even if it was true, he would never let it stand in his way. What was the email but an engraved invitation from Akihito to come back into his life? If Akihito was so willing, then Asami wouldn't deny him. The kid surely knew that, and if he didn't, Asami would make him understand. He could even admit-in the privacy of his own thoughts-that he had made a mistake. He could protect Akihito much better with him by his side. It would be for the kid's own good.

Takaba Akihito was his. He would always be his.

* * *

><p>Akihito took a deep breath and made his way to the corner table in the cafe in central Shibuya where Shiga sat glowering out the closest window and looking out of place in the midst of the youthful crowd. The place was full of midday lunchers, just the way Akihito had wanted it.<p>

"You should try the cake set here. It's really good."

Shiga glanced up, sneered, then looked away, dismissing him immediately. "Get lost, kid."

"But I came all this way just to meet you, Shiga."

His eyes snapped back to Akihito, then narrowed. "_You're _the one?"

Akihito could see the shock fading to smug amusement on his face. Shiga actually smiled and relaxed back into his chair. His thoughts were readily apparent. The threat he had taken at least somewhat seriously when Akihito had contacted him had turned out to be merely a pesky little matter. He obviously thought Akihito could do him no harm, or else that he could easily intimidate him.

Well, he had another thing coming, if that was what he thought.

"That's right."

Akihito slid into the seat across from him and placed a plain, brown envelope on the table in front of him. Shiga's eyes crawled over him, looking him up and down.

"Who're you working for, a snot-nosed punk like you?"

Ignoring the insult, Akihito spoke pointedly. "I'm not working for anyone. I'm doing a favor for a friend. And if I were you, I'd be a little more polite, or have you forgotten about the pictures I have of you and your men engaging in extremely illegal activities?" His finger tapped the envelope lightly. "And there are lots more of these in safe places."

That wiped the smirk right off Shiga's face. He all but snarled, "What friend would that be?"

"Yamazaki Ichiro."

"Yamazaki? That fucking cop put you up to this?" The anger in Shiga's voice made Akihito panic a little.

"No!" Akihito lowered his voice hastily when people from nearby tables looked at him curiously. "He has no idea what I'm doing, but he is _why_ I'm doing it."

"Is that so?" Shiga sneered.

"Yeah, it is." Akihito's eyes turned fierce. "You're trying to push him into working for you. It's terrible trying to taking advantage of the fact that his daughter is sick! You're awful!"

"Is that so?" A snide laugh cut into the air as Shiga leaned back and lit up a cigarette. It was short and unfiltered, and he clutched it between yellowed fingers. "Whose gonna pay all those bills of his then? Cops don't make shit, and his little girl-she's a cute thing, isn't she?-she's gonna need more treatments from what I hear."

"Shut up! Don't talk about her like that!" Akihito leaned forward. "And Yamazaki has friends, lots of friends. Me for one, and I'll-"

"You'll what? You gonna pay it off-his debts? Oh, how touching!" Amusement shading his coarse features, Shiga puffed at away his cigarette, a condescending smile twisting his lips. "How will you do it, hm? You have that kinda dough? You wanna work for me? I'm sure we can find you a position in our organization-pretty little thing like you."

His dirty leer made Akihito's skin crawl. "Prick!"

Shiga just laughed. "Maybe I should just sell you, then." He cocked his head, feigning friendly curiosity. "Are you willing to peddle your ass? Sell yourself to save that dirty cop?"

"He's not dirty!" Akihito's fist slammed down on the table, but he didn't even look around this time when the people at the nearby tables stared.

"Is that so?" Shiga grinned knowingly. "Sure about that, are you?"

Akihito continued to glare, but a tiny thread of uncertainty kept his mouth shut. He hadn't spoken to Yama-san since before he'd spied on them at Ameyoko market.

Shiga nodded. "You understand right? That's just the way the world works. I have something Yama-san needs, so he'll give me what I need in return. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

"I'll take you down if you don't leave him alone."

As if he hadn't heard, Shiga treated Akihito to another once over. "Come to think of it, you _would_ fetch a nice price on the market. I know a guy who loves sweet-faced boys just like you, with a bit of fight in them to make things more interesting."

"No way in hell!" Akihito's lip curled in disgust.

"No? Not even for your friend? Pity." Shiga's shoulders heaved in an exaggerated sigh. "Maybe I'll just have to take you anyway _and_ keep my bargain with Yamazaki. I wouldn't want to disappoint him after all. He was quite enthusiastic in the end."

"You're a liar!"

"Watch your mouth, boy." Shiga leaned foward, all humor fled from his expression. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Akihito's churned unpleasantly, but his chin lifted. "Yeah, a two-bit hood not smart enough to conduct his business out of sight, apparently."

Shiga made an aborted gesture, his hand reaching into his jacket and then freezing just out of sight. Akihito's eyes widened, and he froze instantly. The sounds of the coffee shop seemed very distant in his ears, dimmed by the rapid beat of blood thrumming through his veins. They both stared at each other for a long, unblinking moment before Shiga smiled, his hand coming back into view-empty.

Akihito expelled a breath, but Shiga wasn't done.

"What's to stop me from killing you now? Tomorrow? A week from Friday?"

"You could," Akihito allowed. "But if I disappear, then copies of all these pictures will be sent to various police stations, the Police Commissioner, all the major newspapers and several of the daily gossip rags too." Akihito smirked. "Oh, and a special courier will be made first thing to Asami Ryuichi, also containing a detailed report of your plans to mess with his organization."

If Shiga had been pissed before, his eyes were pure ice now, though a brief look of horrified panic flitted across his face before he could control it.

"Where did you hear that name? Did that fucker Yamazaki open his fucking mouth?" Shiga's reached across the table and grabbed Akihito's shirt, jerking him forward. "You think this a game, punk? I will _kill_ you right now, and then I will hunt Yamazaki down and stick him like the pig he is."

Akihito tried not to flinch. He met Shiga's glare with one of his own. "He didn't tell me anything, I overheard your little conversation at Ameyoko." Shiga's eyes went wide. "And, no, you won't. Because your whole world will come crashing down if you do. Right now, I'm offering you the option to walk away with no consequences. All you have to do is leave Yamazaki alone, and..." Akihito swallowed, not entirely sure this was a good idea, but he had to _try_. "And you have to forget about taking out Asami. Stay away from him."

"What the fuck do you know about Asami Ryuichi?" His eyes sharpened. "Why do you even care?" Mocking disbelief twisted his mouth. "Is he a friend of yours too?"

"He's not my friend." Akihito scowled. "It's none of your business why. These are my terms. Agree to them or else the pictures go public."

Shiga stared at him coldly, his mind obviously ticking over various scenarios. A sick feeling began to build in Akihito's stomach. Surely, Shiga would see reason. He couldn't possibly do anything in such a busy, public place like this.

Unless he felt so backed into a corner he panicked, or he decided it was worth the risk to slaughter a room full of innocents.

Akihito pulled out his phone, his fingers faintly trembling and he hit play on the most recent video. He pointed it toward Shiga, watching the unmitigated fury that lit his eyes as he made a grab for it. Akihito swept it out of reach, pocketing it hastily as they drew attention again.

"You can see I wasn't bluffing. You want that to get in the wrong hands?"

Shiga fairly vibrated with potential violence, but after a few moments he seemed to channel it into a calm iciness. "And if I agree?"

"Then you'll never hear from me again. Those pictures will never see the light of day. I won't show the video to anyone else." He'd already sent it to the most important person, so that wasn't even a lie.

The tension grew unbearable as Shiga attempted to stare Akihito down, but he didn't waver. He almost even laughed from sheer nervous energy as he remembered Kou's advice for this meeting: imagine Shiga in his underwear.

This time it was Shiga who broke the silence, and once more his eyes crawled over Akihito, a lingering assessment this time as he calculated the situation.

"What are you? Some whore of Asami's? I'd heard rumors he was a fag, but I could never believe it." Shiga gave a short, disgusted laugh.

A slow burn spread up Akihito's chest and throat, flushing his cheeks with a heated glow. Okay, now he was pissed.

"I'm not a whore." A muscle jumped in his jaw as he held Shiga's gaze. "And whatever he is, Asami's a hundred times the man you'll ever be. Hell..." Akihito produced a smirk that would have done Asami proud and pointed across the room at a group of junior high school girls who were twittering over a plate of pink, frosted cakes. "Those little girls are a hundred times the man you'll ever be."

"You little-"

The vicious hiss was cut off as Akihito stood abruptly. "I understand, you're not interested in a deal. I'll just be leaving, then."

"Wait!" Shiga's voice lashed out, his hand closing around Akihito's wrist.

Akihito stopped. "What is it?"

"You swear this goes no further?"

"Yes. If you agree to my terms."

After a moment of grim silence, Shiga nodded. "Fine."

Akihito couldn't resist a final jab. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Shiga released his arm. "You should watch your back. The world's a dangerous place for kids who don't know what they're getting into."

"I don't need you to tell me that."

His heart hammering in his chest, Akihito moved toward the door, forcing himself to walk at a natural speed. The skin between his shoulder blades itched, as if he expected a knife to be planted between them while his back was turned. Once he made it out of the shop, he couldn't help a quick look over his shoulder. Shiga still sat at the table, glowering at Akihito's retreating form.

He let out a shuddering breath, and once he was out of sight, began to walk faster, putting distance between himself and Shiga. His breath came in short pants. God, he need a paper bag, or something. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate. His hands were trembling as he lifted them to his face and scrubbed. Maybe this was why Asami smoked. Did he do stuff like this all the time?

All of a sudden Akihito laughed out loud. If the sidewalk wasn't so crowded with people he would have whooped and danced around like a madman. He had been scared enough to almost piss his pants, sure, but what a fucking thrill it had been. He had done it! Yama-san was free of that man's influence now. And Asami-his smile faded a bit. Asami could take care of himself, he knew that. But maybe this would help him a little. Maybe with Shiga out of the picture, those other guys wouldn't be able to hurt him. Maybe they'd just give up all together.

He scowled, thinking of Shiga's words. _Shoulda kicked his ass for calling me a whore. Disgusting old creep._

His phone beeped, startling him out of his thoughts. Akihito grinned when he read the message from Kou, and his thumbs pressed rapidly at the tiny keys.

_Mission accomplished. Bad Guys: 0, Team Aki: 1_

His phone beeped seconds later.

_Victory party at HQ! Bring beer!_

Grinning from ear to ear, Akihito headed for the station. The fifteen minute walk didn't diminish his buzz of accomplishment at all. He couldn't wait to see his friends. He'd pick up some beer, the good stuff too, to show them how much he appreciated their support. They really were the best.

He wouldn't drink _too_ much, though, because he _really_ needed to finish his assignment before classes on Monday. At least while he had been tailing Shiga and his men and getting all those photos of them in compromising situations, he'd been able to take some great shots that would work beautifully for his big project. He couldn't wait to get back in the darkroom.

Happily thinking of the way he would work his magic with his beloved pictures, Akihito ducked into alley, taking a shortcut that would get him to the station two minutes faster. On the other side, two men grabbed him by the upper arms and hustled him into a waiting car. Akihito barely had to time to struggle before he found himself in the backseat, a gun pressed to his ribs.

They ignored his shouts and questions utterly, except for one blow to the face with the side of the gun.

"Shut it, punk."

Akihito cursed himself as the car slid to a stop a few blocks away to allow Shiga to slide in next to him.

"Hello, again," Shiga offered with false cheer.

"I have people waiting for me, if I don't show up-"

Another blow landed across his cheek. _Fuck_, that hurt. Akihito glared.

"Did you really think that I could let you go after you mentioned Asami Ryuichi's name? Do you know how long I've worked convincing the other groups to go for taking him out? I'm not letting any stupid punk mess that up. You shoulda stuck to trying to help out that loser, Yamazaki. I might have let that go."

Akihito's stomach sank. "What are you going to do? Those pictures, the video..."

Shiga smiled. "We're gonna get to know each other real good. I want to hear all about you and Asami and why you're doing this. As for those things...well, maybe they will be sent out. I'm not so sure. Even so, there are ways to handle the cops. You should know. As far as Asami Ryuichi goes, well, I think I may have something here he might be willing to bargain for."

"Me? He's not going to bargain for me!"

"For your sake, you'd better pray that he does, boy."

Shit. This was bad. He had fucked everything up. By trying to help Asami, he'd only gotten himself in deep shit and Asami dragged further into it too. He should have just left it at sending Asami the video. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Akihito cast a desperate glance out the window of the car. They were traveling down the busy streets, heading into Shinjuku now. He knew Shiga had one of his operations there. Was that where he was taking him? For a moment, he thought longingly of Asami, knowing he was probably working hard in one of the tall buildings nearby. A tiny part of him wished that he hadn't ditched those men tailing him. He was almost certain they had belonged to Asami.

But what if he was wrong? Akihito was on his own now. Asami had dumped him. That was a fact. Even if those men had belonged to him, it didn't mean that Asami still...

"What's the problem?" Shiga sounded supremely irritated, and Akihito noticed the car had slowed almost to a crawl.

"There's a jam up ahead, boss."

"Get us off this street, then. Idiot!"

That was easier said than done, and the car creeped forward. No one was expecting it when a car hit them from behind, sending all the occupants crashing forward.

Akihito groaned as his already bruised face met the seat back in front of him. The driver was groaning too, and Akihito saw that his nose was bleeding a little.

"Fuck!" Shiga swore. "Get out there and take care of it." His gun pressed into Akihito's side. "You. Don't try anything funny."

The man on Akihito's other side got out and the sounds of an argument filtered through the open window. Shiga listened for a moment, then stuck his head and shouted at the men from the car behind them. He barked orders at the driver, and he got out and went back to deal with them too.

Shiga turned back toward Akihito, his eyes narrowing watchfully. Just then, Akihito's phone began to ring, and it was all Akihito could do to keep a full-blown grin from spreading across his face. It was a special ringtone, set up for only one person. He hadn't heard it in over three months.

"Don't even _think_ about answering that," Shiga snarled.

The sounds of the voices got louder. Angry insults were passed. Akihito craned a look over his shoulder. He recognized those men. One of them threw a punch.

Shiga, distracted, let the gun shift just a bit. Akihito's elbow connected with his nose before he could react. Shiga howled. Akihito dove for the door and practically rolled out of the car, scrambling past the door when a shot bounced off the sidewalk next to him.

_Holy shit!_

Someone screamed, and Akihito saw a body land with a loud thump against the back hood of the car.

"Get the fuck outta here, kid!"

That came from one of Asami's men, and Akihito didn't need to be told twice. He ducked straight between two buildings, chased by the sound of shouts and sirens. Those sounds were rapidly overridden by the loud roar of engine as he rounded the corner of the alley and turned onto another major street.

A large, custom bike, gleaming like it had just been polished to a high shine, pulled up with a bone-jarring rumble right in front of him. Akihito took in the powerful machine and the long legs that propped against the pavement as the man riding it held the bike steady. He stared while the man reached up, leather jacket creaking as he pulled his helmet off his head and tucked it under one arm.

"Asami?"

Akihito gaped in disbelief.

That well-known, arrogant smirk made it's appearance. Asami acknowledged him with a slight dip of his head. "Akihito. Get on and I'll give you the ride of your life." The smirk grew. "And then I'll give you the ride of your life.


	17. Some Reason

**Rating:** NC-17

**Author's Note:** Almost to the end! P.S. For those worried about fic deletions here on FFN, you can always find my full body of work on livejournal and archiveofourown. I'm eprime everywhere. My FFN profile also has the full link to those sites.

* * *

><p>"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." -Friedrich Nietzsche<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of the approaching sirens and the loud thrum of the idling bike were muted by the rising blood in Akihito's ears and the erratic thump thump thump of his heartbeat. He could feel it, batting like a crazed, caged bird against his ribcage. It wouldn't surprise him if it burst right through his chest cavity in a moment, just like out of a scene from some gory alien flick.<p>

Damn, Asami looked good. He looked better than good. He looked like a modern God paying an impromptu visit to the insignificant mortal realm to grace the lesser beings with his presence. He looked like sex on wheels.

All Akihito could do was stare while his body began to heat with the fire Asami always kindled in him. Asami was watching him just as intently, those golden-brown eyes seeming to pierce right to his core. His smirk didn't waver, but it was the self-satisfied glint in Asami's eyes that broke him out of his shock, a pang of bitter emotion radiating with a sharp ache from the center of his chest.

He couldn't deny the longing just the glimpse of Asami had awakened, but he could deny himself the urge to act on it. Is this really what Asami thought of him? Did Asami really believe that all he had to do was show up and Akihito would fall at his feet? His stomach churned in acid disappointment, but he lifted his chin, struggling to make his eyes cool and fierce.

"Thanks, but I've got all my rides covered."

Asami's eyes narrowed a bit, but he lifted one perfectly-groomed brow, his smile not wavering. "Are you sure? There are witnesses to the crash and the...subsequent events. If they give your description to the police, you'll probably be taken in for questioning. Do you really want to deal with that inconvenience?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" He spoke louder to be heard over what sounded like the entire combined forces of the Tokyo Police and Fire Departments converging one street over.

"Even if that's true, do you want to explain why you were in a car with a known mobster? Do you really want Yamazaki's name being brought into it?"

Akihito's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

An arrogant stare was his only answer, until Asami jerked his chin. "Get on. We can talk about this at a more appropriate location."

Torn, Akihito chewed his lip a moment longer before the increasing clamor behind him decided him. The last thing he wanted was to bring attention to Yama-san. He 'd made a mess of things already. With ill grace he swung a leg over the back of the bike, making a careful effort not to come in contact with any part of Asami. His hands stubbornly gripped the back of the seat, thumbs pressed up against the pockets of his jeans. He wasn't about to hold onto Asami for this ride.

"You can drop me off at the train station," he yelled over the sound of the revving bike.

Asami twisted around and grabbed a second helmet, pushing it into Akihito's hands. "Put this on."

He pulled his own helmet on, looked over his shoulder again, face hidden by the dark visor, until Akihito had secured his and was tightly clutching the seat again. With a sharp nod, Asami turned back and eased back onto the street. It wasn't until a few blocks later that Asami took a corner, then opened up the bike with an unexpected jolt that made Akihito yelp and jerk forward to cling to Asami as though his life depended upon it.

Of course, it really did. The bastard didn't relent, taking corners at crazy speeds, weaving in and out of traffic like he'd been born on a bike. Somehow, Akihito knew very well it wasn't some effort to make a clean getaway. Asami was just playing games again, manipulating Akihito into exactly the position he wanted him.

He was fuming so much, while at the same time, not able to help taking deep inhales of the scent of leather and the more familiar scent of expensive cigarettes and Asami's cologne, as his face tucked against the broad shoulders in front of him. It took several minutes before it hit him that Asami had long passed the train station.

He was an idiot. Had he really thought Asami would make this simple? Akihito scowled, unconsciously squeezing Asami's middle with crushing force.

He felt rather than heard Asami's rich laughter, imagined the amusement curving his mouth, as his head turned. "Scared?"

The shouted word barely reached his ears. Asshole. When he got off this bike, he was going to punch Asami right in the nose.

He didn't get his chance for a while. Asami maneuvered through the busy Tokyo streets, then took them onto a highway, until they passed out of the metro area proper, and into a more sedate outlying area. By the time Asami finally turned off onto neighborhood streets again, Akihito's heart had settled down into its regular rhythm. It perked right back up again, though, when Asami pulled into a long driveway, the gate smoothly opening, seemingly of its own accord.

Asami pulled to a stop and killed the engine, allowing the bike to tilt as he kicked down the stand. Akihito was off in a heartbeat, backing away a few steps for good measure as he pulled off the helmet to glare at Asami.

"Where are we?"

Asami took his time removing his own helmet, securing it to the bike before he stood and swung his long leg over the side, then turned to face Akihito.

"A safe house I own."

"Why?"

Asami cocked his head. "I did promise you two rides, Akihito." The teasing glint in Asami's eyes ignited the slow burn Akihito had been nursing the entire ride.

"Conceited prick!" He dropped the helmet and lunged forward, swinging at Asami with reckless but less than deadly accuracy.

Asami easily caught his arm, spinning Akihito around and pulling him flush against him. Akihito struggled against the unyielding force of the arm around his middle for a moment as Asami's warm breath washed over the back of his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"Take it easy."

He struggled even more frantically as an uprush of emotions made his throat constrict, a huge lump lodging there while his eyes began to sting with the telltale sign of impending tears. The mortification of losing it in front of Asami was too much to be born. He swallowed past the lump and went still and rigid, managing to grit out a few words.

"Let go of me."

His voice was tight and strained to his ears, and he flushed, hating the evidence of his weakness. Surprisingly, though, Asami let him go, and Akihito spun away again, holding his eyes wide and unblinking to stave off even the smallest shedding of a tear. His glassy-eyed stare, unbeknownst to him, caused a sharp pang of recrimination in Asami as he took in the highly vulnerable and wary cast to Akihito's expression. The humor faded from Asami's expression; his eyes softened.

"Come inside with me and we'll talk." He held out a hand toward Akihito.

"No way." Akihito shook his head. "I'm going back. My _friends_-" he emphasized the word forcefully, "-are waiting for me."

Asami studied him for a moment, then took a measured step forward. Akihito wanted to bolt-knew he should-but pride kept him rooted to the spot.

"It's not safe for you yet." Asami continued to approach him slowly, slipping his hands into his pockets as if to lure Akihito into a false sense of complacency. "My men are tying up loose ends now, so it won't be long. Behave and stay put a while."

Akihito's eyes widened even more. "What do you mean? You mean Shiga is going to send someone after me?"

"You don't need to worry. No one will touch you again."

"How do you know?" Akihito swallowed. "Did-did you do something?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Asami said coolly. "I took care of business, just like I'll always take care of you."

Akihito's eyes sparked with indignation. "I don't need you to take care of me! What the hell are you even talking about anyway? You dumped me, remember?" His fists clenched at his sides. "How did you put it? Oh yeah, I was a _liability_. My _convenience_ had worn off. The pleasure had gone stale." Akihito laughed-a curt, harsh sound. "You already _disposed_ of me, so you've got no right to bring me here and tell me what to do."

Asami's brows drew together. "Akihito-"

"No! Why are you even doing this? I want to know!"

Some tumultuous emotion darkened Asami's eyes, but he replied in the same cool voice, "I'm repaying my debt. You did tip me off about Shiga after all."

His stomach sunk. Of course, Asami had figured out it was him. He had been a fool to ever think he could handle this mess he'd landed in. He'd been a fool to even try to help that bastard in the first place. More upsetting-what really hurt-was the cold logic of that reply. Disappointment made his eyes well again, and he shook his head angrily, willing the moisture away.

"Fine. You paid me back by getting me away from that scene back there. We're even."

He turned and stalked away. The gate was sure to be locked, but he had no doubt he could scale it easily. For sure, he wasn't staying here one second longer than necessary.

He didn't get three steps before Asami's iron grip circled his upper arm.

"Wait."

Relentless hands pulled him around, and Akihito struggled to compose himself, treating Asami to the full force of his glare as he spit out, "What do you want?"

"You."

Asami's mouth claimed his with a searing pressure that parted Akihito's lips and sealed them together as their tongues met and danced, the first silky touch igniting both Akihito's memories and his body. Nothing mattered but this feeling even as he was crushed to Asami's chest, his blood crying for air while the kiss battered his lips and senses.

He didn't notice they were moving until his back hit the high garden wall, trailing ivy scratching at his ears. Asami's mouth never left his, never gave him a chance to protest, if any such desire existed. A warm hand slid up his shirt and another followed, baring Akihito's torso and making him writhe and gasp into Asami's devouring mouth.

His own hands came up to tangle in Asami's hair, pulling those lips closer while his body strained higher to meet him. When Asami's muscled thigh slipped between his legs and _pressed_, Akihito groaned helplessly, feeling Asami's fingers dig deeply into his flesh in response.

In a heartbeat, Asami was on his knees and Akihito's jeans were undone, his own mouth open to take in great gulping drinks of air, and Asami's hot, wicked mouth was sucking his cock with a focused intent certain to make him come with embarrassing speed. Oh God, but it was so good, and it had been so long. Akihito's head thudded against the wall, his eyes rolling back as Asami's fingers gripped his ass and shoved his hips forward, taking Akihito in to the hilt, his throat milking a body shaking orgasm from Akihito's feverish body.

Akihito cried out, his thighs trembling as the waves of pleasure rippled through him. His jeans and briefs were tugged down his legs, one sneaker pulled off and tossed away to free his right leg, and then wet, sticky fingers were testing his tight hole. He whimpered as the first one slid in, working him open slowly.

Asami's other hand gripped his hip, holding him in place against the wall. "Shh..." Asami soothed, lips against the hollow of Akihito's hip. "Let me in." His voice belied his calm, though; the rough, strained edge to it showing the fraying restraints on his control.

The ill concealed desire made Akihito shiver and his hands clutched at Asami's shoulders as he spread his legs wider. The pumping fingers coaxed him open, teased him until he almost couldn't take it.

"A-Asami..."

That was all he needed. Asami rose, turning Akihito toward the wall, his hands traveling down Akihito's back as he braced himself with spread palms. Akihito's cheeks were cupped and spread, and Asami pressed the blunt head of his cock past the resistant opening. They both groaned when he gave a sharp, shallow push and slid deeper.

Akihito's hips rocked with Asami's measured thrusts, his own cock wrapped in Asami's grip and brought back to life with achingly slow strokes that soon built to a furious tempo, as if Asami, rarely in anything but complete control, couldn't restrain his own need to spill inside of Akihito's tight ass.

Akihito reveled in that knowledge, responding to that loss of control with an even greater abandon of his own. He came again, moaning, his fingers twining in the hanging vines, and Asami succumbed to the sweet, rhythmic tightening around his cock as Akihito rode out his pleasure. They both collapsed; Akihito against the ivy-covered wall, and Asami against him.

Asami's arm circled his waist, supporting Akihito until the shakiness in his legs subsided. His face buried itself in Akihito's hair, lips pressing against the nape of his neck. Akihito closed his eyes and willed his breathing to stabilize.

When Asami finally stepped back, Akihito bent and slipped his briefs and jeans back on, pulling them up and fastening them without looking at Asami. He looked around for his shoe and spotted it in a low clump of shrubbery a few feet away.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my shoe." He dared a quick look at Asami then, who was frowning at him, that line between his forehead again. Akihito pulled the shoe on without untying it, hopping on one foot to get it over his heel. "So...yeah. I'm just gonna..." He gestured toward the front gate.

An eyebrow raised. "You're leaving?" The faint note of disbelief in Asami's voice gave Akihito a great deal of pleasure.

Instead of letting it show, he squared his shoulders and met Asami's gaze coolly. "What? Did you think this meant something?" The smirk he sent Asami should have been immediately recognizable. Akihito would have been thrilled to know for certain Asami found it as irritating as he hoped. "You should learn to separate feelings from fucking."

_That_ caused a reaction.

Asami's eyes narrowed. In fact, he looked positively, inelegantly, pissed off. "Stop throwing my words back at me. It's annoying."

"They're the truth aren't they?"

Instead of provoking Asami to anger, his last jibe smoothed Asami's features. "You seem to have dwelled on my words a great deal, Akihito. Did you miss me that much?"

Akihito's heart clenched. "You're crazy if you think I missed someone who told me how worthless I am."

Asami's expression flickered. "I never said that."

"That's exactly what you were saying." Akihito shook his head and began to walk away.

"Wait."

Akihito ignored him and kept walking.

"I lied." The sound of footsteps followed him. "I didn't mean any of what I told you. It wasn't true."

Akihito paused, but he didn't look around. "Then why did you say it? If you wanted to break up with me, then you could have just said so. You didn't have to be so..."

"Cruel?" Asami came up close behind him. Akihito could feel the heat of his body, but Asami didn't touch him. "I had to be. I had to be sure you stayed away."

"Why?" The question came out more plaintive than Akihito cared for. He clenched his fists, feeling the nails dig into his palm.

"Because it was safer for you. I didn't want you to be hurt again. What I said could happen to you was true." Asami sighed. "But what I said about you-that I was bored, that you were convenient-all those things were lies. It was the best way to protect you."

Akihito spun around, pinning Asami with a furious gaze. "That was _my_ decision to make!"

"You didn't know what you were getting into." A small, rueful smile turned up Asami's mouth. "You still don't."

"Whatever! You still can't make decisions for me!"

"You're just a kid when it comes to my world."

"Oh, but I'm good enough to fuck? At least for a while," Akihito added bitterly.

"I probably _am_ a cradle robber," Asami admitted with a self-deprecating smirk. "But it's your fault for seducing me with those eyes of yours."

A flush swept across Akihito's cheeks, and he hastily averted his gaze. "Idiot! I didn't do anything like that!"

"Oh, but you did. You do." Fingers grasped his chin and brought Akihito's face up to meet Asami's gently teasing expression.

"A-Asami. Stop playing games with me." Akihito appealed to him with words and an unknowingly vulnerable cast to his features. "It...it really hurt a lot...what you did." Asami's eyes softened again, his face shadowing with something that almost looked like guilt. "Just..." Akihito took a deep, trembling breath. "Just let me leave now. I've moved on, and-"

"No." The forceful word made Akihito's fly wide in surprise.

"You're not going anywhere, and I don't believe for a moment you've moved on. The way you gave yourself to me-came for me-not two minutes ago disputes that."

Going red again, Akihito jerked his chin out of Asami's grasp. "You said it before? Sex is just sex. No big deal."

"Is that so? Is that how it is between you and Wakai?"

Akihito sucked in a startled breath. "That's none of your business?"

Asami laughed darkly. "There's where you're wrong, Akihito. I've reclaimed you, and I won't share you with anyone."

"Fuck you! I told you already, you can't make decisions for me!"

"Then choose. Who do you want to be with? Him?" Asami bent over him, brushing a thumb along Akihito's full lower lip. "Or me?"

Akihito glared, ignoring the way Asami's touch made him shiver. "Hirosuke is a better boyfriend than you times about a million!"

"But can he kiss you like I do?" Asami murmured, his lips capturing Akihito's once again, slowly savoring this time the soft plushness of his mouth.

Akihito blinked as he pulled away. "You-" He opened his eyes wide and stared up at Asami. "You're _jealous_.

Asami's expression closed over and Akihito laughed. "You're actually _jealous_." He had to resist the urge to do a dance of exultation around the man whose aura was rapidly growing darker.

"Don't be juvenile." A cigarette appeared while a large grin spread over Akihito's face.

"You _are_" A stream of smoke blew toward him in reply. Gleefully, Akihito added. "That's why you showed up on a bike, isn't it?" He laughed again. Wow, his plan to fuck with Asami by throwing off the men tailing him at Wakai's place had really worked. "You were trying to show him up, or-"

"I have no need to _try_ to do anything of the sort."

Akihito just laughed again at the arrogant assertion. "You were jealous. Admit it."

Impassively, Asami took another drag, then flicked his cigarette away before tugging Akihito forward by the front of his shirt. "Do I have a reason to be, brat?"

"Well, I _did_ spend the night with him," Akihito taunted. "But you already know that, don't you?"

"Ah, so you did notice my men."

"You think I'm blind or something?"

"Or something," Asami agreed, a hint of amusement beginning to flicker in his eyes. "He hasn't touched you, has he?" A snort showed his opinion of the man. "If I were in his position, I would have taken you while I had the chance and never let you go."

"Yeah, well, Hirosuke isn't an asshole," Akihito growled. "Don't you dare talk about him."

"Then answer the question. What is he to you?"

It was tempting to keep teasing Asami, but Akihito had some things of his own he wanted Asami to admit.

"He's been a really good friend to me the past few months," Akihito said evenly, trying not to let it show in his face just how much he'd needed to feel like he mattered to someone.

Even so, he must not have a done a good job because Asami's hand came up and cupped his cheek. His thumb tenderly traced the line of Akihito's cheekbone, and Akihito couldn't help but lean into it a litte. But then the asshole smirked.

"I knew all along you weren't with him."

Akihito bristled again. "Liar! You _so_ thought I was."

The amusement faded out of Asami face. "I'm grateful to him."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry." Akihito's heart skipped a beat. "I thought I was doing what was best for you at the time, but...I was wrong." Asami actually was apologizing? The already crumbling remains of the hastily thrown up defenses he'd tried to muster against Asami dissolved even further. Then the bastard had to go and ruin it again. "I see now that you'll get yourself into trouble no matter what. You definitely need someone to look after you if you intend to reach your next birthday in one piece."

He batted Asami's hand away and turned to hide the fresh wave of hurt the flippant words caused him. "I can take care of myself, so don't trouble yourself."

"Akihito-" Akihito's sneakers began crunching over the gravel. Asami's voice had definitely lost its cool. "I've told you I won't let you leave. I apologized for how I handled things before. I can assure you such a thing doesn't happen often."

Akihito spun around and threw his hands up in the air. "Oooh, big fucking deal. The high and mighty Asami Ryuichi apologized to a nobody like me!"

Asami glowered. "I didn't say-"

"So, what? I'm supposed to fall at your feet now and be grateful that you're having a slow month and need a convenient fuck again?"

A muscle in Asami's jaw jumped. "That's not-"

"Well, you've had your fuck, so you can go back to forgetting I exist. That's what I intend to do with you!"

"Be honest, Akihito," Asami snapped. "You can't forget me, and I never forgot you. And you know that you're not just a fuck." Asami strode forward angrily and jerked Akihito toward him again. "What else do you want me to say?"

"Why don't _you_ be honest, Ryuichi? Why are you _really_ here?" Asami opened his mouth, but Akihito interrupted. "And don't give me that bullshit about paying back a debt or keeping me out of trouble."

"That wasn't bullshit. Your loyalty deserved repayment, and you _did_ need saving."

Stubborn son of a-Akihito narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't loyalty! I just didn't want you to get hurt, and I didn't do it to be _repaid_."

"It doesn't matter what you expected. It was necessary."

"Fine," Akihito said through clenched teeth. "You've paid your debt. If that's the only reason you're here, why are we still talking?"

Asami gave him a rough shake. "Stop being so difficult. I know that's like asking you not to breathe, but you know full well that's not the only reason I'm here. I've already stated that I want you back at my side."

"Oh? You've _stated_?" With a sudden rush of frustration and fury, Akihito broke free and swung at Asami before he even realized what he was doing. No one was more surprised than he was when his fist actually connected. For a moment, Asami looked almost comically surprised until his eyes narrowed dangerously. Akihito began to backpedal, Asami slowly stalking him until he fetched up against the driveway gate. Akihito watched him warily, but again, a fierce anger and underlying hurt welled up. "Why, Ryuichi? Why do you want me back?"

Asami's face contorted, irritation and anger and something elusive Akihito couldn't quite decipher, transforming his usually composed features into something rather lost. "Because..."

The inelegant response made Akihito's mouth fall open. Asami's dark glower deepened.

"Because?" Akihito repeated with faint wonder. The ridiculousness of the response, of the entire situation, became too much. Akihito began to giggle. "_Because_?"

"Akihito," Asami growled, a warning implicit in his voice.

But Akihito just laughed harder, his mood suddenly lifting as his shoulders shook with the force of his mirth. "You can't even say it, can you?" He straightened up and stepped right up to Asami, his index finger poking into the center of his chest. "So big and tough and scary, but you can't say something so simple."

Those golden eyes spoke bloody murder now, but Akihito smiled sunnily right into the black storm cloud that faced him. "I'll say it for you, then, okay? I'll say just why you came to get me in Hong Kong, and why you pushed me away, even though that was _completely_ stupid, and why you've been having people tailing me, and why you came for me in this leather jacket..." Akihito flicked his fingers against the thick material to hear the sharp snap. "...On that big bike. Swooping in like-" Akihito broke off and blushed. No way was he comparing Asami to a God out loud. He'd never hear the end of it. "Well, like you did."

Asami opened his mouth again, his eyebrow raising as fingertips pressed against his lips.

"Shh..." Akihito rose on his tiptoes to whisper against his ear. "You. Love. Me." He dropped back to his heels and smiled up into the now blank face, watching expectantly. Asami did nothing, said nothing, so Akihito grinned and sing-songed, "You love me. You _love_ me." He threw back his head and shouted. "Asami Ryuichi loves me!"

A split second later, he found himself tossed over Asami's shoulder, enjoying the view of the driveway from a new perspective. The foyer floor was equally interesting from this angle and they progressed rapidly through the house into the bedroom where Akihito was flung on the bed and immediately covered by Asami's solid weight.

"I haven't said I'd take you back, you know?"

The cheeky words only provoked a look that made Akihito's stomach do a slow roll.

"Then allow me to convince you."

Akihito's skin pebbled as Asami's tongue and teeth became reacquainted with the sensitive spot at the base of his throat. He fought back a moan and struggled a bit just for show as Asami began to efficiently strip the clothes from his body. Shit, he really was way too easy, Akihito berated himself, his thighs spreading willingly when Asami moved between them, his fucking fantastic body revealed in all its glory.

"I think you should do a lot more begging." The small pout made Asami smile wickedly.

"Oh, there will definitely be a lot of begging going on very soon."

Akihito gasped, Asami's fingers doing things to him that he'd almost forgotten. At least, he'd _tried_ to forget. Several laundry baskets full of sticky boxers said otherwise.

He really didn't care if this was the right thing or not. It _felt_ right. Nothing felt as good as being with Asami. Sure, he ran a crime syndicate, was generally an arrogant, domineering ass with severe control issues, and probably in dire need of therapy if his inability to verbalize basic emotions was any indication. It was probably crazy to be so into the jerk...but he was. He loved him. Even if he had been a _major_ dick, treating him the way he had.

"You don't deserve me, you know," Akihito pointed out breathlessly, even as his body writhed to Asami's touch.

Asami rose up, fingertips skimming Akihito's jaw as he bent to brush a kiss over those pouting lips. "I know." His eyes acknowledged even more, meeting Akihito's with an openness he'd never seen before. The sudden constriction of his chest took away Akihito's breath entirely, and his own eyes filled up with tears.

Asami smiled tenderly, indulgently, lips finding Akihito's throat again. "Don't worry, my cute little stray, Now that I've got you back, I'll be sure to take good care of you."

Akihito stopped thinking for a long time as Asami made good on that promise.

* * *

><p>Asami woke to the smell of his cigarettes, his eyes opening lazily to the sight of Akihito curled up against the headboard, the sheet pooled around his hips, holding the cigarette with a beginner's affectation and watching the smoke curl in the shaft of morning light that streamed through the gap in the curtains.<p>

The light cut across Akihito's body, illuminating a section of his face and torso with a golden glow, and his lips pursed as he lifted the cigarette again and inhaled, his cheeks hollowing slightly as he breathed in the smoke.

"Those are for grownups."

Akihito turned toward the sound of his hoarse, sleepy voice and proffered a smile of aching sweetness. His heart twinged in response, making him snort derisively at himself for the sentiment, while simultaneously wondering how he had managed to go without his bright little lover for so long. He truly had been a fool.

He reached up and plucked the cigarette from Akihito's fingers, bringing it to his own lips, an indirect kiss that made Akihito blush. He was so charmingly adorable.

"Did I wake you up?"

Asami made a noise of negation and twisted to put the cigarette out in the ashtray on his bedside table. He felt Akihito's eyes on him, getting in a good stretch to allow for a nice long look before settling on his back and patting the sheet beside him invitingly.

Akihito blushed again, but he crawled down next to him and settled his head in the crook of his shoulder. Asami tucked him close, smiling secretly to feel Akihito's heart beat with flattering rapidity against his side.

"You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep."

He carded his fingers through Akihito's hair soothingly.

"Are you still worried about Shiga? That situation has been taken care of."

Akihito hesitated, then shook his head. "Not exactly, no. I just..."

"If it's Yamazaki you're thinking of, he came out of this clean."

Worried hazel eyes raised to his. "How do you know?"

"I've had my men on Yamazaki as soon as I figured out you were tailing him. I wanted to know why."

"Really?" Akihito's face flickered with emotion. He looked torn between relief and disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm really glad about Yama-san. He's a good man. Really, Ryuichi. He helped me out a lot when I was getting into trouble. He still does."

Akihito's earnest face drew Asami with irresistible force. He leaned up, brushing wayward hair back from his temple and pressing a kiss there. "He means a lot to you."

"Yeah." Akihito smiled and Asami's heart twinged again. Christ, he needed help himself. Perhaps there was a junior high school girl nearby who might have some advice for him. He shrugged mentally, and allowed himself to enjoy the sight of Akihito's happiness.

Akihito would never learn from him how close Yama-san had been to agreeing to Shiga's terms. Nor would he ever learn that Asami had taken care of the man's outstanding hospital bills and arranged for the future care of his daughter simply because he knew Akihito would never rest easy while his mentor was in straightened circumstances. Yamazaki would never tell him either. He knew what was good for him, despite his displeasure in Akihito's involvement with the likes of Asami Ryuichi.

"So why that face, then?"

"It's just that I tried to plan everything so carefully. I thought I did a really good job, but in the end, you figured everything out. Shiga came after me. I messed it all up."

"You were very clever." Akihito looked at him suspiciously, as if he expected to be mocked any moment. "I mean it. It was dangerous and insane and completely foolish of you to try and take on Shiga on your own." Akihito was scowling now. "But you were very brave. Your loyalty is admirable. And you _did_ manage to lose the men I had watching you, only you were a little too late on that, so I was able to find you again through other means-fortunately for you, I might add."

That cute pout suffused his features briefly, but then Akihito sat up, propping up on one hand to stare down at Asami. A shy smile bloomed on his face. "Thank you for coming for me. When you called and I heard that ringtone, my heart almost stopped. But I had a feeling even before...after I saw those men. I'd hoped..."

"I'll always come for you."

A delightful, pink blush swept across Akihito's face, traveling down his neck and chest as he averted his gaze. Asami's hand came up to rest on Akihito's hip. The boy looked completely edible, and Asami knew for a fact he was. When Akihito finally met his eyes again, he immediately blushed a brighter shade of red, recognizing the lazy, morning desire he read there.

Asami amused himself by comparing this shy, blushing boy with the hot, little kitten he knew he would become in less than five minutes time. Akihito's contrasts were a huge part of his charm. Then again, everything about the boy was charming, even when he was at his most frustrating, possibly even more so then.

There was no turning back now, though the boy was right. He really didn't deserve him, not that it had ever stopped him before, nor would it now. The cheeky brat dared to tease and taunt him like no other had. He smirked remembering Akihito's audacious words on the driveway, causing Akihito to look at him questioningly. "What?"

Asami thought that even his wicked soul had turned at least six shades less black when Akihito had collapsed on top of him last night, exhausted and spent, his face tucked into Asami's neck as he offered up his own feelings in barely a whisper. "Ryuichi...I love you."

He never got tired of his name coming from that sweet-impudent little mouth. And the words he had rewarded with proof that Akihito _wasn't_ too tired for another prolonged tussle between the sheets.

"Asami?"

Had he really been daydreaming? Him? His smirk widening, Asami brought his focus back to the real, live thing at his fingertips.

"Your plan might have worked if you hadn't brought my name into it, though I'm touched you were trying to protect me." A laugh rumbled in his chest. "And thank you for defending my manhood. Did you really compare Shiga's unfavorably to a little girl's?"

Akihito's mouth gaped. "How did you-" He shook his head and laughed sheepishly. "He really pissed me off."

"Yet you refrained from unleashing your mean right hook on _him_?"

Guilt crumpled Akihito's face, and he reached tentatively to ghost over the light bruise on Asami's cheekbone. "I'm sorry. You just..."

"Really pissed you off. I know." Asami's eyes were laughing, and Akihito's narrowed as he curled his fingers into a fist and shook it in front of Asami's nose.

"There's more where that came from!"

"Hn." With a quick move, Asami tumbled Akihito back onto the pillows and loomed over him. "There are other things I'd rather have more of."

Akihito didn't struggle like he half-expected. Instead, he stared up, worry drawing a crease between his eyes. "Are you really okay? I mean with those guys coming after you..."

"I'm fine, Akihito." His expression softened, and he began to place soft, distracting kisses down Akihito's bare torso. "You don't need to worry."

Akihito squirmed, but persisted in his line of questioning. "Are you gonna be in trouble with the police?"

Asami chuckled, noting how the flesh raised where his breath blew across the wet trails he'd left on Akihito's skin. "No."

"But you're not going to do anything really bad, right?"

He looked up to see Akihito's raised head, anxious eyes staring down at him. Deliberately, his tongue flicked out and teased a nipple, licking it to attention. Akihito moaned and dropped back to the pillow. Asami grinned.

"Exceptional people should follow their own inner law."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Akihito asked a bit breathlessly.

"It's something Nietzsche said."

"Nietzsche? You _would_ have him as a role model." Akihito looked up again, obviously taking offense at Asami's interested gaze. "What? I took philosophy last semester. You think I'm an idiot or something?"

He really was too cute. Asami bit back a chuckle.

"Far from it." Mollified, Akihito relaxed again. "You're stubborn, reckless, hot-headed, naive, and an unabashed adrenaline junkie, but you're not an idiot."

He cut off Akihito's indignant protests by biting the other nipple this time. Soon, the only sounds coming out of Akihito's mouth were pained gasps and cries of pleasure. Asami saw to it that there were plenty of both.

This one would always be a handful, he had no doubt, as Kirishima had pointed out pointedly and at length when they'd been discussing the new security protocols involving Akihito. At least, he'd finally learned his lesson. He'd never mistake Takaba Akihito as anything remotely considered harmless again.


	18. They Call it Xanadu

**Author's Note:** I finally posted the epilogue! It's a short and sweet omake type thing. :) (I know it's very short, but I am so swamped. I did want it to come full circle and end on a light note. Hope it amuses.)

* * *

><p><em>a few months later...<em>

"You actually have a six-month pass to the Ramen Museum?"

"It was a birthday present, and it's really good. They serve styles from all over Japan. Sapporo-style is my favorite." Akihito chattered happily. "And it's educational too. Did you know instant ramen was invented in 1958? My friends and I used to go there after school sometimes, back in the day."

"Back in the day?" The sardonic lift of Asami's brow showed his amusement. He shook his head. "I can't believe I'm going to Yokohama for a bowl of noodles."

"If you didn't insist on driving and getting stuck in traffic, we could've taken the train and we'd be there and back already."

Ah, yes, the traffic. Asami contemplated taking out his gun and shooting the elderly man in front of them who seemed to think simultaneous use of the brake and gas pedals was the most effective way to operate his vehicle. The tiny Subaru in front of them hiccupped down the road as the light turned green.

"If you would have been reasonable, I would have taken you to a nice restaurant here in Tokyo."

"Yeah, right. By nice restaurant you mean your condo's kitchen and the only thing on the menu would've been me."

"I would have fed you. Eventually."

"Hnh." Akihito folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not falling for that again. Last week, I had to sit through class with my stomach growling because I didn't have time to eat lunch thanks to you."

Hope stirred. "If that's all that's bothering you, I give you my word that I will take you to an actual restaurant here in the city. In fact, I know a place I'm sure you'll enjoy just a few blocks from here." He shot Akihito a sideways look.

Akihito's shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly, but he made an effort to smile then turned toward the window to hide his wide, disappointed eyes. "Sure, if you'd rather. I guess it is pretty inconvenient for you."

Asami sighed. He just hoped Kirishima didn't find out where exactly he'd gone for lunch. Not that he would say anything of course, but Kirishima had a way of expressing a myriad of subtle nuances of attitude without ever needing speech. It was bad enough he'd already had to deal with the obligatory lecture about going somewhere without a bodyguard. But he just _knew_ that his first assistant, and probably that stoic bastard, Suoh, too, were hiding a vast deal of amusement behind those impassive expressions.

Sure, fucking a nubile, young thing was completely understandable-expected even-for a man in his position. But-he cringed mentally-dating them, texting back and forth like lovesick teenagers...

Every time Akihito came into the office with his hands on his hips haranguing Asami about some nonsense or other and Asami laughed indulgently and let him get away with it, he pictured Kirishima and Suoh making little whip-lash sounds in their minds. Of course, they knew if they ever did it out loud he would have no qualms about shooting them on the spot.

But the fact remained, he was rolling over like a well trained dog for a snot-nosed kid more than a decade his junior. Still, he'd never had someone in bed who, despite all his blushes, could come close to meeting his sheer enthusiasm for sex and, more importantly, his stamina. And he might as well admit since he'd already cut off his balls and put them in storage, Akihito just had a way of getting under his skin. He was...sweet-underneath all that bluster and bravado, and disarmingly cute.

So be it.

"Actually, didn't you mention they have a store that sells old-time toys and candy? That does sound interesting."

"Really?" Akihito's head whipped around and Asami tried to ignore the sensation the sight of his wide smile caused in his chest. "We can go?"

"Of course," Asami offered magnamimously. He could keep some dignity at least.

"Awesome!"

Akihito sank back against his seat and grinned, his fingers tapping against the leather seats. "Hey, I bet that'll be really nostalgic for you, yeah? Remind you of your childhood?"

On the other hand, the brat had obviously been indulged way too much and might benefit from being turned over his knee and soundly beaten until he fully understood the consequences of letting that cheeky mouth run wild.

He shot the kid a narrowed-eyed look, only to find mischievous eyes slanted up at him. Hmph. Laughing at him, was he?

Well, he'd learn. Later. He'd be happy to teach him at great length. Akihito's eyes went round as Asami's mouth curved into what must have been a rather frightening smirk.

This would be fun.

The grin was wiped off his face when Akihito sat up suddenly and beamed. "Hey! Guess what, my parents live really close to where we're going. We could stop by, and you could meet them!"

His horror must have shown on his face because Akihito fell back against his seat, laughing himself into a seizure.

Oh ho, the brat was definitely feeling his oats today. Asami thought for a moment, then relaxed. "Actually," he said slowly, watching Akihito take note out of the corner of his eye, "that's not a bad idea."

"Huh?"

"Now that I think about it, meeting your parents sound fascinating. I'm sure they could tell me many illuminating things about you. And, of course, you'll want to tell them all about us."

An odd, squeaky sound came from Akihito's throat.

"So what's the address?"

Blessed silence. Asami contained his smirk, and shot Akihito a glance.

"Um..." Akihito stared at him, glared, and slumped back in his seat. "Maybe there's not time for all that after all. Fine, we can eat at the stupid restaurant you mentioned."

Victory.

It wasn't so sweet, though, even with Akihito pouting cutely.

"Actually, after all the hype, I found myself in the mood for ramen now."

"Really?" Mistrustful eyes stared at him, but hope lurked in their sparkling depths.

Ugh, he really was pathetic. The whiplash sound effect played in his head again.

"Really."

Akihito grinned.

He was easy to please, at least, and a cheap date. Asami had to admit, it was good to know he was wanted for himself and not for his money or power. Of course, he _was_ exceptionally attractive, built, and great in bed-so that was a given, really. But all the same, Akihito was special.

"Maybe next week we can visit your parents."

_A couple of years later..._

"I can't believe you bought so many!"

Akihito stood gaping at the framed photographs that leaned against the wall of Asami's living room. They hadn't been hung yet, merely taken out of the boxes in which they had been transported.

Asami raised an eyebrow in superior fashion. "Isn't that what one does at a showing? Buy art?"

A goofy grin overtook Akihito at Asami referring, even indirectly, to his photography as art, and his face heated up a little in pleasure despite the fact that he knew Asami must only be humoring him. It was only an exhibit put on by an underground art space, not like a fancy gallery event. None of it could compare to the stuff Asami already had on his walls.

Akihito's expression turned glum.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid not. Care to enlighten me?"

Akihito tossed Asami a scowl. "I mean, it's nice of you and all to be so supportive, but you didn't have to do that."

Asami snorted. "_Supportive._ Have we met?"

"Don't pretend. You were just trying to make sure I didn't end up all depressed because I didn't sell anything."

"That would be an excellent theory if I hadn't shown up an hour late-"

That earned Asami another glare. "An hour and a _half_," Akihito said pointedly.

"Yes, yes." Asami waved that away. "The point is half your photos had 'Sold' signs on them by the time I got there. Obviously, they were in demand. It was a sound business decision to buy up the rest. An investment. Scarcity raises value."

"Uh huh. So you're going to sell them off are you?"

"I might hold onto them for a while." He smirked. "It's convenient since the photographer happens to live with me and can consult on the best way to display them."

"Ryuichi." A blush stole over his cheeks, even though he was trying to be stern with Asami. He was still shy about his new status as live-in lover, especially after his determined efforts to remain self-supportive while he finished University. It had taken a lot of coaxing and Asami's dirty methods to finally convince him.

"Akihito."

"You probably made some of your business associates buy the other ones. Kirishima-san, for instance?"

"He likes your work." Asami ignored Akihito's suspicious glance and yanked him into his arms. "You're such a contrary little cat. You sound as if you wanted the fundraiser to fail."

"No, that's not it." Akihito sighed and buried his face against Asami's shoulder. "I'm glad we raised money for the charity, but..." He mumbled something softly.

"What?"

Akihito pulled back a little, still not meeting Asami's eyes. "Do you like them? Really, I mean?"

Asami's eyes softened. "I do. I wouldn't have bought all of them if I didn't. Maybe only half."

He grunted as Akihito's punch landed on his chest, then laughed. "You have a good eye, and your work is impressive, especially for someone your age. I have no doubt you'll reach all those goals you've set for yourself. You'll become the most celebrated photographer in Magnum. Sooner rather than later."

Akihito beamed for a moment, then he narrowed his eyes again and dug the point of his finger into the center of Asami's chest. "Just to be clear, I want to do this on my own. Just because I'm living at your place now, don't think that means I want you interfering! No pressuring people to give me jobs or buy my stuff or-"

Asami stopped his lecture with a kiss, and Akihito quickly melted into him, not noticing the smug accomplishment that lit Asami's eyes. When Akihito was thoroughly distracted by Asami's wandering hands and lips, Asami murmured, "That's a conversation we can save for later, my cute Akihito."

"Wha-?" Akihito blinked slowly, trying to think as Asami's hand slipped inside his pants. That manipulative jerk. "Ryuichi!"

"Shh...later."

"_Ungh..._," Akihito groaned. "Nooo...we're...talking...about...this...n-n-"

"Oh, but I think you need another long, thorough reminder-" Asami bent to suck his nipple "-of the proper way to talk about _our_ place." His teeth nipped the pink flesh.

"Ahh! You're a control freak! You know that?" Akihito tried to squirm away. "I was crazy to move into your stupid, snooty condo."

Asami laughed. "Such a remedial learner needs all my attention I see." Asami's cell phone clicked open. "Kirishima, clear my schedule. I'll be back in the office on Monday."

"Nooo!" Akihito wailed as he was hauled over Asami's shoulder and carried to the bedroom. "Tomorrow is graduation! We're meeting my parents for dinner!" His fists beat uselessly at Asami's back."Ryuichi!"

Asami's deep chuckle rumbled as he shut the door shut behind them.

And they all lived happily ever after. XD


End file.
